Battle of Elemen : Recreation
by Shiro no echi
Summary: Naruto bertekad untuk merubah hidupnya dan juga ayah nya, dengan masuk ke Akademi dan manjadi Magician, dia akan membuat gempar seluruh dunia dengan kekuatanya!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : gaje, typo, fantasi, super power, alur berantakan, cerita abal-abal, mainstream, humor, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.Battle of Elemen : Recreation

Chapter 01

.

.

Sihir? apa kalian percaya dengan itu? sesuatu yang membuat suatu hal yang mustahil menjadi nyata, bahkan dikatakan semua ke inginan mu akan terwujud berkat sihir, jika sihir itu benar-benar ada maka aku akan...

seorang pemuda membuka matanya, pemuda itu bernama Namikaze Naruto, kenapa dia bisa tertidur disini, ah ya Naruto ingat dia membolos kelas dan berlari ke arah belakang sekolah, karena Naruto tidak tahan menjadi bahan hinaan teman sekelasnya bahkan gurunya sendiri, Naruto bangun dan merengangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. surai kuning Naruto berkibar terkena hembusan angin, pemandangan di bukit belakang sekolah nya memang terlihat indah saat sore hari, tapi sesaat kemudian sorot mata Naruto berubah manjadi dingin, saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakang nya.

" kenapa kau kemari Hyuga? " tanya Naruto, Naruto bisa tau itu adalah dia tanpa melihat wajahnya, dia yang di maksud Naruto adalah Hyuga Hinata, gadis cantik bersurai indigo dari keluarga terhormat dan juga teman masa kecil Naruto.

" Naruto kenapa kau menjauhiku? "

" kau bisa tanyakan itu pada ayah mu! " jawab Naruto dingin, Naruto mengambil tasnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata, Hinata hanya bisa menatap pungung Naruto dengan tatapan sedih. sudah 5 tahun Naruto selalu menjauhinya dan Hinata tidak tau apa penyebabnya. setiap kali dia bertanya, Naruto hanya menjawab seperti itu.

..

 **Naruto pov~**

hhh kalian sudah tau namaku bukan? sekali lagi perkenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto, aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan aku tidak punya ibu, sebenarnya aku punya perempuan yang bisa ku pangil ibu, tapi dia menghianati ayahku, dia pergi meninggalkan aku dan ayah saat umurku 3 tahun, dia lebih memilih menikah dengan lelaki lain, dan meningalkan aku juga ayahku, hanya karena ayah itu orang miskin, aku benci ibu aku bahkan tidak ingin menyebut nama nya. suatu hari nanti aku pastikan dia akan menyesal karena sudah meninggalkan kami. untuk itu aku akan berusaha menjadi Elemental terkuat nanti agar bisa mengangkat derajat ayahku.

Elemental adalah pangilan lain dari seorang Magician yang masih dalam tahap pelatihan, pelatihan yang ku maksud adalah bersekolah di Akademi Magic Konoha, untuk menjadi seorang Magician kau harus terlebih dulu masuk Akademi. dan untuk masuk Akademi Magic itu biayanya tidak sedikit, aku kawatir dengan ayah, apa ayah bisa memasukanku ke Akademi Magic Konoha, mengingat biaya masuk nya saja tidak sedikit, aku sudah bicara pada ayah dan dia bilang dia akan mengusahakanya agar aku bisa masuk, aku sebenarnya tidak tega mengatakan itu pada ayah, tapi hanya dengan menjadi Magician aku bisa mengangkat derajat kami.

ohh iya gadis yang tadi itu adalah Hyuga Hinata, teman masa kecilku dulu dan putri dari Hyuga Hiashi orang terkaya sekaligus pemimpin dari keluarga Hyuga, dan perlu kalian tau Hyuga adalah salah satu dari 5 keluarga terkaya di Konoha, dan Hyuga menempati posisi ke 2 keluarga terkaya, posisi 1 di pengang oleh keluarga Uchiha, untuk posisi 3 adalah keluarga Uzumaki, sedangkan posisi 4 adalah keluarga Senju, dan yang terakhir adalah keluarga Haruno, sebenarnya masih banyak keluarga ternama lainya seperti Yamanaka, Akimichi, dan masih banyak lagi, hanya saja itu membuatku tidak nyaman kalau harus menyebutkan semuanya. hmm sepertinya sampai disini saja penjelasanku jaa ne.

.

 **Naruto pov~ end**

Naruto berjalan sambil melamun, dia masih terpikir soal biaya masuk Akademi, sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin merepotkan ayah nya yang sudah tua, tapi Naruto benar-benar harus menjadi Magician agar bisa membangakan ayah nya, sekaligus untuk membuat para bangsawan sombong itu tidak akan meremehkan ayah nya lagi.

saat Naruto lewat di depan kediaman mewah Hyuga, Naruto berhenti saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi, itu adalah suara ayah nya, karena penasaran Naruto pun mendekat ke kerbang, Naruto terkejut saat melihat ayah nya bersujud di kaki Hiashi. bukan hanya itu saja kepala Minato bahkan di injak kaki kanan Hiashi.

" Hiashi ku mohon masukan putraku, aku akan melakukan apapun, ku mohon Hiashi.. " ucap Minato memohon pada Hiashi, Minato tidak punya pilihan lain, selain memohon pada mantan teman lama nya itu, sebagai seorang ayah dia harus bisa membahagiakan anaknya, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah membuat Naruto bahagia, hanya ini yang bisa Minato lakukan, karena gaji nya sebagai seorang supir tidak akan cukup untuk mendaftarkan Naruto ke Akademi, walaupun harus kerja bertahun-tahun tetap tidak akan cukup.

" berani juga kau memohon padaku! setelah apa yang putramu lakukan pada putriku! " balas sinis Hiashi.

" i-itu tidak di sengaja Hiashi, putraku tidak bermaksud untuk membawa putrimu pergi, saat itu mereka hanya anak-anak Hiashi.. aku minta maaf sebagai ayah nya, tolong masukan putraku " ucap Minato sambil terus memohon.

" putramu itu tidak punya bakat Minato, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi Magician, dia hanya cocok menjadi supir sepertimu! " jawab Hiashi arogan.

" Hiashi aku mohon! aku ingin putraku bahagia, aku akan melakukan apapun Hiashi apapun! " Minato tidak punya pilihan selain terus memohon pada Hiashi. Hiashi menyeringai mendengar Minato mengatakan itu.

" apapun? kalau begitu serahkan sertifikat rumah mu Minato! "

" ta-tapi-.. "

" kau ingin putramu masuk atau tidak? kau sudah membuang waktu ku Minato " Hiashi berhenti menginjak kepala Minato, dia membersihkan sepatu nya dengan tisyu dan beranjak pergi. Minato kembali berdiri, dia memikirkan menyerahkan rumah nya atau tidak.

" tunggu! baiklah Hiashi, aku akan menyerahkan sertifikat rumahku " ucap Minato dengan wajah pasrah, sedangkan Hiashi berhenti dan tersenyum.

" bagus dan sesuai janji, putramu akan masuk Akademi besok " ucap Hiashi, dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mansion Hyuga.

Minato tidak tau bahwa Naruto melihat semua nya. di depan gerbang keluarga Hyuga, Naruto menangis, dia tidak percaya ayah nya akan memohon pada si berengsek itu. Naruto berlari meningalkan kediaman Hyuga, Naruto berlari dengan berasaan bercampur aduk antara sedih marah dan kesal. sedih melihat ayah nya sampai seperti itu demi dirinya, marah karena si keparat Hiashi memperlakukan ayah nya seperti tadi, dan kesal karena dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Naruto bersumpah akan membuat keluarga Hyuga itu minta maaf pada ayah nya.

.

 **Skip..**

Di kediaman keluarga Namikaze, Naruto sedang duduk di meja makan bersama ayah nya. tapi dari tadi Naruto tidak menyentuh makanannya, dan hanya melamun, Minato yang melihat putranya seperti itu menghentikan makanya, sepertinya Minato harus mencairkan suasana.

" Naruto, ayah ada kabar bagus untukmu nak, mulai besok kau sudah bisa masuk Akademi " ucap Minato. berharap putranya itu akan senang mendengarnya.

" benarkah? ayah dapat dari mana uang nya? " tanya Naruto, walaupun dia sudah tau tapi Naruto pura-pura tidak tau agar ayah nya tidak sedih. Minato sedikit terkejut saat Naruto bertanya tentang uang masuk Akademi, sepertinya dia harus sedikit berbohong pada putranya.

" ayah punya kenalan baik dan dia bersedia memasukan mu ke Akademi, belajarlah yang giat Naruto, ayah percaya padamu, kau akan menjadi Magician hebat " ucap Minato dengan senyuman di wajah tua nya, Naruto yang melihat wajah gembira ayah nya jadi semakin sedih, melihat pengorbanan ayah nya untuk dirinya, rasanya Naruto ingin menangis dan memeluk ayah nya, tapi Naruto tidak akan melakukan itu, dia tidak ingin ayah nya yang sudah tua itu sedih.

" ayah.. "

" iya nak? "

" ayah terimakasih, terimakasih aku akan berusaha, aku akan berusaha menjadi Magician terhebat di dunia hehe.. " ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil, walaupun wajah nya gembira tapi dalam hati Naruto menangis memilukan. Minato ikut tersenyum, dia bahagia melihat Naruto tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya Minato sangat bahagia bisa melihat putra nya itu tersenyum gembira setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia bisa melakukan tugas nya dengan baik sabagai seorang ayah untuk membuat anak nya bahagia.

" oh iya Naruto, mulai besok rumah ini akan ayah sewakan, kau akan tingal dengan kakek Sarutobi, ayah sudah bicara padanya dan dia setuju, jangan pikirkan tentang ayah, kau belajarlah yang rajin, ayah mengandalkanmu Naruto.. " ucap Minato.

" baiklah.. ayah " jawab Naruto, anak dan ayah itu saling bercanda di meja makan, akhirnya Naruto menyentuh makanannya dia tidak ingin ayah nya sedih.

.

 **Skip time.**

ke esokan harinya di Akademi Magic Konoha, puluhan murid baru memenuhi halaman sekolah termasuk Naruto. mereka di bagi menjadi dua kelompok, kelompok A dan kelompok B, karena banyaknya murid baru jadi ruangan pengujian di bagi menjadi ruangan A dan ruangan B, dan Naruto masuk kedalam kelompok B dan akan mengikuti ujian di ruangan B.

di ruangan B juga ada beberapa anak bangsawan, termasuk salah satunya adalah Neji Hyuga anak dari Hizashi Hyuga adik dari Hiashi Hyuga. Neji dengan aroganya duduk di barisan depan, sedangkan Naruto di barisan paling belakang. seorang guru masuk ke ruangan B.

" aku adalah guru untuk ujian kali kali ini, namaku Iruka, kalian bisa memanggil ku seperti itu, kita langsung saja, aku akan membagikan mendali ini pada kalian! " ucap Iruka sambil menunjukan sebuah mendali pada seluruh murid baru.

" mendali ini berfungsi untuk mengetahui Elemen kalian, dan tingkat Elemen itu sendiri, seperti yang kalian tau unsur Elemen di bagi menjadi beberapa bagian.. " ucap Iruka sambil membagikan mendali kepada murid-muridnya, dan yang terakhir mendapatkan mendali adalah Naruto. setelah selesai membagikan mendali, Iruka kembali ke depan papan tulis. Iruka menarik kain yang menutupi sesuatu, dan saat kain itu terlepas terlihatlah bola kristal putih yang berkilauan di atas meja, para calon siswi perempuan berbinar saat melihat berlian itu.

" ini adalah Magic detecting, jika kalian menyentuh bola keristal ini, maka dia akan bercaha sesuai dengan Elemen kalian, biar aku kasih contoh " jelas Iruka, Iruka menempelkan telapak tangannya ke bola kristal itu, dan beberapa saat kemudian bola krisal itu bercahaya emas terang, para murid yang melihat itu kagum.

" bisa kalian lihat Elemen ku adalah cahaya, Elemen juga mengikuti warna, jika merah itu adalah Api, emas Cahaya, biru Air, kuning Tanah, hitam Kegelapan, ungu Petir, dan ada juga beberapa Elemen spesial seperti Magma, Es, Kayu, Pasir, dan untuk penutupan adalah Non-Elemen, jika bola itu hanya bercahaya putih itu adalah Non-Elemen.. apa kalian mengerti? " jelas Iruka, semua murid menganguk kecuali Naruto. Naruto mengankat tanganya. Iruka melihat daftar murid yang masuk kelompok B.

" ya silahkan um.. Namikaze-san apa yang tidak kau mengerti? " tanya Iruka.

" lalu bagaimana dengan warna hijau, guru Iruka? " jawab Naruto, jawaban Naruto itu membuat seisi kelas menertawakanya.

" Hahaha! apa dia bodoh! "

" hahaha sepertinya Namikaze itu tidak tau apa-apa "

" tenang semuanya tenang, Namikaze-san hijau itu untuk Elemen Angin, dan Elemen Angin adalah unsur terkuat dari seluruh Elemen, tapi penguna Elemen Angin hanya muncul 1000 tahun sekali, apa kau mengerti Namikaze-san " jelas Iruka. Naruto menganguk mengerti. jadi Elemen Angin adalah Elemen yang sangat langka dan hanya muncul 1000 tahun sekali.

" baiklah tanpa membuang waktu lagi, kita mulai tes nya, kelas kalian tergantung hasil dari tes, aku harap kalian akan lulus dengan nilai terbaik " ucap Iruka, dan satu persatu calon murid Akademi Magic itu pun maju untuk menunjukan Elemen mereka, Iruka menilai setiap murid yang berpotensi masuk kelas A dan kelas B. dua kelas terbaik di bawah kelas S. kelas juga di bagi tergantung level Elemen masing-masing. kelas S untuk yang terbaik dari yang terbaik, kelas A juga untuk yang terbaik, kelas B untuk yang lumayan, kelas C untuk mereka yang yang memiliki sihir tingkat menengah ke bawah, kelas D untuk mereka yang memiliki sihir di bawah rata-rata dan terakhir kelas E untuk para pecundang.

" selanjutnya Neji Hyuga! "

Neji dengan percaya diri maju ke depan, dia melihat wajah para murid, Neji ingin mengejutkan mereka dengan kekuatanya. dia menempelkan telapak tanganya ke bola kristal itu. dan seketika bola itu langsung membeku menjadi Es, para murid kagum dengan kekuatan Neji. seperti yang di harapkan dari bangsawan Hyuga, semua keturunan Hyuga memang memiliki Elemen Es.

" Neji kelas A "

" wow dia dapat kelas A! "

" Kyaaaa! Neji-kun "

sorak kagum para murid dan teriakan gadis-gadis fans girl dadakan Neji. Neji melepaskan tangannya dari bola kristal itu, dia menatap sombong Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan. Neji kembali ke tempat duduknya, selanjutnya para murid bergiliran maju menunjukan Elemen mereka, ada yang berelemen Air dan yang Cahaya ada juga yang memiliki Elemen Api. sampai digiliran terakhir yaitu Naruto.

" terakhir Namikaze Naruto! "

Naruto berdiri dan melangkah maju ke depan, Naruto menghela nafas, dia menantap kristal itu, kira-kira Elemen apa yang akan dia dapat, apapun itu Naruto harap itu adalah yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

" kau bisa memulainya Namikaze-san " ucap Iruka, Naruto menganguk dan dengan perlahan tangan kanan Naruto menyentuh kristal itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentarsi mencari Elemen dalam dirinya.

" woi di kelompok A ada yang summon dual Elemen! "

" apa yang benar saja! "

" serius! ayo kita lihat! "

para murid dari kelompok B berbondong-bondong ke ruangan kelompok A untuk melihat siswa yang katanya summon dual Elemen itu, bahkan Iruka juga ikut penasaran dengan siswa yang summon dual Elemen, karena jarang sekali ada yang summon dual Elemen sekaligus. kini di ruangan itu hanya tinggal Naruto sendiri. Naruto masih berkonsentarsi dan fokus mencari Elemenya.

' aku mohon apa saja Api, Air, Tanah, Cahaya, apa saja ku mohon.. ' batin Naruto memohon, agar di berikan Elemen apa saja, dia membutuhkan itu untuk menjadi seorang Magician.

disisi lain di ruangan A sedang heboh karena munculnya siswa dengan bakat dual Elemen yaitu Api dan Petir, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke putra dari keluarga terkaya di Konoha, sekaligus walikota Konoha itu sendiri Uchiha Fugaku.

" Kyaaaaaa Sasuke-sama! "

" Sasuke-kun I love you.. "

" uwoo Uchiha-san summon dual Elemen! "

" hebat seperti yang diharapkan dari keluarga Uchiha! "

sorak heboh para murid saat melihat bola kristal yang Sasuke pengang menyala merah ke unguan dan terlihat percikan petir yang menari-nari mengelilingi bola kristal itu. bahkan para murid senior di kelas A juga penasaran dengan Sasuke.

" Uchiha Sasuke kelas S "

para murid kembali berteriak heboh saat Sasuke di tempatkan di kelas S, kelas S adalah kelas paling elite di Akademi, dan tidak semua siswa yang beruntung bisa masuk ke kelas S, hanya mereka yang benar-benar punya potensi yang bisa masuk ke kelas itu, Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dia memang cocok di kelas elite, Sasuke akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa melampaui kakak nya.

ke sampingkan Sasuke kita kembali ke tokoh utama cerita ini, Naruto masih terus berkonsentarsi mencari Elemen di dalam dirinya, ini sangat menyulitkan untuk Naruto karena dia seperti menjelajahi ruangan hampa. tapi Naruto tidak menyerah, Naruto terus menjelajahi ruangan hampa di dalam dirinya itu, Naruto masih menjelajahi rungan itu tapi sampai saat ini dia tidak menemukan Elemenya juga, apa mungkin benar yang di katakan Hiashi bahwa dia tidak punya bakat menjadi Magician. tidak Naruto tidak akan percaya dengan kata-kata si keparat Hyuga itu, Naruto yakin dia mempunyai bakat menjadi Magician.

Naruto sudah lelah menjelajahi ruangan hampa dalam dirinya, dia bahkan berputar beberapa kali tapi tidak juga mendapatkan Elemenya, saat Naruto ingin menyerah muncul setitik cahaya, cahaya itu semakin lama semakin membesar, dan yang lebih membuat Naruto terkejut adalah itu berwarna hijau! sekali lagi hijau! itu artinya adalah Angin, Naruto tidak percaya ini dia mensummon Elemen Angin, Elemen yang dikatakan hanya muncul 1000 tahun sekali.

Naruto membuka matanya dan benar saja bola kristal itu berwarna hijau sangat terang, tapi tidak lama kemudian bola itu meredup dan berubah warna menjadi putih, tepat saat itu juga Iruka dan para murid kelompok B kembali dan melihat Naruto masih berdiri memegang bola kristal itu. Iruka menghela nafas saat melihat bola itu bercahaya putih, Iruka fikir salah satu murid-muridnya itu akan mensumnon Elemen seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

" Namikaze Naruto kelas E "

" ahahaha! dia pecundang! "

" kau pantas di kelas itu Namikaze! "

" ahahaha! seperti yang di takdirkan dari Namikaze "

Naruto hanya diam saja menjadi bahan hinaan para murid itu, dia tidak akan peduli apa yang mereka katakan, yang terpenting dia sudah mendapatkan Elemenya, bukan hanya itu Naruto juga mempunyai bakat Non-Elemen, mulai sekarang Naruto berjanji akan berlatih meningkatkan keduanya, baik itu Elemen Angin nya atau seni Non-Elemen nya.

.

 **Skip**

setelah tes ujian masuk Akademi sudah selesai, para calon murid pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, termasuk juga Naruto, Naruto harus bersiap karena besok dia akan masuk ke Akademi. tentu saja Naruto tidak akan langsung menunjukkan Elemen Angin miliknya, dia hanya akan mamakai Non-Elemen nya, Naruto tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian seperti Uchiha dan Hyuga itu.

saat Naruto lewat di depan taman, dia samar-samar mendengar suara perempuan menangis, karena penasaran Naruto pun memeriksa sumber suara tangisan itu, dan yang Naruto lihat adalah seorang gadis bersurai merah, yang kira-kira umur nya 15 tahunan sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil menangis. karena tidak tega Naruto pun menghampiri gadis itu.

" adik manis kenapa kamu menangis? " tanya Naruto ramah, gadis itu tersentak saat menmendengar suara Naruto, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan yang dia lihat adalah seorang laki-laki yang usianya mungkin sama dengan kakak perempuanya. dengan malu-malu dan takut gadis menunjuk segerombolan preman.

" (hiks) me-mereka mengambi kursi rodaku kakak, (hiks) aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi (hiks) " jawab gadis itu, Naruto terkejut ternyata gadis ini tidak bisa berjalan, pantas saja dia hanya terduduk di kursi taman, atau mungkin dia sudah lama duduk di bangku itu, ini sangat keterlaluan.

" adik manis jangan menangis ya, kakak akan ambilkan kursi rodanya, tapi janji jangan menangis lagi " ucap Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya. gadis itu merona melihat senyum Naruto. dengan malu-malu gadis itu menganguk dan mengusap air matanya. Naruto mengelus kepala gadis itu sebentar, Naruto lalu beranjak menghampiri para berandalan itu.

" bos kau memang hebat! "

" tantu saja aku akan membuatnya menjadi pacarku "

" tapi apa tidak berlebihan mengambil kursi rodanya bos? "

" itu hukuman untuknya karena dia menolaku, aku akan mengembalikanya saat dia bersedia meneriamku menjadi pacar nya " ucap bos dari para berandalan itu, mereka bertiga tertawa. tapi tawa mereka harus berhenti saat Naruto melemparkan batu dan batu itu tepat mengenai kepala bos brandalan itu.

 **Duak!**

" wanjerr! woi siapa yang lempar? "

" aku.. "

mereka bertiga melihat ke arah Naruto, bos dari berandalan itu sepertinya terlihat marah pada Naruto. " apa maksudmu bocah! kau cari mati ya! " ucap si bos. sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan datar. " kalian para sampah tidak tau malu! aku akan membuat kalian menyesal! " ucap Naruto.

.

 **Skip**

beberapa manit kemudian para berandalan itu sudah terkapar di tanah dengan wajah babak belur, Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan, pertarungan tadi sama sekali tidak menantang. tapi syukurlah ini berakhir dengan cepat. Naruto membawa kursi roda itu ke gadis tadi. " ini adik manis.. jangan menangis lagi ya, sini kakak bantu " ucap Naruto, dia membantu gadis itu untuk duduk di kursi roda nya.

" terimakasih kakak umm? "

" Naruto "

" ahh iya terimakasih kak Naruto, kakak sangat baik, aku ingin sekali punya kakak seperti kak Naruto, sudah baik tampan lagi hihi " canda gadis itu.

" Kyuubii-chan! "

teriak seorang gadis berwajah cantik bersurai merah panjang dan memakai kacamata, dia berlari menghampiri adiknya, Kyuubi tersenyum melihat kakaknya.

" kak Karin! " balas Kyuubi pada kakaknya. " Kyuubi-chan apa ada yang terluka? katakan pada kakak mana yang sakit! " ucap Karin panik sambil menelusuri seluruh tubuh adiknya. " aku tidak apa, tadi ada kakak tampan yang menyelamatkan ku hihi " ucap Kyuubi.

" kakak tampan? siapa itu? "

" dia disin- ehh? dimana dia? kakak tampan kau diamana? " ucap Kyuubi kebingungan saat Naruto sudah tidak ada di samping nya.

Disisi lain tidak jaug dari taman tadi Naruto duduk di cabang pohon, Naruto tidak percaya gadis tadi adalah kerunan keluarga Uzumaki, kaluarga yang sangat Naruto benci, jika dari awal dia tau maka Naruto tidak akan menolong gadis tadi, tapi ya sudahlah itu sudah terjadi. Naruto melompat turun dari pohon dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kediaman keluarga Sarutobi, dia harus bersiap untuk masuk Akademi besok, Naruto akan membuktikan bahwa dia akan menjadi yang terkuat di Akademi nanti.

 **To be continue..**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : gaje, typo, fantasi, super power, alur berantakan, cerita abal-abal, mainstream, humor, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

terimakasih untuk Review di chap sebelum nya maaf kalau tidak bisa membalasnya

ohh di cerita ini Naruto memang lemah, tapi bukan berarti lemah selamanya, maksudnya Author buat Naruto menjadi Zero to Hero, seseorang yang lemah pada awalnya saja, kalau Naruto langsung over power kan terkesan aneh.. hmm langsung saja.

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

..

.

Battle of Elemen : Recreation

Chapter 02

Ke esokan harinya terlihat Naruto yang sedang berlatih kemampuan Non-Elemen nya, di sebuah hutan dekat dengan rumah keluarga Sarutobi. Naruto memukul menendang melompat menendang dan memukul lagi udara kosong, Naruto melompat bersalto kebelakang dan mengambil ranting pohon, Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna.

" **Starburst Stream!** "

Naruto mengayunkan ranting itu seperti dia mengayunkan sebuah pedang. Naruto mengayunkan ranting itu dengan cepat dan semakin cepat, energi putih keluar menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, Naruto semakin mengila mengayunkan ranting itu. energi yang keluar dari tubuhnya semakin tidak terkontrol, Naruto tambah mengila dan semakin membabi buta menebas-nebas udara kosong, energi di tubuh nya mengamuk keluar tidak terkontrol dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah...

 **Duaar!**

energi Naruto langsung meledak karena kelebihan muatan, tubuh Naruto pun terpental beberapa meter dan berhenti saat tubuhnya menghantam pohon besar.

 **Brak!**

" adu-duh.. " Naruto merintih kesakitan, dia memang tidak mengalami luka serius tapi tadi memang sangat menyakitkan, tapi berkat itu juga Naruto jadi tau batasan tubuh nya sendiri, dalam mengunakan energi Non-Elemen, mungkin dia memang harus berlatih mengontrol energi Non-Elemenya terlebih dahulu, agar kejadian seperti tadi tidak terulang lagi.

Naruto bangkit, dia membersihkan pakaianya yang kotor akibat ledakan tadi, Naruto melihat jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya, ternyata masih jam 06 : 50. dia bisa istirahat sebentar, sarapan, mandi, lalu?.. Naruto kembali melihat jam tangannya. sepertinya dia lupa sesuatu tapi apa?.. mata Naruto hampir keluar saat ingat ini adalah hari pertama nya masuk Akademi.

" gawat! aku terlambat.. "

Naruto mengambil jaket nya dan langsung berlari ke arah rumah Sarutobi. Naruto berlari di hutan seperti orang kesetanan, dan setelah sampai Naruto masuk lewat pintu belakang, dia naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamar nya, Naruto mengambil tas nya, Naruto memasukan beberapa buku dan alat tulis, dia berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi menganti pakaianya ke pakaian sekolah nya, mengambil mendalinya dan memasang nya di seragam sekolahnya. Naruto mengambil tas dan bergegas keluar dari kamar lewat jendela kamar nya, tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung melompat dari lantai dua rumah Sarutobi. walaupun baru berlatih kemarin tidak ada salah nya untuk mencoba Elemen Angin miliknya.

" **Wind Art : Falcon Wings!** "

Angin berkumpul dan membentuk sayap burung di punggung Naruto. Naruto pun bisa melayang di udara, Naruto bisa bernafas lega, dia fikir dia akan mati saat nekat melompat dari lantai dua. tanpa membuang waktu lagi Naruto melesat terbang ke langit menuju ke Akademi.

Naruto terbang di atas awan, memang benar Elemen Angin itu keren sekali, Naruto sangat senang menjadi orang yang terpilih mengunakan Elemen Angin. saat sedang enak-enak nya terbang, Naruto merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sayapnya, sayap itu sepertinya perlahan lenyap! ehh lenyap? Naruto melotot dia baru ingat Elemen nya ini ada batasan waktunya. karena belum sempurna dan Naruto juga baru belajar mengendalikanya kemarin, jadi itu wajar bagi pemula.

" tidak! jangan! jangan sekarang! "

sayap Angin di punggung Naruto sepenuhnya lenyap. Naruto pun jatuh dari ketinggian 800 kaki, Naruto tidak berteriak seperti kebanyakan orang yang jatuh, dia malah diam sambil berfikir dengan kedua tanganya yang di lipat. jika difikir ini memang kesalahanya karena mengunakan Elemen yang belum Naruto kuasai, seharusnya tadi cukup berlari saja tidak perlu pakai terbang, jarak Naruto dengan tanah semakin dekat. Naruto menghela nafas, kalau dia memang di takdirkan mati konyol seperti ini ya mau bagaimana lagi, tapi mungkin nasib Naruto lagi beruntung, sangat beruntung malah dia jatuh tepat mengenai seorang gadis cantik yang lagi duduk santai di pinggir kolam renang.

 **Bruk!**

" Kyaaaaaaaa! "

 **Byuuuurrr!**

Naruto menimpa gadis itu dan keduanya tercebur ke dalam air. mereka berpelukan secara tidak sengaja di dalam air, gadis itu bisa melihat wajah Naruto dari jarak yang sangat dekat. bahkan bibir keduanya menyatu, secara tidak sengaja mereka berciuman di dalam air.

gadis cantik yang bernama lengkap Senju Shion itu, terlihat menikmati ciumanya, baru kali ini Shion merasakan rasa nyaman dekat dengan anak laki-laki, apalagi sampai berciuman, tangan Shion memegang belakang kepala Naruto, Shion memperdalam ciuman mereka, Shion bahkan nekat memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. walaupun di dalam air tapi Shion malah bernafsu dan terus memainkan lidahnya di dalam ronga mulut Naruto, Shion bisa merasakan rasa ramen dari mulut Naruto, tapi menurut nya itu rasa yang lumayan enak, walaupun untuk kebanyakan gadis rasa itu menjijikkan tapi Shion malah menikmatinya, sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah tidak sadarkan diri sejak jatuh mengenai Shion. Shion semakin bernafsu melumat bibir Naruto, tidak peduli mereka di dalam air, bahkan tanpa sadar keduanya sudah mencapai dasar kolam dengan Shion yang berada di atas Naruto. seorang gadis cantik berpakaian pelayanan datang ke kolam renang pribadi keluarga Senju.

" Shion-sama anda harus- " gadis yang bernama Shizune itu tidak melanjutkan ucapanya saat melihat tidak ada Shion. aneh perasaan tadi Shizune melihat nona muda nya itu lagi berenang, tapi kenapa tidak ada? kemana perginya nona muda nya itu? Shizune melihat ada sesuatu di dalam air. dia yakin itu adalah nona muda nya.

" **Water Art : Release! "**

Shizune mengunakan kemampuan Elemen air miliknya dan membuat air di kolam itu terangkat ke udara, betapa terkejutnya Shizune saat melihat Shion menindih seorang pemuda, bahkan mereka berciuman panas, Shizune tidak percaya ini nona muda nya yang benci laki-laki malah berciuman dengan laki-laki, Shion tidak peduli di lihat Shizune dia malah semakin bernafsu melumat menjilat dan menggigit bibi bawah Naruto.

" ahh~ hmm~ umm~ uhh~ "

" S-Shion-sama? .."

Shion berhenti melumat saat mendengar suara Shizune, tapi Shion tidak peduli dan melanjutkan ciumanya, Shion memperdalam ciumanya dia masih ingin merasakan bibir manis Naruto lebih lama lagi, Shion menghisap bibir Naruto dengan kuat sampai semua saliva Naruto di hisap nya. akhirnya setelah puas Shion melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto. Shion menjilati bekas aliran saliva di sudut bibir Naruto. Shion berhenti menjilat dan berdiri melihat ke arah Shizune.

" ahh~ Shizune ada apa? "

tanya Shion, Shion menjilati sisa saliva Naruto di bibir nya sendiri. Shizune benar-benar di buat terkejut, ternyata nona muda nya itu sangat nafsuan, jika nona besar mengetahui ini, beliau pasti senang karena putrinya ternyata masih normal, karena selama ini yang Shizune tau Shion sangat benci pada laki-laki. dan sama sekali tidak ingin menyentuh atau di sentuh oleh laki-laki bahkan itu ayah nya sendiri.

" Tsunade-sama ingin anda secepatnya ke Akademi Shion-sama, beliau sudah menunggu anda, katanya ada hal penting yang harus di bicarakan dengan anda " jelas Shizune.

" hmm.. baiklah aku akan segera ke sana, ohh dan Shizune tolong bawa dia ke kamar ku, pastikan kau merawatnya dengan baik.. " ucap Shion, Shizune menganguk mengerti, Shion kembali melihat ke arah Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri di lantai, Shion tersenyum manis saat melihat wajah Naruto. dan dalam sekejap mata Shion sudah menghilang.

sedikit info Shion adalah putri dari Senju Tsunade, Senju juga keluarga terkaya no 4 di Konoha sekaligus pemilik Academi dan Senju corp, Tsunade sendiri adalah kepala sekolahnya sekaligus pemimpin perusahaan keluarga Senju. sebenarnya kekayaan keluarga Senju jauh melebihi kekayaan keluarga Uchiha, tapi Senju tidak suka memamerkan kekayaan nya ke publik. oh iya Shion juga termasuk Magician clas SS karena kekuatanya yang mengerikan, Shion juga di tempatkan di kelas kushus dewan siswa Akademi. itulah sedikit penjelasan tentang Shion dan keluarga Senju.

setelah kepergian Shion, Shizune membawa tubuh Naruto ke pinggir kolam, Shizune menjentikan jari nya dan air yang melayang itu kembali memenuhi kolam. Shizune memperhatikan wajah Naruto, kalau di lihat dari dekat wajah pemuda ini memang tampan, telapak tangan Shizune mengelus-elus pipi Naruto dengan lembut. kulitnya juga terasa halus menurut Shizune. dia tau pemuda ini tampan tapi apa yang membuat nona muda nya itu sampai bernafsu dengannya. Shizune beralih memperhatikan bibir Naruto yang memerah akibat di lumat dan di hisap Shion terlalu lama, jari tangan Shizune menelusuri bibir Naruto, bibirnya terasa tipis dan lembut untuk ukuran laki-laki menurut Shizune, setelah itu Shizune memasukan jari tanganya ke dalam mulut Naruto, jari tangan Shizune menjelajahi setiap ronga mulut Naruto, jari tangannya meraba setiap susunan gigi Naruto dan memainkan lidah Naruto.

" aduh gawat~ ini mengasyikan hihi " ucap Shizune yang malah ke asyikan memainkan jari nya di dalam mulut Naruto. Shizune menarik keluar jari nya, jari tangan Shizune terlemuri saliva Naruto dan berkilauan saat terkena cahaya matahari. Shizune penasaran dengan rasa saliva dari Naruto, kenapa bisa nona muda nya itu sampai bernafsu seperti tadi. Shizune pun memasukan jari yang berlumur saliva Naruto ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

" umm~ umm~ "

Shizune bisa merasakan rasa saliva Naruto, itu seperti perpaduan antara ramen dengan buah-buahan, dia tau rasa buah itu berasal dari Shion, karena nona muda nya itu sangat menyukai buah, sudah jelas kalau ini rasa saliva nona muda nya yang bercampur menjadi satu dengan saliva pemuda ini.

' tunggu apa ini? tubuhku, tubuhku terasa penuh energi! ' batin Shizune terkejut saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba dialiri energi yang sangat kuat, Shizune pasti tidak akan percaya kalau tidak merasakanya sendiri, ternyata saliva dari pemuda ini bisa menambah energi, pantas saja nona muda nya sampai segitunya menjilati saliva pemuda yang bahkan dia tidak tau namanya ini.

" uhh~ tubuhku terasa panas, aku menginginkanya.. aku menginginkan dia! " ucap Shizune, dia tiba-tiba merasa sangat bernafsu, dan tidak bisa berfikir jernih lagi, Shizune pun dengan cepat melumat bibir Naruto dengan penuh nafsu dan menghisap saliva nya.

" umm~ ahh~ hmm~ "

Shizune sangat bernafsu melumat bibir Naruto, dia bahkan memasukkan lidah nya dan mengobrak-abrik ronga mulut Naruto, Shizune dengan rakus menghisap saliva Naruto, dia tidak mau membiarkan satu tetes pun saliva keluar dari sudut bibir Naruto. Shizune sudah kehilangan akalnya dia terus menerus menghisap saliva Naruto.

saat Shizune sedang asyik-asyiknya melumat bibir Naruto, Naruto perlahan mulai sadar, mata Naruto melotot saat melihat gadis berpakaian pelayan menindih nya bahkan mencium nya, ini gila dia baru saja membuka matanya dan sudah di suguhi pemandangan seperti ini. Naruto dengan kuat mendorong Shizune dan melompat mundur menjaga jarak dari Shizune.

" siapa kau? dan dimana ini? "

tanya Naruto, dia terlihat kebingungan, perasaan yang Naruto ingat, dia berangkat ke Akademi dengan terbang mengunakan Elemen Anginya, lalu dia terjatuh dan Naruto tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu, dan setelah sadar dia sudah berada di sini. Shizune bangkit berdiri setelah tadi jatuh di dorong oleh Naruto. dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penus nafsu.

" aku Shizune dan kau berada di kediaman Senju, ufufufu~ sekarang kemarilah tampan, aku masih menginginkan mu.. " ucap Shizune, nafsu sudah menguasai tubuh nya, Shizune bergerak ingin memeluk Naruto. tapi Naruto secara refleks menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang.

" ada apa denganmu? " tanya Naruto bingung, kenapa dengan gadis itu, dia terlihat sangat bernafsu ingin memeluknya. apa sesuatu sudah terjadi saat dirinya tidak sadarkan diri tadi.

" mou~ jangan menghindar sayang~ aku tidak akan menyakiti mu, kemarilah tampan! " ucap Shizune, dia kembali ingin memeluk Naruto, tapi Naruto dengan cepat melompat melewati Shizune. Shizune tidak menyerah dia dengan cepat berbalik dan berusaha memeluk Naruto, Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung melompat kebelakang. wajah cantik Shizune terlihat kesal saat Naruto lagi-lagi berhasil menghindarinya.

" baik jika itu mau mu sayang~ aku akan menangkap mu dengan paksa! **Water Art : 1000 Swordman of dead!** " Shizune marah dia mengeluarkan salah satu sihir tingkat A Elemen Air, dari ketiadaan muncul seribu pedang Air di belakang Shizune. Naruto terkejut saat melihat sihir Air tingkat A, itu termasuk dalam kategori sihir Air mematikan, dia tidak percaya gadis cantik itu mengusai sihir Air yang mematikan.

" ufufufu~ inilah akibatnya jika kau menolaku sayang~ sekarang rasakan ini! " Shizune mengarahkan tangan kananya ke depan, dan satu dari seribu pedang Air itu bergerak menyerang Naruto. dengan refleks yang tinggi Naruto berhasil menghindarinya.

" tidak buruk lalu bagaimana dengan ini sayangku! " ucap Shizune, pedang air nya kembali menyerang Naruto dan kali ini dua sekaligus, Naruto melompat berputar melewati kedua pedang itu. baru saja Naruto mendarat sudah ada pedang Air lagi yang menyerang nya. Naruto melompat ke samping, Naruto terkejut melihat puluhan pedang Air mengarah ke arahnya secara bersamaan, tidak punya pilihan lain, Naruto mengaktifkan energi Non-Elemen nya. seketika tubuh Naruto terselimuti energi putih, dengan itu Naruto bisa bergerak dengan cepat. Naruto bergerak dengan cepat menghindari puluhan pedang Air Shizune.

" ufufu~ hebat.. kau hebat sekali, baiklah aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi sayang! " Shizune mengerahkan seluruh pedang Air miliknya untuk menyerang Naruto, satu persatu pedang Air itu menghujani Naruto. Naruto menghindar kesana-kemari melompat berputar dan menghindar lagi, Naruto terus menghindari serangan Shizune. tapi semakin lama serangan Shizune semakin brutal, Naruto bahkan sampai kualahan menghindari setiap serangan pedang Air itu.

" ahaha menarilah terus menari sayangku~ " Shizune tertawa senang, dia benar-benar sudah di butakan oleh nafsunya untuk memiliki Naruto, Naruto semakin di buat kualahan menghindari setiap serangan pedang Air Shizune. bahkan salah satu pedang Air itu berhasil mengores lengan Naruto, tidak hanya satu tapi beberapa pedang Air juga berhasil mengores bagian tubuh Naruto yang lain, seperti pipi, kaki, tubuh bagian depan dan punggung Naruto, seragam sekolah Naruto bahkan sampai compang-camping.

' kalau seperti ini terus aku tidak akan bertahan, tubuhku hampir mencapai batas nya ' batin Naruto sambil terus menghindari serangan Shizune. mata Naruto tidak sengaja melihat benda seperti tongkat di pojokan tembok. Naruto bergerak cepat mengambil tongkat itu, Naruto terkejut ternyata tongkat itu sangat berat, dia bahkan tidak kuat mengangkatnya, puluhan pedang Air sedang mengarah ke arahnya, dia harus cepat atau dirinya akan mati, Naruto menenangkan diri, dia mengalirkan energi nya ke tongkat itu, dan secara ajaib Naruto bisa mengangkat tongkat itu. Naruto dengan cepat langsung memukul puluhan pedang Air itu dengan tongkatnya. bahkan angin dari pukulan tongkat itu melenyapkan seluruh sisa pedang Air Shizune, Naruto memutar tongkat itu seperti seorang ahli. dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Shizune.

Shizune terkejut melihat sihir Air tingkat A miliknya berhasil di kalahan oleh Naruto, bahkan dalam sekali serang, dia tidak percaya ini, ternyata pemuda itu memang benar-benar kuat, Shizune sudah salah meremehkanya.

" kau akan menyesalinya sayang~ karena sudah membuatku sangat marah! **Water Art : Rise of Blue Dragon Kale!** "

 **Braaasss!**

 **" Goaaaaarrrrggg! "**

dari dalam kolam keluarlah naga Air raksasa, naga Air itu benar-benar sangat besar, naga Air itu mengaum memekikan telinga. lagi-lagi Naruto di buat terkejut dengan Elemen Air gadis yang dia tau bernama Shizune itu. Shizune bahkan bisa mengeluarkan sihir Air tingkat S, **Rise of Blue Dragon** adalah sihir Air yang termasuk tipe penghancur masal, Shizune menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut Naruto.

" terkejut? ahaha inilah kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya sayang~ kali ini kau tidak akan kubiarkan lolos, **Kale** serang dia! "

 **" Goaaaaarrrrggg! "**

naga Air itu kembali mengaum memekikan telinga, naga Air itu langsung menyerang Naruto, dia bergerak cepat ingin melahap Naruto. dengan refleks yang cepat Naruto menghindar ke samping, tapi itu adalah kesalahan bagi Naruto karena ekor naga Air itu sudah siap menyambutnya.

 **Duak!**

 **Brak!**

Naruto di hantam ekor naga Air itu dengan sangat kuat, tubuh Naruto pun terpental menabrak tembok pembatas kolam hingga jebol. walaupun sudah menjebol tembok tubuh Naruto tidak berhenti, Naruto terpental jauh berguling di tanah dan akhirnya berhenti saat menghantam pohon besar di halaman belakang rumah Senju Shion.

 **Braaak!**

 **K** **rak! Krak!**

 **Duuummm!**

pohon besar itu bahkan sampai tumbang setelah di hantam tubuh Naruto dengan sangat keras, benar-benar sangat hebat sihir Air tingkat S, bahkan satu hantaman dari ekor naga Air sampai menyebabkan kerusakan seperti itu. apalagi jika dia mengamuk pasti akan meratakan apa saja di sekitarnya.

Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, dia merasa seluruh tulang di dalam tubuhnya terasa remuk, untung saja Naruto sudah belajar dasar energi Non-Elemen kemarin, jadi dia sudah melapisi tubuhnya dengan energi sebelum di hantam ekor naga Air tadi. jadi tubuhnya tidak akan mengalami luka dalam yang serius, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya bisa merasakan sakit. Naruto mencoba bangkit lagi dengan bertumpu pada tongkat nya. dia bisa melihat gadis bernama Shizune itu mendekat ke arahnya.

" astaga! kau hebat sekali sayangku, hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang bisa selamat dari amukan **Kale** , ini sangat mengejutkan, kau kuat sekali ufufufu~ " puji Shizune pada Naruto, Shizune tidak percaya tubuh pemuda tampan di hadapanya itu tidak hancur saat di hantam naga Air miliknya. wajah Shizune berubah menjadi serius.

" ohh sayang~ ini sudah berakhir untukmu, **Kale** akhiri ini! " perintah Shizune, dan naga Air itu melesat menyerang Naruto, naga Air itu ingin melahap Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya. Naruto memejamkan matanya, ini saatnya dia menunjukkan hasil latihannya tadi pagi. Naruto mengengam tonkat itu di tangan kananya. Naruto membuka matanya dan terlihatlah tubuh Naruto yang terselimuti energi putih. dia menyeringai saat melihat naga Air itu sudah ada tepat di hadapan dan akan melahapnya.

" **Starburst Galaxy!** "

 **Swus!**

 **Jras! Jras! Jras!**

 **Shing!**

dengan gerakan yang sangat-sangat cepat Naruto menebas kepala naga Air itu, di lanjutkan dengan menebas seluruh bagian tubuh naga Air raksasa itu, lalu dalam sekejap Naruto kembali ke tempat semula, Naruto menancapkan tongkat itu ke tanah, dan dalam hitungan detik naga Air itu pun hancur menjadi butiran air. Shizune yang melihat itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ini benar-benar sangat mengejutkan, sihir kelas S miliknya lenyap dalam beberapa tebasan tongkat, ini bahkan di luar perkirakan Shizune, pemuda itu memang benar-benar sangat kuat. Shizune melihat Naruto jatuh tertunduk, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah ke habisan energi sihirnya, ini kesempatan bagus untuk nya, Shizune pun mendekati Naruto.

Shizune memengang dagu Naruto dan mengangkatnya, Shizune mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Naruto, Shizune dengan cepat melumat bibir Naruto, keduanya berciuman panas. setidaknya itu untuk Shizune sedang Naruto tidak, dia bahkan tidak membalas ciuman Shizune. Naruto membiarkan Shizune mencium dan melumat bibirnya.

" umm~ ahh~ uhh~ sayang~ hmm~ "

Shizune mendesah dalam ciumanya. Shizune sangat bernafsu melumat bibir Naruto, Shizune ingin memasukan lidah nya tapi mulut Naruto tertutup rapat, Shizune marah dia mengigit bibir bawah Naruto hingga berdarah, merasakan rasa sakit Naruto pun membuka mulutnya, dan itu adalah kesempatan Shizune, dia memasukan lidah nya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

" ngg~ umm~ hmm~ "

Shizune mengajak bermain lidah, tapi Naruto hanya diam saja, Shizune tidak peduli Naruto meresponya atau tidak, dia terus memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto melihat Shizune dengan pandangan bosan, gadis itu sangat bernafsu sekali. mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri ini. Shizune tidak sadar Naruto mengangkat tangan kananya, dia terlalu sibuk dengan bibir Naruto.

 **Duk!**

Shizune jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah Naruto memukul tengkuk nya, bibir keduanya pun terpisah. Naruto dengan sisa tenaganya bangkit, dia melihat Shizune yang tergeletak di bawahnya. biar bagaimana manapun Naruto tidak tega melihat seseorang gadis tergeletak di tanah. Naruto pun membawa Shizune masuk ke dalam kediaman Senju Shion. Naruto heran kenapa rumah sebesar ini tidak ada orangnya? hanya dia dan gadis bernama Shizune ini, Naruto menyusuri setiap ruangan di rumah mewah itu dengan mengendong Shizune ala tuan putri. setelah selesai melihat-lihat isi rumah, Naruto pun membaringkan Shizune di sofa ruang tamu.

kalau dilihat lagi wajah Shizune memang sangat cantik, Naruto mungkin laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia, karena sudah merasakan bibir manis Shizune. Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah damai Shizune.

" hmm tidak baik kalau aku terlalu lama disini " ucap Naruto, Naruto pun beranjak pergi keluar rumah dan meninggalkan kediaman senju Shion. sudah sangat terlambat kalau dia menuju ke Akademi, untuk itu Naruto memutuskan pergi ke hutan untuk berlatih dan bertapa seharian agar energi nya bisa penuh kembali. karena energi nya sudah terkuras habis akibat pertarungan tadi, dan juga dia harus menyiapkan diri untuk memasuki Akademi besok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue..**

hhh selesai juga akhirnya, kalian tau author hanya membuatnya sehari, tadinya ingin update nanti tapi saat lihat banyak Review yang masuk, jadi ya mau tidak mau langsung update.. ahaha ohh dan di bawah ini profil karakter dan sihir nya yang tampil di chapter kali ini..

.

.

Name : Namikaze Naruto

Age : 18

Elemen Wind : **Wind Art : Falcon Wings**

Non-Elemen : **Starburst Stream, Starburst Galaxy**

 **.**

Name : Shizune

Age : 20

Elemen Water : **Water Art : Release, Water Art : 1000 Swordman of dead, Water Art : Rise of Blue Dragon Kale**

 **.**

Name : Senju Shion

Age : 19

Elemen : unknown

.

.

well sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya..

Shiro log out


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : gaje, typo, fantasi, super power, alur berantakan, cerita aba-abal, mainstream, humor dll

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

anjay! jumpa lagi dengan Author yg gaje nya keterlaluan ahaha, hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas Review nya di chap kemarin terutama yg positif itu sangat membantu sekali memberikan ide. hmm jika ada yg tidak suka atau tidak senang dengan alur ceritanya ya tidak perlu di bacalah... Author menulis hanya karena hobi tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Battle of Elemen : Recreation

Chapter 03

Youma adalah makhluk yang tercipta dari kegelapan di dunia ini, mereka sering muncul di berbagai tempat di seluruh dunia, Youma adalah makhluk pengancur dunia ini, dan untuk itulah Magician ada untuk melindungi dunia dari ancaman Youma, tapi tidak semua orang bisa menjadi Magician, hanya mereka yang terpilih lah yang bisa menjadi seseorang Magician untuk melawan para Youma. tugas dari seorang Magician adalah melindungi umat manusia dari serangan Youma, tapi banyak dari para Magician muda yang mengabaikan tugas mereka, mereka lebih suka bersenang-senang dengan kakuatan yang mereka miliki dan jarang berlatih. mereka tidak tau betapa mengerikanya melawan seekor Youma. kau akan mati jika lengah atau lemah. karena Youma tidak akan berbelas kasihan. mereka adalah makhluk yang kejam dan haus darah, Youma terkadang muncul dalam berbagai bentuk dan kekuatan. untuk itulah Akademi di buat untuk melatih dan mendidik para Magician muda, sejauh ini hanya ada 5 Akademi Magic, dan ke 5 sekolah sihir itu berada di 5 negara besar yang terpisahkan oleh perbatasan, dan salah satunya ada di Konoha.

ohh berbicara soal Youma, dia muncul di sebuah hutan yang jauh dari perbatasan kota Konoha, Youma itu berbentuk seperti Golem tanah raksasa, dia berjalan menuju ke arah kota. secara bersamaan seseorang berseragam Akademi Konoha dan memakai jubah putih berlari cepat ke arah Youma itu, dia melompat tinggi tidak jauh di hadapan Youma itu.

" **Fire Art : Fire Ball!** "

 **Duaar!**

dia menyerang kaki kiri Youma yang berbentuk Golem itu dengan sihir bola Api tingkat A, kaki kiri Golem itu hancur saat terkena serangan bola Api, Golem itu pun jatuh tertunduk.

" itu bagus Itachi sekarang giliranku untuk tampil, Youma sialan aku akan mengikatmu, bersiaplah **Spesial Art : Hell Chain!** " ucap seseorang bernama Uzumaki Nagato, Itachi hanya menghela nafas bosan, rekanya itu memang banyak bicara saat bertugas. dari dalam tanah keluar puluhan rantai yang langsung mengikat tubuh Golem itu.

" Hinata-chan sekarang giliran mu untuk tampil, ayo bekukan monster sialan ini! " teriak Nagato heboh. Hinata menganguk mengerti, dia menyiapkan sihirnya.

" **Spesial Art : Ice Blizzard!** " ucap Hinata, dan dalam waktu singkat Golem itu sudah terbungkus Es, Nagato kagum dengan sihir Es Hinata, berapa kali pun dia melihatnya, sihir Es keluarga Hyuga memang hebat. tidak heran kalau Hyuga Hinata itu menjadi Magician clas SS, Nagato tidak sadar kalau dia juga Magician clas SS.

" kau berisik sekali Nagato "

" apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Itachi? " tanya Nagato, Itachi kembali menghela nafas, kenapa dia harus satu kelompok dengan Uzumaki berisik itu. tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah keputusan kepala sekolah Senju Tsunade, jadi Itachi tidak bisa menolaknya.

beberapa tahun yang lalu kepala sekolah Akademi Magic Konoha, Senju Tsunade membentuk sebuah team yang terdiri dari 5 siswa paling berbakat di Akademi, mereka adalah Uzumaki Nagato, Uchiha Itachi, Hyuga Hinata, Senju Shion, dan yang terakhir adalah rahasia, karena yang terkuat itu tidak pernah menjunjukan dirinya di depan publik hanya Tuhan dan Author dan Tsunade saja yang tau.

" fiuh tadi itu, aku keren sekali, ya tidak Itachi? " tanya Nagato narsis, lengan kananya bersandar di pundak Itachi dengan santai. wajah Itachi jadi aneh menahan rasa kesal, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum kecil. mereka memang tidak pernah berubah, Uzumaki Nagato si mulut banyak dan Uchiha Itachi si muka tembok. jika keduanya bertemu selalu saja seperti itu.

saat ketiga nya sedang bercanda gurau, mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada sihir hitam berbentuk seperti bola dan sebesar bola tenis jatuh dari langit dan masuk kedalam tubuh Golem yang di bekukan Hinata.

 **Deg!**

' perasan apa ini? ti-tidak mungkin! ' batin Hinata terkejut saat merasakan pancaran energi sihir yang sangat kuat, bukan hanya Hinata saja tapi Nagato dan Itachi juga merasakanya, seketika wajah Nagato menjadi serius. energi sihir ini, Nagato sangat mengenalnya, ini adalah energi dari Dark Magician, dari semua hal di dunia ini Nagato paling benci dengan Dark Magician.

 **Krak!**

 **Prang!**

mereka bertiga terkejut saat melihat Es yang membungkus golem itu hancur berkeping-keping bersama dengan golem nya, asap gelap keluar dari serpihan tubuh golem itu dan menyebar luas menghantam apa saja di sekitarnya, beberapa pepohonan bahkan sampai tumbang dan layu saat terkena asap itu. asap itu mendekati ketiga nya. Hinata yang melihat itu langsung bertindak cepat.

" **Spesial Art : Ice Wall** "

Hinata menginjak tanah dan dari dalam tanah kaluar tembok Es yang menjulang tinggi melindungi Hinata dan dua rekanya. Hinata terkejut saat sihir Es nya perlahan mencair tidak kuat menahan hantaman asap gelap itu, Hinata tidak akan membiarkan pertahananya jebol begitu saja, dia terus menerus memperbaiki tembok Es nya. beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya asap gelap itu lenyap, Hinata bisa bernafas lega, walaupun 60% energi sihir nya sudah terkuras untuk mempertahankan tembok Es tadi.

" Hinata apa kau baik-baik saja? "

tanya Itachi kawatir, Itachi tau Hinata pasti kehilangan sebagaian besar energi sihirnya. Hinata menjawabnya dengan anggukan, jujur tidak hanya energi nya yang terkuras tapi juga tenaganya, keringat membasahi wajah cantik Hinata. dia tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini, dan Hinata tau ini pasti ulah Dark Magician.

tepat seperti yang mereka fikirkan, tidak jauh di hadapan mereka terlihat seseorang memakai jubah hitam bertudung, dan berdiri di atas cabang pohon, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena dia memakai topeng rubah putih dengan corak merah.

" hmm jadi mereka Magician clas SS dari Konoha? heh! mereka terlihat lemah! " ucap orang itu atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Kitsune, Kitsune adalah kode name nya, nama aslinya masih rahasia. dia melompat turun dari atas pohon. Kitsune menyiapkan sihir nya untuk menyambut tamu dari Konoha itu.

" **Dark Art : Shadow of hell "**

langit tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan dari dalam tanah keluar aura kegelapan yang menyembur seperti air. aura gelap itu menyebar luas dan mengarah pada tembok Es Hinata, aura hitam itu dengan sangat kuat menghantam tembok Es Hinata. Nagato Hinata dan Itachi terkejut secara tiba-tiba muncul lagi aura Dark Magician. bahkan kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya. tembok Es Hinata tidak kuat menahan terjangan sihir kegelapan Kitsune. Hinata mencoba terus memperbaiki pertahananya tapi sihir gelap itu sangatlah kuat. tembok Es itu pun perlahan retak, Nagato tidak tingal diam dia menyiapkan sihirnya.

" **Spesial Art : Chain Metal Dragon!** "

 **krak**

 **Blaaaaaarr!**

dari dalam tanah keluar rantai naga besi raksasa yang langsung mengamuk, amukan naga besi Nagato meratakan apa saja dalam radius 500 m, bahkan Kitsune sampai terpental saat terkena sambaran puluhan rantai yang keluar dari tubuh naga itu. setelah amukan naga basi itu mereda, bisa dilihat hutan yang tadinya di penuhi pepohonan langsung rata dengan tanah.

 **" Goaaarrrgg! "**

rantai naga besi itu mengaum memekikan telinga, setelah berhasil meratakan hutan. terlihat Nagato Hinata dan Itachi berdiri di atas kepala naga besi itu, Itachi sedikit terkejut melihat sihir kelas S Nagato, karena jarang sekali Nagato menjadi serius seperti ini. dia tau kenapa Nagato memasang wajah serius seperti itu, Nagato dari dulu memang sangat benci pada penguna Elemen Dark jadi tidak heran kalau dia sampai menghancurkan hutan.

Nagato menajamkan penglihatanya, tidak jauh dari hadapan rantai naga besi raksasa itu terdapat bulatan hitam yang melayang, bulatan hitam itu hancur dan terlihat Kitsune yang melayang di udara dengan bantuan sayap yang terbuat dari Elemen kegelapan.

" well tadi itu hampir saja, hm orang Konoha yang menyedihkan, terutama kau yang dari clan Uzumaki " ejek Kitsune. Kitsune memang senang mempermainkan emosi lawanya. Nagato terlihat sangat marah, delapan rantai keluar dari punggung nya dan menari-nari dengan masing-masing unjung rantai nya yang tajam seperti pedang.

" Nagato-san tenangkan dirimu, dan kau.. apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini? " ucap Hinata, dia mencoba menenangkan rekanya. karena bisa gawat kalau sampai Nagato lepas kendali dan mengamuk, dari semua Magician di kota Konoha, hanya Nagato lah yang paling berbahaya. Nagato meminta maaf pada Hinata, rantai di punggung nya kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

" tujuanku? tidak ada, aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain dengan Magician lemah seperti kalian.. " ucap sombong Kitsune, sekali lagi Kitsune berhasil memancing amarah, tapi kali ini bukan Nagato melainkan Itachi, Itachi merasa tidak terima di remehkan, tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh meremehkan prodigy dari clan Uchiha.

" jika itu mau mu! aku dengan senang hati akan, melenyapkan mu! **Fire Art : Fire** **Head Dragon!** " Itachi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menyemburkan Api dalam jumlah banyak, Api itu membentuk kepala naga raksasa. kepala naga api itu mengarah pada Kitsune dan siap menghanguskanya. bukanya takut Kitsune malah menyeringai di balik topeng nya. dari balik lengan jubah Kitsune keluar dua pedang, Kitsune mengengam kedua pedang itu. dan saat kepala naga api itu sudah dekat Kitsune langsung mengunakan Teknik Non-Elemen.

" **Stardevil** **Rampage!** "

 **Jras! Jras! Jras!**

 **Shing!**

Kitsune menebas kepala naga api raksasa itu dengan sangat cepat, bahkan setiap ayunan dual sword Kitsune tidak bisa di lihat, benar-benar sangat cepat, kepala naga Api Itachi pun lenyap hanya dengan beberapa tebasan. Itachi Nagato dan juga Hinata tidak percaya sihir clas S dengan mudah bisa di lenyapkan, mereka benar-benar dibuat terkejut dengan kemampuan Kitsune, bukan hanya memiliki Elemen kegelapan saja tapi dia juga bisa mengunakan Non-Elemen.

 **Swus!**

setelah menebas sihir Api Itachi, Kitsune melesat cepat ke arah ketiganya, Nagato yang melihat itu tidak akan membiarkan Kitsune berbuat semaunya, Nagato merentangkan tangan kananya ke depan, mulut naga besi itu terbuka lebar, dan dari dalam mulut naga itu keluarlah puluhan tidak tapi ratusan rantai yang langsung menyerang Kitsune.

Kitsune sedikit terkejut dengan kemampuan Nagato, tidak heran kalau Nagato itu di juluki si pembantai dari Konoha, kekuatannya bahkan melebihi perkiraanya. well tapi itu juga yang membuatnya tambah semangat. karena Kitsune merasa menemukan lawan yang setara.

 **Jras! Jras!**

" ahaha bagus.. aku jadi bersemangat untuk menghabisi kalian ahahaha! "

 **Jras!**

Kitsune semakin mengila, dia menebas puluhan rantai yang mendekatinya, tidak hanya puluhan mungkin sudah lebih dari ratusan rantai yang sudah di tebas dual sword Kitsune, dia semakin mengila menebas-nebas rantai Nagato. Nagato tidak mau kalah dia terus menerus menyerang Kitsune, dia juga memperbaiki setiap rantai yang di tebas Kitsune dan mengunakanya lagi untuk menyerang Kitsune.

 **Jras! Jras!**

 **Duak!**

" uhhgg! "

saat sedang gila-gilanya adu kekuatan dengan Nagato, Kitsune tidak sadar ada palu Es Hinata, palu Es itu langsung menghantam Kitsune dengan sangat keras, tubuh Kitsune pun terpental jauh, terombang ambing di udara. dan berakhir saat menghantam tebing.

 **Brak!**

sunguh keras sekali, bahkan tebing itu sampai retak, tidak berhenti sampai disana saja, kali ini Itachi yang melesat maju dengan Api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. dia melesat dengan kecepatan gila ke arah Kitsune dan langsung memukulnya.

" **Fire Art : Fire First! "**

 **Duak!**

 **Brakk!**

 **Blaaaarr!**

sunguh gila pukulan dari Itachi itu membuat tebing itu langsung hancur, tubuh Kitsune lagi-lagi terpental. Hinata dengan kecepatan penuhnya menghilang dari atas kepala naga besi, dan muncul jauh dari dua rekanya, dia sudah siap untuk menyambut Kitsune dengan palu Es raksasa.

" Hyaaaaa! terima ini! **Spesial Art : Ice** **Hammer!** "

 **Duak!**

 **Duaaar!**

Hinata memukul Kitsune ke tanah dengan palu Es raksasa, tubuh Kitsune jatuh membentur tanah dengan sangat keras bahkan sampai menyebabkan guncangan beberapa saat. debu mengepul ke langit, Hinata dan Itachi muncul kembali di samping Nagato. mereka fikir itu sudah cukup untuk membuat si topeng rubah itu babak belur. tapi betapa salah nya mereka karena meremehkan Kitsune.

 **Blaar!**

Nagato Itachi dan Hinata terkejut saat melihat tepat Kitsune jatuh tadi meledak, langit yang tadinya cerah berawan berubah menjadi gelap. debu itu menghilang dan terlihatlah Kitsune yang berdiri kokoh di hadapan **Chain Metal Dragon** Nagato. Kitsune melepaskan jubah nya dan membuangnya. terlihatlah surai kuning sebahu yang menari-nari tertiup hembusan angin, sisi kiri topeng Kitsune retak dan hancur, mereka bisa melihat sedikit wajah Kitsune, mata Kitsune berwarna biru laut, terlihat indah tapi sorot mata itu terlihat seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi.

" i-itu tidak mungkin! "

Hinata terkejut saat melihat ciri-ciri Kitsune yang sangat mirip seperti orang yang dia cintai, walaupun cuma sisi kiri atas saja wajahnya yang terlihat, tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Kitsune memakai seragam Non-Academi berwarna hitam, Nagato dan Itachi juga sama dengan Hinata, mereka berdua terkejut tapi bukan karena seragam Kitsune melainkan mendali hitam yang ada di dada Kitsune, mendali itu berbintang 5, itu artinya Kitsune sudah melampaui batasan Magician clas S, pantas saja dia masih bisa bertahan walaupun sudah di hajar habis-habisan, ternyata rank Kitsune adalah Magician clas SS, sungguh sangat langka Magician clas SS apalagi yang mengunakan Elemen kegelapan. sepertinya Nagato memasang harus benar-benar serus untuk melenyapkan Kitsune jika tidak maka dirinya lah yang akan terbunuh, karena lawanya di tingkatan yang sama atau mungkin bisa lebih.

sedikit informasi tentang sekolah Kitsune. Non-Academi adalah Akademi ilegal atau bisa dibilang suatu organisasi tertentu di luar pemerintahan negara, Non-Academi dulu di buat untuk para pecundang yang di asingkan dari kota atau dalam artian lain di buang, karena mereka hanya bisa memakai Non-Elemen dan pemerintah hanya menginginkan yang bisa mengunakan Elemen, karena di anggap mampu mengalahkan Youma. untuk itulah mereka para Non-Elemen di buang di asingkan dari tempat kelahiran mereka, tapi sejak pergantian pemerintahan, penguna Non-Elemen sedikit bernasib baik karena mereka masih di terima di Academi. tapi hanya 2 dari 5 Academi yang menerima Non-Elemen, satu di Konoha dan satunya lagi di Suna.

 **Back to Story**

aura hitam berkumpul di sekitar Kitsune, aura itu perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuh Kitsune, luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh Kitsune pun perlahan mulai sembuh. Kitsune melihat mereka yang berdiri di atas kepala naga besi, lebih tepatnya Kitsune hanya memperhatikan Hinata. dia tidak percaya dual sword nya di hancurkan oleh gadis itu.

 **Sebelumnya...**

" uhhgg! "

tubuh Kitsune kembali terpental setelah di hantam pukulan berlapis sihir Itachi, dia terombang ambing dan berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. dan saat Kitsune sudah berhasil mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi, tiba-tiba Hinata sudah ada di belakangnya.

" Hyaaaaa! terima ini! **Spesial Art : Ice Hammer!** "

Hinata mengayunkan palu Es itu dan menghantam Kitsune, tapi sebelum nya Kitsune sudah menyilangkan dual sword untuk menahan serangan Hinata.

 **krak! Prang!**

' mustahil..! '

batin Kitsune terkejut saat melihat dual sword nya hancur, karena tidak kuat menahan serangan palu Es Hinata. dan yang selanjutnya terjadi palu itu menghantam tubuh nya dengan sangat keras. Kitsune pun jatuh membentur tanah dengan sangat keras, bahkan dia bisa merasakan seluruh tulang di tubuhnya seperti remuk.

 **Sekarang...**

itulah kilasan balik hancurnya dual sword Kitsune. padahal dual sword itu di buat oleh kepala sekolah Non-Academi, dan sudah di uji ketahananya dan kekuatannya. Kitsune yakin gadis clas SS dari Konoha itu memiliki semacam roh Elementalis di tubuhnya, karena tidak mungkin dual sword nya hancur hanya karena di hantam Elemen Es biasa. well tidak masalah jika dual sword nya hancur, saat kembali nanti dia akan hajar si maniak ular itu karena memberinya pedang sampah, Kitsune menyiapkan sihirnya.

" **Dark Art : Devil Twins Sword!** "

Elemen kegelapan berkumpul di kedua telapak tangan Kitsune, Elemen kegelapan itu membentuk dua pedang iblis berbilah hitam. Nagato yang melihat Kitsune akan menyerang sudah bersip menyambutnya. Kitsune menyeringai di balik topeng nya dan...

 **Swus!**

Kitsune tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya. " kemana dia? " ucap Nagato. Hinata dan Itachi pun terkejut saat melihat Kitsune tiba-tiba menghilang, mereka sudah bersiap untuk serangan tiba-tiba dari Kitsune, tapi sudah lama mereka bersiaga namun Kitsune sepertinya hilang entah kemana.

" sepertinya dia sudah mundur, Hinata-san coba kau- "

 **Jleb!**

" Itachi! / Itachi-san! "

teriak Nagato dan juga Hinata saat melihat rekanya tertusuk pedang dari belakang, terlihat Kitsune yang berdiri di belakang Itachi dengan satu pedang nya yang menembus perut Itachi. Kitsune mencabut pedang nya dan menendang kepala Itachi.

 **Duak!**

tubuh Itachi tejatuh dari atas kepala naga besi Nagato. emosi Nagato tak terkendali melihat rekanya tertusuk tepat di hadapanya. delapan rantai kaluar dari punggung Nagato. rantai itu menari-nari dengan aura merah mengerikan, wajah kiri Nagato sudah berubah menjadi besi dengan tanduk dan mata kuning.

" **Arrrggg!** "

Nagato berteriak histeris dan tanpa aba-aba langsung melesat menyerang Kitsune, tentu saja itu membuat Kitsune terkejut dan tidak siap dengan serangan dadakan Nagato.

 **Duak!**

Nagato memukul dagu Kitsune dengan kuat hingga membuat tubuh Kitsune melayang, tidak berhenti di situ saja Nagato mengerahkan delapan rantainya untuk menyerang Kitsune.

 **Jleb! Jleb!**

 **Jleb!**

 **Mati Mati Matiiiiii..! "**

Nagato mengila dia menusuk nusuk tubuh Kitsune yang masih melayang di udara dengan rantai nya. Hinata menutup mulutnya dia syok melihat pemandangan keji di hadapanya. apalagi yang melakukanya adalah rekanya sendiri, dia tau Nagato sangat marah karena dia juga marah saat melihat rekanya tertusuk tadi, tapi Hinata tidak percaya Nagato menjadi seperti itu. Nagato terus menerus menyerang Kitsune yang sudah tak berdaya, Nagato semakin brutal tak terkendali, tidak hanya menusuk tapi dia tanpa ampun menebas-nebas tubuh Kitsune menjadi beberapa bagian. Nagato berhenti karena ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Kitsune, kenapa Kitsune tidak mengeluarkan darah? padahal sudah dia potong-potong. tepat seperti dugaan Nagato potongan tubuh Kitsune itu berubah menjadi beberapa bola hitam. dan tidak lama kemudian bola-bola itu meledakan asap hitam yang membutakan Nagato, Hinata dan juga naga besi nya.

tidak jauh dari posisi mereka, Kitsune berdiri tenang, dia berjalan pelan ke arah **Chain Metal Dragon** itu, seperti nya rencananya berhasil dan sekarang waktunya untuk membersihkan semuanya. Kitsune bersiap mengunakan kemampuan Non-Elemen nya.

" **Stardevil End!** "

 **Swus!**

 **Jras! Jras! Jras! Jras!**

 **Shing!**

 **Jleb!**

dalam satu kedipan mata Kitsune lenyap dan menebas seluruh tubuh **Chain Metal Dragon** mengunakan dual sword devil miliknya. tebasan dual sword Kitsune benar-benar sangat-sangat cepat, bahkan mungkin lebih cepat dari **Starburst Galaxy** milik Naruto. Kitsune mengakhiri nya dengan menusuk punggung Nagato hinga menembus perutnya. asap hitam itu seketika lenyap. Hinata perlahan membuka matanya, betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat melihat Nagato di tusuk dari belakang oleh Kitsune. Kitsune melepaskan dual sword nya dan bergerak cepat ke arah Hinata. dia mencekik leher Hinata.

" **Dark Art : Shadow Wings! "**

aura kegelapan berkumpul di punggung Kitsune dan membentuk sayap yang terbuat dari bayangan. Kitsune melayang dengan mencekik leher Hinata. tepat setelah itu **Chain Metal Dragon** Nagato terbelah-belah menjadi beberapa potongan. naga besi itu pun runtuh bersama dengan Nagato.

" katakan padaku dimana Artefak itu? " tanya Kitsune, tapi Hinata tidak menjawabnya, dia berusaha lepas dari cekikan Kitsune. Kitsune kesal dan mengeratkan cekikanya.

" aku tau ini sakit, jadi cepat katakan di mana, Konoha menyimpan Artefak itu! "

" a.. a-ku.. ti-dak.. ta-.. tau.. ma-maks-ud mu "

jawab Hinata susah payah. Artefak? apa yang di bicarakan pria bertopeng ini. Hinata bahkan tidak tau Artefak apa yang di maksud Kitsune. cekikan Kitsune itu membuat Hinata tidak bisa bernafas lagi.

" jangan membodohiku, dimana kalian menyimpan Artefak Recreation! "

tanya Kitsune lagi tapi Hinata sudah terlebih dulu tak sadarkan diri dalam genggamanya. Kitsune menghela nafas, dia melepaskan Hinata. tubuh Hinata pun jatuh menyusul kedua rekanya.

" aku harus bilang apa pada guru, hhh mungkin untuk sementara ini, rencananya di tunda dulu, tapi pasti aku akan... "

Kitsune menghentikan ucapanya, dia membuka topeng rubahnya dan membuangnya, terlihatlah wajah yang sangat-sangat mirip dengan Naruto. postur tubuh yang sama, wajah yang sama, surai kuning yang sama, mereka seperti satu orang, tapi yang membedakan keduanya adalah warna mata kanan Kitsune yang berbeda, jika Naruto berwarna biru laut semuanya. sedangakan Kitsune yang kiri biru laut sedangkan yang kanan hitam legam.

" menjalankan project...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Recreation! "

 **To be continue..**

cukup sampai disini untuk chapter ini.. oh ya seperti biasa di bawah ini adalah daftar karakter beserta Elemen nya yang tampil di chapter kali ini..

.

.

.

.

Name : Kitsune (samaran)

Age : 18

Elemen Dark : **Dark Art : Shadow of hell, Dark Art : Devil Twins Sword, Dark Art : Shadow Wings.**

Non-Elemen : **Stardevil Rampage, Stardevil End**

 **.**

Name : Uzumaki Nagato

Age : 20

Spesial Elemen : **Spesial Art : Hell Chain, Spesial Art : Chain Metal Dragon.**

 **.**

Name : Hyuga Hinata

Age :19

Spesial Elemen : **Spesial Art : Ice Blizzard, Spesial Art : Ice Wall, Spesial Art : Ice Hammer.**

.

Name : Uchiha Itachi

Age : 20

Elemen Fire : **Fire Art : Fire Ball, Fire Art : Fire Head Dragon, Fire Art : Fire First.**

ok teman sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya.. (kalau Author nya gk lupa buat update)

.

.

.

 **Bonus..**

Naruto : Author-san kok aku gk tampil?

Author : oh kau akan tampil di chapter selanjutnya dan seterusnya.. tenang saja

Naruto : hh syukurlah Dattebayo

Kitsune : lalu bagaimana denganku?

Naruto : kau itu hanya karakter Antagonis yang di ciptakan hanya untuk membantu jalan cerita saja, kau tidak di butuhkan lagi.. Dattebayo

Kitsune : apa katamu! Kau ingin merasakan **Stardevil End** Ya Naruto!

Naruto : hoho ayo kita adu **Stardevil End** mu atau **Starburst Galaxy** ku yang paling cepat!

Author : tenang2 kalian berdua sama2 penting..

Liliana : aku penting gak Author-san?

Author/Naruto/Kitsune : ehh? Siapa kau?

Liliana : hehehe tungu saja di chapter selanjutnya...kyun~

 **Bonus End**

Shiro log out!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : gaje, typo, fantasi, super power, alur berantakan, cerita abal-abal, mainstream, humor, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Harem? hmm Author akan pikirkan dulu, masalahnya ini belum masuk Romance.. seperti biasa Author muncul hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas Review nya di chapter sebelum nya itu sedikit membantu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy..

.

.

.

.

.

Battle of Elemen : Recreation!

Chapter 04

jaman dahulu kala, manusia hidup dengan damai, sebelum para Youma muncul, mereka hidup berdampingan, tanpa adanya sihir dunia sangat damai, tapi suatu hari seorang wanita yang tak di kenal jatuh dari langit, wanita itu mulai menyebarkan sihir kepada setiap orang, awalnya sihir hanya di gunakan untuk keperluan sehari-hari, tapi semakin lama sihir di gunakan untuk bertarung satu sama lainya, hingga terjadilah perang, perang itu terus berlanjut selama beberapa dekade, dunia pun terbagi menjadi beberapa wilayah hingga saat ini dan akibat peperangan itu energi negatif pun jadi menyebar luas ke seluruh dunia hingga menciptakan makhluk yang di sebut Youma.

terlihat Naruto yang duduk di bawah pepohonan di halaman sekolah, dia memakai seragam sekolah nya dengan mendali putih tanpa bintang di dadanya, penguna Non-Elemen memang tidak berbintang, karena tidak ada tingkatan untuk penguna Non-Elemen. mereka di nilai berdasarkan kemampuanya. berbeda dengan penguna Elemen mereka di nilai dari sihirnya, semakin besar sihirnya maka bintang nya semakin bertambah.

" hmm jadi seperti itu kejadiannya.. "

ucap Naruto, dia menutup buku yang dia baca, Naruto tadi meminjamnya di perpustakaan Academi, karena dia sangat penasaran dengan awal mulanya ke munculan sihir, hingga semakin berkembang di era yang modern ini. Naruto bangkit dan membersihkan pantat nya, dia harus mengembalikan buku ini, karena sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan di mulai.

Naruto berjalan santai di halaman sekolah yang sangat luas. tidak heran sih karena sekolah ini untuk para bangsawan dan orang-orang kaya yang terkenal. tapi ada beberapa siswa dari kalangan orang biasa yang bersekolah di sekolah elite itu dan salah satunya adalah Naruto ini.

halaman sekolah masih ramai di penuhi siswa/siswi Konoha Magic School. tapi walaupun halaman sekolah ramai, tidak ada yang memperhatikan Naruto, karena Naruto sejak awal masuk sekolah tidak terlalu mencolok, lagian para penguna Non-Elemen memang tidak di angap di sekolah itu, mereka hanya beruntung saja karena pemerintah berbaik hati membuka sekolah untuk para Non-Elemen.

Naruto sudah memasuki lorong sekolah, dia mencari-cari perpustakaan. karena ada banyak sekali ruangan di sekolah itu, tapi sudah lama Naruto menyusuri lorong, namun dia lupa di mana ruang perpustakaan nya tadi. sekolah ini luas nya gila Naruto bahkan sampai lelah mencari perpustakaan. Naruto tau ini sekolah elit dari yang paling elit, tapi tidak seperti ini juga, mungkin Naruto harus membawa kertas panduan sekolah, karena dia baru masuk beberapa hari yang lalu dan lagi tidak ada yang mau memandu nya di sekolah.

 **30 menit kemudian...**

" huf.. huf... akhirnya aku berhasil.. "

Naruto terlihat kelelahan setelah mengelilingi sekolah, dia sampai berkeliling tidak menentu hanya untuk mengembalikan buku tadi. dan ya akhirnya dia berhasil mengembalikanya walaupun butuh waktu setengah jam. Naruto ingat ada jam pelajaran pertama.

" gawat! aku terlambat! "

teriak Naruto histeris, dia begegas cepat mencari kelas nya, kelas Naruto adalah kelas E, kelas paling rendah dan mungkin tidak ada yang peduli. bahkan kelas E di tempatkan di belakang sekolah, bangunanya juga sudah tidak layak pakai, bukanya tidak mau memperbaiki, tapi pihak sekolah memiliki aturanya sendiri, setiap kelas akan mempunyai satu perwakilan untuk kelas spesial.

kelas spesial adalah kelas untuk bertarung bagi para murid dari masing-masing kelas. bagi pemenang bisa memilih satu dari tiga pilihan, item Magic, fasilitas kelas, atau naik kelas. tapi untuk item Magic kau harus memenangkan 10 pertandingan dan untuk naik kelas harus menang melawan murid kelas A atau kelas S. jadi pilihan yang paling utama adalah fasilitas kelas. jika menang maka fasilitas kelas akan di perbaiki atau di tambah. dan lagi pemenang nya akan terkenal dan mungkin berkesempatan masuk kelas Elite, dimana kelas itu hanya berisikan murid kelas SS dan SS+, itu kedengaran nya sangat hebat tapi kau harus mengalahkan murid kelas SS dan SS+ untuk bisa masuk kelas Elite, jadi intinya tidak mungkin dan kembali pada pilihan fasilitas kelas saja atau item Magic jika berhasil menang 10 kali tanpa kekalahan.

sesampainya di depan kelas E, Naruto kelahan dia mengambil nafas dulu karena berlari tidak menentu arah seperti tadi, kalau dilihat lagi kelas Naruto memang sudah bobrok, temboknya sudah retak sana-sini dan atapnya juga sudah bolong sebagian, sunguh menyedihkan padahal ini sekolah elite, tapi karena sudah peraturan sekolah mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto membuka pintu kelas dan melangkah masuk. bisa dilihat isi ruanganan kelasnya sungguh memprihatinkan tanpa meja kursi dan hanya ada selembar tikar, miridnya juga bisa di hitung dengan jari, hanya Naruto, dan pemuda yang hiperaktif bernama Rock Lee, dan satu lagi seorang gadis cacat yang duduk di kuri roda, nama nya adalah Uzume Sarah. penampilannya tidak cantik dengan surai merah di kepang dua dan tompel besar di pipi kirinya, Sarah juga memakai kacamata bulat, benar-benar mencerminkan seorang kutu buku. Naruto duduk di tikar di samping kiri Lee, sedangkan Sarah di belakang Naruto.

" Naruto-san kenapa kau terlambat? "

" iya tidak biasanya kau terlambat masuk Naruto-kun "

tanya Lee dan juga Sarah, karena Naruto biasanya memang sudah ada di kelas lebih dulu dan jarang terlambat. Naruto bingung mau menjawab apa tapi mungkin dia harus jujur.

" aku tersesat.. mau bagaimana lagi aku kan baru beberapa hari di sekolah ini " jawab Naruto. jawaban dari Naruto itu membuat keduanya tersentak, mereka menundukan kepala, kenapa mereka bisa lupa untuk memandu teman baru mereka ini. Naruto yang melihat kedua nya menunduk mencoba mencairkan suasana.

" ahaha tidak perlu di fikirkan, aku tau kailan berdua sibuk, setiap jam istirahat kau harus bekerja di kantin kan Lee, dan Sarah-san kondisi tubuh mu lemah, jadi aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu.. " ucap Naruto. semuanya diam melihat guru sudah masuk kelas.

" pagi semuanya! "

ucap guru kelas E, dia adalah Maito Guy, Guy sebenarnya adalah guru kelas D, tapi karena Guy yang lebih tau tentang Non-Elemen dari semua guru di Akademi, jadi dia di tempatkan di kelas E oleh Senju Tsunade, kepala sekolah Konoha Magic School. ketiga nya pun menjawab sapaan Guy.

" jadi apa pelajaran kali ini? " tanya Naruto, Lee dan Sarah pun menganguk, Guy melipat buku nya dan tersenyum misterius. tentu saja itu membuat Naruto menaikan satu alisnya. tidak biasanya guru nya itu tersenyum seperti itu.

" kalian ingat hari ini adalah... "

" hari ini adalah? / hari ini adalah? "

ucap Lee dan Sarah secara bersamaan karena Guy sengaja menghentikan ucapanya dan itu membuat mereka penasaran kecuali Naruto, Naruto malah memasang wajah aneh, dia tebak pasti sebentar lagi akan ada drama dadakan.

" hari ini adalah hari kelas spesial uwooooooooo! " teriak Guy penuh semangat, Rock Lee yang mendengar itu berbinar, Lee tidak kuasa menahan tangisan bahagianya dia bangkit dan langsung memeluk Guy.

" uwoooo! guru Guy! "

" Leeee! "

" guru Guy! "

" Leeeeeeee! "

murid dan guru itu berpelukan mengharukan, suasana kelas pun berganti latar menjadi pantai di sore hari dengan sulset matahari terbenam. wajah Naruto menjadi aneh melihat drama dadakan tepat di hadapanya. perutnya tiba-tiba terasa mual, Naruto pun bergegas keluar kelas dan muntah sebanyak-banyaknya. ini sudah ke 3 kalinya dia melihat drama maut antara Lee dan Guy. sungguh tadi itu pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata.

 **Skip time...**

seperti yang tadi Guy katakan kalau hari ini adalah hari kelas spesial. semua guru dan murid berkumpul di stadium yang ada di belakang sekolah, stadium itu seperti stadium sepak bola, sangat luas dan besar. tiap kursi di bagi sesuai kelas, kursi VIP berada di barisan atas dan itu untuk para guru dan Magician kelas SS dan SS+, sedangkan di bawahnya untuk Magician kelas S dan A, dan di barisan bawah nya lagi untuk Magician kelas B, C dan D. untuk kelas E sendiri tidak di sediakan kursi Naruto terpaksa berdiri, dia menemani Sarah di di pinggiran arena. sedangkan untuk Lee sendiri sedang bersiap di ruangan tungu para peserta, karena dialah yang mewakili kelas E. untuk bertarung melawan kelas lain. Tsunade berdiri di ikuti oleh semua guru dan murid, kecuali Naruto karena dia dari tadi memang sudah berdiri. ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto, di pungung nya terdapat seperti pedang yang terbungkus perban putih. itu adalah Bokken pemberian ayah Naruto sebelum masuk Academi sebagai hadiah untuk Naruto karena berhasil masuk Konoha Magic School.

" baiklah dengan ini spesial kelas dimulai! "

teriak Tsunade, para murid bersorak seru karena akhirnya kelas spesial akan dimulai. Tsunade kambali duduk di kursi nya. tepat setelah itu muncul layar besar di tengah stadium, layar itu memperlihatkan profil perwakilan murid dari setiap kelas yang mengikuti kelas spesial. dari daftar perwakilan kelas itu ada beberapa yang mencolok karena kemampuanya. pertama Hyuga Neji kelas A, kedua Inuzuka Kiba kelas B, dan terakhir Nara Shikamaru kelas C, untuk kelas S sendiri juga ikut serta tapi tidak ikut battle arena melainkan menerima tantangan dari pemenang, jika kelas S mengalahkan penantang maka dia berhak menantang kelas SS, tapi jika penantang yang mengalahkan kelas S maka dia akan naik kelas sesuai dengan kemampuanya. itu juga berlaku untuk kelas A walaupun kelas A juga ikut battle arena.

layar besar di tengah stadium itu mengacak setiap peserta dari masing-masing kelas. nama yang pertama keluar adalah Rock Lee dari kelas E, dan yang kedua adalah Uchiha Shin dari kelas D.

 **Rock Lee vs Uchiha Shin!**

" kyaaa! Shin-kun "

" kalahan si pecundang itu Shin! "

" hancurkan kelas E! "

sontak para penonton berteriak menjagokan Shin. tentu saja mereka memilih Shin karena dia lumayan berbakat dalam mengunakan Elemen Api, sedangkan Rock Lee malah di bully sana-sini, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memasang wajah santai, dia sudah biasa mendengar kata hancurkan kelas E atau sejenisnya, memang kelas E tidak di anggap di Akademi, tapi Naruto akan membuktikan suatu saat nanti kalau kelas E lah yang terbaik.

Lee dan juga Shin memasuki arena, keduanya saling berhadapan, wajah arogan Shin menyeringai, karena lawanya adalah kelas E, dan dia juga sudah tau semua teknik Non-Elemenya Rock Lee, jadi ini akan mudah untuknya. sedangkan Lee terlihat gugup karena lawanya kali ini adalah Uchiha Shin. apa dia bisa menang melawan pengendali Elemen Api terbaik.

 **Start Battle!**

setelah suara mendengar suara sistem itu, Rock Lee langsung berlari menerjang Shin. tentu saja Shin dengan mudah menghindari terjangan Rock Lee. Shin menyiapkan sihirnya.

" **Fire Art : Duo Fire Ball!** "

Shin menembakan bola api ke arah Lee, Lee yang melihat itu sudah bersiap mengunakan teknik Non-Elemen miliknya. tumbuh Lee mengeluarkan energi putih dan dia langsung menerjang bola Api itu

" **Konoha Strike!** "

 **Braass!**

Lee memukul dengan kuat, bola Api itu pun lenyap. para guru sedikit terkejut dengan kemampuan Rock Lee, mereka tidak menyangka Lee sedikit punya bakat di bidang Non-Elemen. Shin menyeringai dia sudah tau Lee akan melenyapkan sihir bola Api itu.

" lalu bagaimana dengan yang ke dua! "

" yang ke dua? "

tanya Lee, dia bingung apa yang di maksud Shin dengan yang ke dua? tunggu dulu tadi Lee sempat mendengar Shin mengatakan duo Fire ball jangan-jangan, tepat seperti yang Lee duga dari langit jatuh bola Api seperti meteor. bola Api itu langsung menghantam Lee yang tidak siap.

 **Duummm!**

terjadi ledakan di tengah arena saat bola Api itu menghantam tempat Lee. sorak seru para penonton memenuhi stadium, mereka sepertinya sangat senang saat Lee terkena bola Api Shin.

" Leee! "

teriak Sarah, dia sangat kawatir dengan teman pertama nya itu, sebelum ada Naruto, Lee lah yang selalu membawa nya jalan-jalan keliling sekolah, karena tubuhnya yang lemah Sarah di haruskan tetap di kursi roda. sebenarnya Sarah itu Magician kelas A, tapi semua teman kelas nya tidak ada yang mau membantu nya, hanya Rock Lee lah yang selalu membantu nya, karena itu Sarah pindah ke kelas E, tapi sejak Naruto masuk, Naruto lah yang menggantikan Lee, karena Lee harus bekerja di kantin dan Sarah juga tidak mau terus merepotkan Lee. lagian Sarah juga sepertinya merasa lebih nyaman dengan Naruto karena dia ehem.. tampan menurut Sarah, andai saja Naruto memiliki Elemen maka sudah pasti dia perfek dan mungkin akan jadi rebutan para gadis. Sarah tidak tau bahwa Naruto sebenarnya memiliki Elemen yang sangat-sangat langka yaitu Angin.

 **Back to fight..**

setelah debu bekas ledakan tadi menghilang, terlihatlah Rock Lee yang masih berdiri, sekujur tubuh Lee melepuh akibat terkena bola Api Shin. Shin menaikan satu alis nya dia bingung orang bodoh macam apa yang menangkis sihir Api dengan tangan kosong. maka itulah yang akan terjadi. tubuhnya akan melepuh seperti Rock Lee.

' pa-padahal.. aku sudah melapisi tubuhku dengan Energi..(uhuk) Shin-san memang kuat! ' batin Lee, Lee memuntahkan darah segar, sepertinya tidak hanya tubuh bagian luar nya saja yang terluka tapi bagian dalam juga. penonton semakin bersorak meriah melihat Rock Lee memuntahkan darah di layar besar. Rock Lee jatuh tertunduk tubuh nya terasa sakit semua, padahal Lee ingin sekali memenangkan pertandingan ini, Rock Lee ingin kelas E lebih layak lagi. tapi tubuhnya sudah sampai pada batasanya karena serangan Api Shin tadi mengenai telak tubuhnya.

 **Ruangan VIP**

" seperti yang di harapkan dari Uchiha Shin, dia memang berbakat " ucap SS Magician, dia adalah seorang gadis berparas sangat cantik, bersurai pink panjang dan memakai seragam Academi dengan hiasan jubah putih dan mendali bintang 5 di dadanya. dia adalah Haruno Sakura, satu dari tujuh Magician Elite di Konoha.

" huh? tentu saja si Uchiha itu ungul, dada-rata! apa kau tidak lihat lawannya adalah kelas E! " balas seorang gadis yang tak kalah cantik dari Sakura, dia juga Magician kelas SS dan satu dari tujuh Magician Elite, dia adalah Akatsuki Konan. gadis yang paling cantik sekaligus rival Sakura. untuk penampilan nya Konan bersurai biru panjang, memakai seragam Academi dan memakai jubah putih, tidak lupa mendali bintang 5 di dada jumbo nya.

urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Sakura, mendengar ucapan Konan yang menyingung dada nya, seperti biasa Konan itu selalu membuatnya kesal, kali ini Sakura membiarkanya, karena di ruangan VIP itu ada Tsunade dan para guru lain juga beberapa teman kelas nya. Konan mengerutkan dahi nya tidak biasanya Sakura itu tidak membalas sindirannya, ahh dia tau Sakura pasti ingin menjaga image nya di depan para guru. ini kesempatan bagus untuknya.

" hoho.. kau ingin tetap santai ya dada-rata! tidak apa tidak apa.. dada mu itu memang rata! jadi bagus, tetaplah diam! " sindir pedas Konan.

 **Krak!**

tanah pijakan Sakura retak, dia memang harus benar-benar menahanya. atau image nya sebagai gadis yang angun akan hancur, Sakura melotot tajam ke arah Konan, seolah tatapan Sakura itu mengatakan ' kau akan mati Konan! ' dengan sangat jelas. sedangkan Konan sendiri malah tertawa kecil melihat tatapan membunuh Sakura, Konan merasa puas sudah membuat sahabat sekaligus rival nya itu marah.

" oh iya Tsunade-sama dari tadi aku tidak melihat Shion dan team nya, dimana mereka? " tanya pemuda bernama Pain Yahiko, dia adalah Macian kelas SS+, Yahiko adalah sabahat Nagato dari kecil, Yahiko juga Magician kelas top di Konoha, bisa dibilang dia adalah yang terkuat di angkatanya. mendali di dada nya juga berbintang 6, dan Yahiko memakai jubah hitam spesial untuk para master.

" ohh mereka aku berikan tugas rahasia, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir Yahiko " jawab Tsunade, tapi sebenarnya Tsunade menyembunyikan kebenarannya bahwa Hinata, Nagato, dan Itachi ada di rumah sakit Konoha, keadaan mereka sangat kritis dari kemarin, terutama untuk Itachi dan Nagato. sedangkan Hinata sendiri masih koma karena kehabisan energi sihir nya. Yahiko menganguk mengerti, dia hanya khawatir dengan sahabatnya. tapi Yahiko tau Tsunade tidak pernah berbohong jadi dia bisa bernafas lega.

' maafkan aku Yahiko, aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu sekarang, setidaknya sampai Shion menemukan pelakunya! ' batin Tsunade, walaupun terlihat tenang tapi dia juga khawatir dengan keselamatan putrinya. Nagato, Hinata, dan Itachi yang sangat kuat itu saja bisa dikalahkan, Tsunade tau putrinya sangatlah kuat tapi dia tidak yakin Shion bisa mengalahkan pelakunya. untuk saat ini Tsunade juga tidak bisa meminta bantuan si rahasia di team Shion. karena si rahasia atau Magician yang paling kuat di Konoha itu juga sedang ada urusanya sendiri. jadi untuk saat ini bergantung pada Shion untuk menemukan pelakunya.

Tsunade, Sakura, Konan, Yahiko dan para guru, terlihat terkejut saat seseorang memasuki battle arena dan berdiri membelakangi Rock Lee yang tertunduk.

 **Back to arena..**

semua orang terlihat terkejut melihat Naruto yang seenak jidatnya memasuki battle arena. banyak dari para murid yang tidak mengenali Naruto dan bertanya-tanya siapa dia? karena Naruto dari awal masuk memang tidak terlalu mencolok dan lebih sering berada di kelas sampai waktu pulang sekolah, jadi wajar tidak ada yang mengenalinya. mungkin hanya ada beberapa yang mengenali Naruto, salah satunya adalah Hyuga Neji, Neji mengengam kuat melihat wajah Naruto di layar besar. Naruto melihat ke arah ruangan VIP.

" Tsunade-sama bolehkah aku mengantikanya? sepertinya Lee sudah kelelahan " ucap Naruto.

sontak ucapan Naruto itu, membuat para penonton berteriak marah, ada juga yang histeris yang ini untuk para gadis karena wajah Naruto yang terlihat tampan di layar besar. mereka baru sadar ada yang lebih tampan dari Uchiha Sasuke di Akademi, tapi saat mengetahui kenyataanya, bahwa Naruto dari kelas E, membuat beberapa gadis itu kecewa berat.

" jika itu keinginan mu lakukanlah, tapi aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi padamu.. kau bisa memulainya Namikaze! " ucapan Tsunade bisa didengar oleh seluruh murid dan juga Naruto sendiri. Naruto tersenyum kecil ini saatnya dia menunjukkan taring nya.

" ahahaha! seorang sampah seperti mu tidak akan mengubah apapun, yang kuatlah yang menang, kalian kecoak kelas E akan kuhancurkan! " teriak Shin. seluruh murid laki-laki tertawa mendengar ucapan Shin, murid perempuan juga ingin tertawa tapi mereka tidak tega menertawakan orang tampan seperti Naruto.

" kau tidak akan tau kalau belum mencobanya, yang kuat atau yang lemah, yang akan di hancurkan! " balas Naruto cool, surai kuning nya tertiup hembusan angin, dia mengambil Bokken di punggung nya.

" cih! untuk seorang pecundang kau banyak bicara juga, akan kubuat kau merasakan rasa sakit yang melebihi Rock Lee! " ucap Shin, dia tidak terima dengan ucapan Naruto tadi. Shin sudah menyiapkan sihirnya. tingal menunggu hitungan mundur di mulainya battle, 3 2 1...

 **Start Battle!**

" **Fire Art : Fire-** "

 **Swuss!**

dalam sekejap mata Naruto sudah membelakangi Shin, tentu saja hal itu membuat para penonton sangat terkejut dengan kecepatan Naruto, bahkan Tsunade sendiri sampai berdiri dari kursi nya. Naruto kembali menaruh Bokken itu di punggung nya. lalu beberapa detik kemudian...

" Aaaaaarrgggggggg! "

Shin berteriak kesakitan dan tumbang tak sadarkan diri, secara bersamaan gelombang kejut angin menerpa seluruh penonton, gelombang angin itu sangat kuat bahkan sampai membuat kaca di rungan VIP pecah! mereka semua diam mematung melihat murid kelas E mengalahkan murid kelas D tidak lebih dari satu detik.

.

.

.

(Naruto melihat ke arah pembaca)

" Chapter kali ini aku bintang nya... "

 **To be continue...**

fiuh selesai juga..Author sampai berfikir keras untuk adegan yang terakhir tadi.. ohh ya seperti biasa di bawah ini ada daftar karakter dan Elemen nya..

Name : Rock Lee

Age : 19

Non-Elemen : **Konoha Strike**

Name : Uchiha Shin

Age : 19

Elemen Fire : **Fire Art : Duo Fire Ball**

Ok sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.. tapi entahlah kapan karena Author juga manulisnya saat ada waktu luang saja, belum lagi beberapa fic lain Author yang harus updated seperti **Return of Prince : A Harem king! / Legen of Doujutsu : Rise of the Golden Sharinggan** dan beberapa fic laimya yang masih dalam tahap penulisan.. mungkin agak lama tapi kalau fic ini banyak peminatnya ya Author akan usahakan secepatnya tapi tidak janji kapan updated nya..

 **Bonus!**

Liliana : mou~ Author-san kenapa aku gak ada? aku kan malu sudah bilang seperti itu kemarin aku malu Kyun~

Author : ohh maaf di chapter depan pasti ada kok..

Liliana : janji ya Author-san aku ingin sekali memeluk Naruto-kun hihi

Naruto : ehh Kok aku? apa hubungannya dengan mu dattebayo?

Liliana : ada deh lihat saja di Chapters selanjutnya..

 **Bonus end**

Shiro log out!


	5. Chapter 5

Natuto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : gaje, typo, fantasi, super power, alur berantakan, cerita abal-abal, mainstream, humor dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Anjay! jumpa lagi denganku ehh maksudnya dengan Author ahaha #plak) banyak yg ngeluh soal word nya, batasan Author nulis memang 3k tapi yah mungkin akan Author tambah jadi 3k setengah atau 4k lah, well semoga bisa menghibur..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy...

.

.

.

.

.

Batte of Elemen : Recreation

Chapter 05

 **Prank!**

kaca ruangan VIP pecah mereka semua terkejut dengan kemampuan Naruto, bahkan hanya dengan kibasan anginya saja sangat kuat, ini pertama kalinya Tsunade melihat hal seperti ini, tapi bukan hanya Tsunade saja melainkan para guru yang lain juga pertama kali melihat hal seperti itu. kalian bisa lihat wajah Guy yang berubah menjadi sangat aneh, rahang nya menyentuh tanah, matanya melotot ke depan. Guy seperti nya yang paling syok dengan kemampuan Naruto. dia tidak pernah melihat kemampuan Non-Elemen seperti itu. gerakan Naruto tadi seperti membelah Angin, dan itu tidak mungkin di lakukan oleh penguna Non-Elemen biasa. bahkan Guy sendiri ragu bisa melakukan seperti Naruto tadi.

penonton yang tadinya bersorak seru juga pada diam, mereka tidak percaya kelas E memiliki murid seperti itu, bahkan bisa mengalahkan kelas D dengan sekali serangan yang mereka sendiri tidak bisa melihatnya, itu terjadi begitu cepat dan mata mereka tidak bisa meresponya. sungguh gerakan yang seperti menembus lorong waktu.

sama halnya dengan yang lainya Rock Lee dan Sarah sangat terkejut dengan kemampuan Naruto, mereka tidak tau kalau teman sekelas mereka itu ternyata kuat sangat kuat malah, tapi yang membuat mereka bingung kenapa orang kuat seperti Naruto masuk kelas E. Naruto mengampiri Lee di pinggir arena.

" kau tidak apa Lee? "

tanya Naruto, Lee hanya bisa menganguk karena dia masih terkejut dengan kemampuan Naruto tadi. Naruto melihat Sarah yang juga melihat ke arah nya, Naruto tersenyum manis dan itu membuat pipi Sarah merah merona karena melihat senyuman Naruto.

" **Fire Art : Fire Ball!** "

mereka semua di kejutkan dengan serangan sihir bola Api yang mengarah pada Naruto. dengan respon yang sangat cepat Naruto mengambil Bokken nya, dia berbalik arah dan mengaktifkan skill Non-Elemen miliknya.

" **Starburst** **Stream!** "

 **Jras! Jras! Jras!**

 **Shing!**

kembali para penonton di buat terkejut dengan kemampuan Non-Elemen Naruto, mereka sangat terkejut, terutama kepala sekolah Senju Tsunade, dia tidak percaya Naruto membelah bola Api itu menjadi beberapa bagian dan akhirnya lenyap. Konan dan Sakura bahkan sampai tidak berkedip melihat skill Non-Elemen Naruto, mereka baru tau kalau pengguna Non-Elemen itu ternyata sangat luar biasa hebat. untuk Rock Lee sendiri? jangan di tanya, expresi wajah Lee sama seperti Guy, Lee baru tau Naruto memiliki skill Non-Elemen seperti itu.

 **Tap!**

Naruto melihat seseorang melompat turun ke battle arena, Naruto tau orang itu, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke kelas S, siswa paling arogan di sekolah, dan orang yang sangat ingin Naruto jauhi, karena dia tau sifat Sasuke yang tidak mau kalah dan itulah yang membuat Naruto tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sasuke.

" kenapa kau menyerangku? "

tanya Naruto, dia mencoba sedikit berbasa-basi dengan Sasuke, ya karena dia tau apa maksud Sasuke sebenarnya. dan Naruto tidak ingin itu, yang dia inginkan adalah cepat pulang dan tidur.

" bertarunglah denganku Namikaze! "

ucap Sasuke dengan wajah arogan. kan? apa yang Naruto bilang itu benar, si Sasuke itu tidak mau kalah, dia selalu ingin menjadi no 1 di Akademi, itu mungkin bisa terwujud jika sifat Sasuke tidak seperti itu, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan malas dia sudah mengantuk karena semalam latihan penuh.

" hhh lain kali saja.. jaa ne "

ucap Naruto dengan wajah bosan dan melangkah pergi. ucapan dari Naruto itu sontak membuat mulut para siswa menganga, pasalnya banyak dari mereka yang ingin adu kekuatan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dan ini dia malah menolaknya dengan wajah yang ehem.. keren menurut para gadis dan menjengkelkan menurut para laki-laki.

" jangan menghindar dariku Namikaze! **Lightning Art : Thunder Bolt!** "

Sasuke tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto dengan Elemen Petir nya. semua orang terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyerang Naruto dari belakang. saat unjung Petir itu sedikit lagi mengenai punggung Naruto, Naruto secara tiba-tiba lenyap. dan itu membuat serangan Petir Sasuke meleset mengenai pingir arena.

 **Blaarr!**

terjadi ledakan kecil saat Petir Sasuke menyambar pinggiran arena, tentu saja itu membuat para penonton tidak berkedip dan mulut mereka menganga melihat lagi kecepatan Naruto, di ruangan VIP sendiri Haruno Sakura sangat terkejut dengan kemampuan siswa kelas E, yang dia tau bernama Namikaze Naruto itu.

" astaga! dia menghindarinya! si-siapa dia sebenarnya? " ucap Sakura, dia tidak tau kalau di kelas E ada siswa seperti Naruto, kecepatanya sunguh gila, dan ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihatnya, Sakura sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menghindari kecepatan petir seperti itu.

' Namikaze Naruto.. siapa sebenarnya kau ini ' batin Tsunade, Naruto memang selalu mengejutkanya, tidak hanya dalam hal kekuatan tapi juga kecepatanya, jika saja dia tau dari awal, Tsunade akan memperlakukan Naruto dengan khusus, dan mungkin akan menempatkanya di kelas yang lebih layak.

kembali ke battle arena. mata Sasuke bergerak liar mencari keberadaan Naruto, dia tidak menyangka Naruto bisa menghindari nya bahkan tanpa melihatnya.

" mencariku? "

Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar suara Naruto di belakang nya, tidak hanya Sasuke tapi yang lainnya juga tidak percaya Naruto secara tiba-tiba ada di belakang Sasuke, bahkan Naruto berdiri santai membelakangi Sasuke. Naruto menaruh kembali Bokken itu di punggung nya. tunggu dulu kejadian ini seperti...

" Aaaargggg! "

Sasuke berteriak memilukan, Sasuke merasakan rasa yang teramat sakit di sekujur tubuh nya, kembali gelombang kejut Angin menerpa seluruh wajah penonton, bahkan kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya. lagi-lagi dan lagi Naruto itu terus membuat semua orang termasuk para guru dan Magician kelas SS terkejut dengan kemampuanya, seperti yang Naruto katakan, dia benar-benar menunjukan taring nya. Sasuke jatuh tertunduk sambil memegangi perutnya. skill Naruto tadi sangat menyakitkan, pantas saja Uchiha Shin tidak kuat dan langsung pingsan, dan sepertinya Sasuke juga seperti itu tapi dia mencoba menguatkan dirinya.

" lain kali kau tidak usah sombong, ingat Uchiha, di atas langit masih ada langit " ucap Naruto. dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan arena, para penonton di buat terdiam dengan kata-kata Naruto. mereka benar-benar tidak percaya murid kelas E mampu mengalahkan kelas D dan bahkan kelas S, apalagi itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke murid paling berbakat di Akademi dengan dual Elemen yang langka. mereka sampai bertanya-tanya siapa Namikaze Naruto ini? apa latar belakang keluarga nya? dan seberapa kuat dia sebenarnya. pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepala beberapa guru dan Magician kelas SS, bahkan Tsunade sendiri.

' Namikaze Naruto kah? ' batin Yahiko, setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kemampuan Naruto, dia sedikit tertarik dengan Naruto, tertarik dalam artian kekuatannya. mungkin lain kali dia sendiri yang menguji seberapa besar kekuatan Naruto itu.

 **Skip..**

seperti biasa setelah pulang sekolah Naruto menuju ke danau di tengah hutan di dekat rumah Sarutobi. tujuan Naruto tidak lain hanya untuk berlatih kemampuanya dan meningkatkan energi di dalam tubuhnya, baik itu energi sihir atau energi Non-Elemenya dengan bertapa. Naruto akan memulainya dengan latihan seperti biasanya. tapi sebelum itu dia menaruh tas dan membuka baju nya, tujuannya agar seragam sekolahnya itu tidak kotor. dan terlihatlah Naruto bertelanjang dada, tubuh Naruto terlihat atletis karena setiap hari berlatih. jadi tidak heran tubuh nya sudah terbentuk seperti itu.

" baik ayo coba skill baru **Starwind** **Dragon First!** "

Naruto bergerak sangat lincah meninju menendang dan melompat, Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya seperti orang bertapa di udara, beberapa detik kemudian Naruto melepaskan energi dalam jumlah besar dan menghantamkan telapak tangan kananya ke bawah.

 **Brakk!**

 **Blaarr!**

tanah retak dan meledak akibat di hantam Angin berkapasitas besar yang keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto. Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna dia terkejut dengan efek skill nya sendiri. serangan seperti tadi bisa untuk membunuh orang, Naruto tidak akan mengunakan itu saat bertarung, dia bisa membunuh orang dalam sekejap, dan Naruto tidak mau itu. Naruto tadi menggabungkan Elemen Angin dengan skill Non-Elemen miliknya.

Elemen Angin sangat berbeda dengan Elemen lainya, untuk itulah kenapa Elemen Angin ini sangat spesial dan paling kuat di antara Elemen lainya. Elemen Angin bisa di gabungkan dengan skill Non-Elemen. jadi jika kau memiliki keduanya, maka kau tidak akan terkalahkan. selain untuk menyerang Elemen Angin juga bisa di pakai untuk bertahan, pertahananya jauh lebih kuat dari Elemen Tanah yang nobate juaranya bertahan. Elemen Angin segalanya di dunia serba sihir ini, maka dari itu penguna Elemen Angin hanya akan muncul 1.000 tahun sekali, dan Naruto adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena selain Elemen nya Angin dia juga berbakat dalam skill Non-Elemen. dan itu membuat Naruto tak terkalahkan.

Naruto istirahat sebentar di bawah pepohonan, Naruto mengambil nafas dulu sejenak, karena selain daya hacur nya yang tinggi skill baru nya tadi juga banyak kekurangannya, termasuk cepat menguras tenaganya dan juga energi nya. dia hanya bisa mengunakan skill seperti tadi sekali saja dalam sehari, itu juga kalau dia dalam keadaan bahaya, tapi Naruto akan terus berlatih agar bisa mengunakan skill tadi tanpa batasan. untuk itu dia membutuhkan pasokan energi yang sangat besar. dan mengisi energi ada 2 macam cara, yang pertama bertapa selama mungkin dan cara yang kedua mengunakan item Magic.

Item Magic adalah suatu benda sihir yang bisa mempercepat pengisian energi dalam tubuh Magician. item Magic biasanya berbentuk kalung, gelang, cincin, atau semacamnya, tentu ada kualitas ada harga, item Magic sangatlah mahal dan mungkin hanya orang yang paling kaya saja yang bisa membeli nya. jadi Naruto hanya bisa mengunakan cara ke dua, yaitu dengan bertapa. ya walaupun energi di tubuh nya tidak bisa penuh, karena sering di gunakan untuk berlatih.

" huf saatnya berlatih lagi "

Naruto kembali bangkit, dia merasa sudah cukup istirahat nya, kali ini Naruto akan berlatih Elemen Angin, dia ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru, karena dari kemarin Naruto hanya fokus dengan Non-Elemen nya saja dan melupakan Elemen Angin dalam dirinya, yang juga harus di tingkatkan. Naruto langsung memasuki mode Elemental.

" Ehh? apa itu? "

Naruto terkejut saat melihat seragam Akademi nya bersinar Hijau, Naruto pun mendekat dan mencari benda apa yang bersinar itu, dan setelah dapat ternyata itu adalah mendali nya. Naruto tidak percaya ini mendalinya berubah warna dari Silver menjadi Hijau dan lagi muncul bintang, tidak hanya satu bintang tapi 7 bintang sekaligus! ini gila, yang Naruto tau Magician terkuat adalah yang mempunyai 6 bintang, dan dia malah mempunyai 7 bintang, mungkin ini efek dari Elemen nya yang dikatakan Elemen terkuat dari seluruh Elemen yang ada. entah Naruto harus senang atau malah bingung, senang karena dia memiliki Elemen yang paling kuat, dan bingung karena setiap kekuatan besar mempunyai tanggung jawab besar juga. itu yang ayah nya selalu katakan pada Naruto. dan jika itu benar maka Naruto harus bersiap. menghadapi acaman besar di masa mendatang. Naruto menaruh kembali mendali itu di seragam nya, dia harus kembali melatih Elemen Angin nya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Naruto memejamkan kan matanya, dia berkonsentarsi menyiapkan sihirnya, Angin mulai berkumpul di sekitar tubuh Naruto, mereka berputar indah mengelilingi tubuh Naruto, Naruto membuka mata nya dan melepaskan sihirnya ke langit.

" **Wind Art : Wind Eagle Evolution! "**

langit yang tadinya cerah berawan langsung terbelah, sontak saja hal itu membuat orang di kota menghentikan aktivitas nya dan melihat kelangit, banyak dari mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, banyak yang berangapan itu adalah ulah dari Uchiha corp atau Senju corp yang sedang menguji sejanta sihir baru mereka. ada juga yang berangapan ulah dari Hyuga corp dan para bangsawan tinggi lainya yang sedang menguji senjata sihir atau sejenisnya. tapi semua angapan itu hancur saat melihat kepala Elang raksasa muncul dari langit. Elang itu turun dari langit dan melayang di udara dengan sayap dan ekornya yang terbuat dari Angin.

sotak saja hal itu mengejutkan semua orang, karena mereka baru pertama kali melihat yang seperti itu, dan seperti nya Elang itu terbuat dari Angin. sekali lagi Elang itu terbuat dari Angin! itu artinya sudah muncul Wind Magician, kebetulan sekali ada seorang reporter tv swasta, mereka tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan langka ini. mereka bergegas merekam gambar Elang itu.

" disini saya Conclo melaporkan dari tkp, permisa bisa ada lihat di belakang saya, ada fenomena yang sangat langka, itu adalah Elang dan dia terbuat dari Angin.. dari ANGIN! permisa sekalian, apakah Magician Angin sudah muncul? apakah dia benar-benar ada.. saya Conclo melaporkan dari tkp terimakasih! "

 **Back to Naruto.**

Naruto terkejut saat melihat banyak helicopter yang berlalu lalang di langit, kenapa dia bisa lupa melepaskan sihirnya di sore hari seperti ini, saat masih banyak orang-orang kota yang berlalu lalang, tentu saja mereka bisa melihat Elang Angin ciptaan nya, Naruto pun langsung menghentikan sihirnya, sebelum mereka menemukan keberadaanya karena bisa repot nanti.

Elang Angin Naruto pun menghilang dari langit kota Konoha. tentu saja itu memberikan tanda tanya di benak orang-orang, apakah Wind Magician itu sudah menghentikan sihirnya atau itu hanya sebagai pertanda keberadaanya.

kemunculan Wind Magician itu sudah tersebar luas ke seluruh penjuru wilayah Konoha, tidak hanya di Konoha saja tapi berita yang di bawakan soudara Conclo tadi sudah menyebar luas. bahkan sudah sampai menyebar ke seluruh dunia. dan menjadi trending topik di media sosial, juga menjadi berita hangat di semua chanel tv. itu semua berkat soudara kita si Conclo, ahh dia pasti akan naik jabatan karena menyebarkan berita yang sangat-sangat laku. (ahaha#plak)

.

.

 **Change Scane...**

Terlihat di sebuah pabrik daur ulang barang bekas, ayah Naruto atau Namikaze Minato sedang memilah barang yang layak di daur ulang dan tidak. keringat membasahi wajah tua Minato, dia melakukan ini hanya untuk putranya, karena bagaimana pun juga dia harus melunasi sisa hutang nya dengan Hiashi. harga rumah nya hanya setengah dari biaya masuk Akademi dan itu tidak cukup untuk memasukan Naruto. maka dari itu Minato berhutang pada Hiashi. dan untung nya Hiashi mau meminjamkanya uang. jadi Naruto bisa masuk Akademi.

" Minato tolong pilah dengan benar! "

" ahh iya.. maaf "

Minato meminta maaf karena dia salah memilah barang tadi, Minato melanjutkan pekerjaan nya, tiba-tiba satu karyawan lain datang dan berbisik di telinga pengawas itu. pengawas itu pun menganguk mengerti.

" Minato kau di pangil bos! dia menyuruh mu keruanganya! "

" a-aku mengerti.. aku akan segera kesana setelah pekerjaan ku selesai "

" tapi dia menyuruhmu kesana sekarang! "

" ahh ba-baiklah "

ucap lirih Minato, dia tidak tau kenapa semua pekerja di sini sangat membenci dirinya, padahal dia bekerja dengan baik dan tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Minato bangun dia berjalan keruangan bos yang mengelola tempat itu.

 **Tok! Tok!**

" masuk "

uacp bos dari dalam ruangan, Minato yang mendengar itu masuk ke rungan itu. perasaan Minato tidak enak melihat tatapan bos, mungkin dia berbuat salah.

" Minato.. kau dipecat! "

" di-di-dipecat.. t-tapi kenapa bos? "

" ini kau baca ini.. "

bos itu melemparkan koran terbitan pagi ini ke wajah Minato, Minato hanya diam saja di perlakukan seperti itu, Minato memungut koran itu dan membaca setiap barisan kata, Minato berhenti saat melihat gambar Naruto, dan disana tertulis ' Namikaze Naruto kelas E berhasil menang melawan Uchiha Sasuke kelas S dan dijuluki Yellow Flash! ' Minato tak kuasa menahan tangisan bahagianya. dia sangat senang putranya itu ternyata memang berbakat.

" jadi kau pahamkan Minato! ini adalah bisnis milik keluarga Uchiha, dan putra mu itu sudah membuat malu Fugaku-sama, kau beruntung aku hanya memecat mu dan tidak menghancurkan mu seperti yang beliau inginkan, jadi pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran! " ucap bos itu arogan. Minato menganguk mengerti, memang orang miskin sepertinya akan selalu di tindas, jika terus berada di tempat ini. Minato pun keluar ruangan itu dengan membawa koran tadi.

 **Skip..**

setelah di pecat dari tempat kerjanya, Minato tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, truknya sudah dia jual untuk meringankan hutang nya, dia ingin menemui Naruto tapi dia tidak bisa sekarang, Minato khawatir Naruto akan sedih melihat kondisi nya yang seperti ini. Minato duduk di bangku taman, dia harus mengistirahatkan tubuh nya yang sudah menua ini.

tepat di samping Minato, duduk seorang gadis cantik bersurai kuning di ikat ekor kuda, dia adalah Yamanaka Ino, Magician kelas S di Akademi Konoha, tapi sayangnya Ino jarang masuk sekolah karena kesibukanya sebagai seorang artis, walaupun dia di taman tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenalinya karena Ino memakai sihir perubahan bentuk, orang lain akan melihat nya sebagai gadis gemuk. Ino terlihat asyik bermain dengan hp nya.

" Kyaaaa! Naruto-kun hihi.. kamu tampan sekali sih.. gemes deh ih! "

teriak Ino kegirangan saat melihat video pertarungan antara Naruto melawan Shin kelas D, hingga melawan Sasuke kelas S, walaupun video itu cuma berdurasi beberapa menit tapi bagi Ino, itu sudah cukup baginya untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

" ehh Naruto? "

ucap Minato, karena penasaran dia pun sedikit mendekat ke arah Ino, dan benar saja dalam video itu ada putranya. Minato bisa melihat putranya itu hebat sekali dalam memainkan Bokken itu untuk membelah bola Api Sasuke. karena terlalu larut melihatnya, tangan Minato terpeleset dan tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh kontener Ino.

 **Krak!**

" Kyaaaaaaaa! Hp ku! "

teriak Ino histeris saat hp nya jatuh dan remuk, kalau masalah hp sih tidak masalah, tapi masalahnya di hp itu ada beberapa foto Naruto yang sudah susah payah dia kumpulkan dari pecahan video tadi, yang di maksud Ino itu dia membayar editor untuk mengambil beberapa wajah Naruto dalam video itu dan di jadikan foto di hp nya.

" kau! apa yang kau lakukan hah! lihat hp ku pecah! "

" ma-maaf a-aku tidak sengaja.. a-aku janji akan mengantinya.. "

" itu tidak bisa di ganti.. kau mengerti tidak paman! itu sesuatu yang sangat berharga untukku.. dan kau malah meremukkanya! " teriak Ino, dia benar-benar emosi, hp kesayangan tidak tapi foto Naruto kesayanganya hilang selamanya dan ini gara-gara si paman dungu ini.

" maaf aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku hanya i-ingin melihat wajah.. putraku " ucap Minato pelan di akhir kalimat nya, tapi walaupun pelan telinga Ino itu seperti gajah, dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Minato.

" tunggu? apa maksud paman dengan umm..putraku? " tanya Ino dengan suara lembut tidak kasar seperti tadi, kalau Ino perhatian paman di hadanya ini memang memiliki kesamaan dengan Naruto, surai kuning nya yang sama, mata biru laut yang sama tapi sayang beda wajah, tunggu? jangan-jangan yang dia fikiran benar bahwa paman yang ada di depanya ini adalah..

" ah i-iya Naruto itu adalah putraku, dia satu-satunya harta yang kumiliki.. "

 **Jd** **uaar!**

bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, tuh kan benar, Ino tidak percaya ini di hadapanya sekarang adalah ehem.. calon ayah mertua nya. Ino menyesali kebodohanya sendiri yang sudah memaki ayah dari Naruto itu, Ino langsung membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya, dia berjusud dan meminta maaf pada Minato karena sudah memarahi nya, Minato pun memaafkan Ino dan menyuruhnya berdiri karena dia merasa tidak enak di lihat oleh orang-orang, Ino bisa bernafas lega dan sekarang kesempatanya untuk bisa dekat dengan Naruto melalui ayahnya.

" ano um? kalau boleh tau Naruto-kun dimana paman? ehh maksudku paman tinggal dimana? hehe " tanya Ino di akhiri dengan tawa garing, karena dia lupa kanapa langsung to the poin, seharusnya ini pelan-pelan saja. bagaimana pun caranya dia harus bisa dekat dengan ayah nya Naruto, untuk itu dia memulai nya dengan menanyakan tempat tingal.

" e-entahlah aku juga bingung mau tinggal dimana.. sekarang "

" ehh? maksud paman? "

" aku sudah menjual rumahku.. "

jawab Minato, wajah tuanya berubah menjadi sedih, maka dari itu dia tidak ingin Naruto melihatnya seperti ini. Ino tersentak dengan ucapan ehem.. ayah mertuanya itu. kenapa bisa ayah Naruto ini menjual rumah nya lalu dimana mereka tingal? dan bagaimana dengan Naruto, dia harus tanyakan itu.

" lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun? dimana dia tingal paman? "

" ahh Naruto tingal bersama keluarga Sarutobi.. aku harap putraku sehat-sehat saja disana.. hhh " jawab Minato, dia menghela nafas lelah, tubuh tua nya ini memang cepat lelah kalau harus berbicara banyak.

bagai mendapatkan pencerahan, Ino memiliki ide untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan ayah Naruto, dan otomatis pasti Naruto juga akan dekat dengan nya. membayangkan itu saja sudah membuat Yamanaka Ino ingin meleleh, tapi dia harus kendalikan dirinya. Ino mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas nya, dan itu adalah hp nya yang lain. Ino menghubungi nomor seseorang.

" moshi-moshi.. ahh iya ini aku, tolong kirimkan mobil ke taman.. ya sekarang, aku tunggu! "

 **Tut!**

Ino mematikan hp nya dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam tas, wajah Minato terlihat aneh sama seperti saat Naruto melihat drama dadakan Guy dan Lee. kalau dia punya dua hp kenapa sampai segitunya tadi.

" ano umm nona- "

" Ino! Yamanaka Ino paman, panggil saja aku Ino.. _aku calon istri anakmu hihi_ " ucap Ino memperkenalkan diri dan kalimat yang terakhir itu dia ucapkan dalam hati.

" dan paman umm? "

" ah a-aku Namikaze Minato.. "

tuh kan nama marga nya saja sama, paman ini memang benar-benar ayah nya Naruto, Ino merasa beruntung hari ini, untung saja dia datang ke taman ini, kalau tidak mungkin dia tidak akan bertemu dengan ehem.. calon ayah mertua nya.

 **15 menit kemudian...**

mobil yang menjemput Ino datang, Ino yang melihat kondisi taman sudah sepi pun, langsung melepaskan sihir perubahan wujudnya, wajah Minato lebih aneh dari sebelumnya, mulutnya menganga lebar melihat Ino berubah drastis, dari gadis gemuk jelek menjadi gadis sexy yang sangat cantik seperti bidadari.

" ayo paman! "

Ino menarik tangan Minato, tentu saja Minato terkejut, keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil pribadi Ino. Minato menanyakan mau di bawa kemana? dan Ino hanya menjawabnya dengan rumah baru.

.

.

 **Change Scane..**

masih di hutan yang kemarin, terlihat Naruto yang tertidur pulas di bawah pepohonan di dekat danau. dia sampai ketiduran karena kemarin bertapa sampai larut malam untuk mengisi energi nya, yang hilang banyak akibat mencoba mengunakan Elemen Angin tingkat S, yang belum lama ini dia kuasai, banyak sekali variasi Elemen Angin yang belum Naruto coba, termasuk salah satunya Elemen Angin tingkat SSS, yang memiliki daya hancur yang sangat mengerikan.

" engg.. "

Naruto perlahan mulai sadar dari alam mimpinya, pemandangan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah pepohonan, tunggu kenapa dia disini? ahh ya Naruto ingat dia kelelahan setelah berlatih kemarin dan setelah itu dia bertapa sampai larut malam, untuk mengisi energi sihirnya yang terkuras habis. Naruto bahkan belum pulang ke rumah Sarutobi setelah pulang sekolah kemarin, pasti mereka khawatir dengannya, mungkin dia akan pulang dulu, kebetulan hari ini hari libur sekolah nya, dan seperti biasa dia akan membantu kakek Sarutobi mengelola Restoran nya.

" ehh kok berat? "

ucap Naruto bingung, saat dia ingin bangkit tubuh nya terasa berat seperti ada beban tambahan. wajah Naruto yang biasanya dingin langsung menjadi aneh, saat melihat seorang gadis menindih tubuh nya, bukan hanya itu saja gadis itu bahkan bertelanjang bulat, sontak hal itu membuat Naruto langsung mendorong gadis itu.

" Kyaaaaaa! "

gadis itu berteriak histeris saat lagi enak-enak nya tidur, tiba-tiba di dorong oleh Naruto, hingga membuatnya terjungkal karena kuatnya dorongan Naruto. Naruto bangkit wajah nya memerah karena melihat pemandangan yang belum waktunya dia lihat, Naruto langsung berbalik badan sambil menghitung angka dari 1 sampai 1,000 untuk melupakan pemandangan yang dia lihat tadi.

" adu-duh.. mou~ apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun? tadi itu sakit tau.. "

" se-se-seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa yang kau lakukan? dan siapa kau? dari mana kau tau namaku? " tanya Naruto, dia sangat gugup sekali karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang gadis yang bertelanjang bulat, Naruto hanya pernah melihat sekali gadis telanjang, itu juga dari majalah po*n kakek Sarutobi, saat dia tidak sengaja menemukanya, itu juga masih mengenakan bra dan cd. tidak bertelanjang bulat seperti gadis cantik di belakangnya itu.

gadis cantik itu bangun, dia membersihkan tubuh mulus nya yang kotor akibat di dorong Naruto tadi. penampilan gadis memang sangat bagus, selain bertubuh sexy dia juga memiliki paras yang sangat cantik dengan mata hijau giok dan surai putih panjang nya. Naruto mengambil seragam nya dan melemparkan kan nya pada gadis itu.

" pakai itu untuk menutupi t-tubuh mu.. "

ucap Naruto, dia melakukan itu juga dengan mata tertutup dan kembali berbalik badan. gadis itu tersentak saat menerima seragam Naruto, yang dia tau biasanya laki-laki itu akan bernafsu saat melihat sesuatu yang seperti ini, seperti yang dia duga Naruto itu berbeda dengan yang lainya, mungkin dia akan sedikit menggoda nya.

" aku sudah memakainya Naruto-kun, kau bisa berbalik sekarang.. "

ucap gadis itu, Naruto yang mendengar itu pun bernafas lega, dia fikir akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan, Naruto pun berbalik badan dan..

" aku bohong Kyun~ "

 **crot!**

Naruto mimisan melihat tubuh gadis telanjang secara nyata, dengan cepat Naruto langsung berbalik badan lagi, gadis itu tertawa senang melihat reaksi Naruto yang seperti tadi. menurut nya reaksi Naruto itu sangatlah lucu. gadis itu memakai seragam yang Naruto berikan tadi, walaupun hanya bisa menutupi bagian dada sampai bawah perutnya saja.

" perkenalkan namaku Liliana dan aku adalah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Recreation! "

 **To be continue...**

hhh selesai juga chapter ini.. semalaman penuh Author mengerjakan fic ini.. karena banyak yang minat jadi Author update kilat.. oh seperti biasa di bawah ini profil karakter dan sihir nya yang tampil di chapter kali ini..

Name : Namikaze Naruto

Age : 18

Elemen Wind : **Wind Art : Wind Eagle Evolution**

Non-Elemen : **Starwind Dragon First**

Name : Uchiha Sasuke

Age : 19

Dual Elemen Fire/Lightning : **Fire Art : Fire Ball, Lightning Art : Thunder Bolt**

ok sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya.. itu juga kalau Author nya ada waktu luang buat update...

 **Bonus**

Liliana : yes yes.. aku tampil juga Kyun~

Author : yah syukur kalau kau senang..

Naruto : aku yang tidak senang Author-san.. kenapa dia munculnya te-telanjang dattebayo!

Liliana : ara-ara apa kau tergoda Naruto-kun?

Ino : fufufu.. Naruto-kun tidak akan tergoda oleh gadis seperti mu..

Liliana : apa katamu! dan siapa kau?

Naruto : ehh dia kan Yamanaka Ino artis yang terkenal itu?

Ino : iya Naruto-kun iya.. dan aku adalah calon istri mu hihi..

Liliana : APAA! itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Kyun~ Naruto-kun itu miliku!

Ino : tidak dia miliku!

Liliana : miliku!

Ino : miliku!

Temari : sudah hentikan Menma-kun itu tunanganku..

Naruto : ehh Menma? siapa dia?

Temari : hihi tentu saja kau.. Naruto-kun

Naruto/Ino/Liliana/Author : APAA!

Temari : fufu lihat saja di chapter selanjutnya..

 **Bonus End**

Shiro log out!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : gaje, typo, fantasi, super power, alur berantakan, cerita abal-abal, mainstream, humor, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

yo! jumpa lagi denganku haha#plak) hmm sepertinya ada beberapa yg penasaran dengan Liliana.. dari Aov? ahaha#plak) bukan karakter itu Author ambil dari anime Campione! yg sudah lihat anime nya pasti tau Liliana Kranjcar tapi Author ubah sedikit disini.. oh ya makasih Review nya di chap sebelum nya terutama yg positif itu membantu... hmm hanya itu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy..

.

.

.

.

.

Battle of Elemen : Recreation!

.

.

Chapter 06

di sebuah hutan dekat dengan perbatasan wilayah kota Kiri. terlihat karakter Antagonis kita berdiri di atas gerbang perbatasan wilayah Kiri, di depan gerbang banyak mayat para penjaga berserakan, yang membunuh mereka siapa lagi kalau bukan Kitsune. dari jauh terlihat seorang berlari ke arah Kitsune, melihat mangsa yang dia cari datang, Kitsune pun melompat turun dari gerbang, Kitsune langsung melesat kearah nya. mereka melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" **Dark Art : Devil Twin Sword!** "

sambil berlari Kitsune mengeluarkan senjata nya, dual sword iblis sudah dalam genggamanya, lawan Kitsune tidak mau kalah dia juga mengeluarkan sihir nya.

" **Metal Art : Sword of dead!** "

 **Trank!**

 **Trank!**

keduanya berbenturan dan saling menyerang satu sama lain, kecepatan Kitsune sunguh gila dia terus menyerang lawanya tanpa ampun, lawan Kitsune sedikit kesulitan di buatnya, Kitsune semakin mengila dia terus menerus menyerang lawanya secara bertubi-tubi. Kitsune bahkan tanpa ampun langsung mengaktifkan skill Non-Elemen miliknya.

" **Stardevil** **Rampage!** "

 **Trank! Trank!**

 **Swus!**

 **Jrass! Jrass!**

" Arrrggggggg! "

lawan Kitsune berteriak kesakitan saat lengan dan kaki kanan nya terpotong, dia pun jatuh sambil mengerang kesakitan. Kitsune yang melihat lawanya sudah tubang mendekat dan menginjak perutnya.

 **Duak!**

" Aarrgg! "

" hn.. jawab dimana Ameyuri Ringo, kalau kau masih ingin hidup! " tanya Kitsune. dia memgores pipi lawanya, Kitsune memang sangat sadis, tapi itulah karakternya.

" apa urusan (uhuk) mu dengan.. argg! R-Ringo-san! (uhuk).. "

" aku bilang jawab! bukannya malah balik bertanya! "

 **Jras!**

" Aarrrggggg! "

teriak orang itu sangat-sangat kesakitan saat Kitsune dengan kejam nya memotong daun telinga nya yang sebelah kanan.

" (uhuk) ..a-aku.. (uhuk) tidak tau dimana Ringo-san, jadi lepas- "

 **Jrass!**

Kitsune dengan santai nya memengal kepala orang itu, kalau tidak tau kenapa tidak katakan dari tadi, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot menungu jawabannya, Kitsune sangat kesal karena semua penjaga di wilayah perbatasan ini tidak ada yang tau di mana si keparat itu bersembunyi, dalam sekejap mata Kitsune lenyap meninggalkan puluhan mayat yang berserakan.

Kitsune muncul lagi di tengah hutan jauh dari perbatasan wilayah Kiri, kebetulan di dekatnya ada aliran sungai yang jernih, Kitsune melepas jubah hitam nya yang penuh noda darah dan membuang nya. setelah itu Kitsune melepaskan topeng nya, terlihat wajah yang mirip dengan Naruto. Kitsune berjalan ke arah sungai itu dan membasuh wajahnya. dilihat dari manapun Kitsune itu benar-benar sangat mirip seperti Naruto, Kitsune adalah nama samaran nya, nama asli pemuda yang mirip dengan Naruto itu adalah Menma.

Menma tidak memiliki marga karena dia di besarkan di panti asuhan di kota kecil yang masih dalam wilayah Suna, dulu Menma itu adalah Magician Suna dengan bakat Non-Elemen yang Luar biasa hebat, sama hal nya dengan Naruto. tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, Menma ini hanya memiliki bakat Non-Elemen saja, dia juga sudah menjadi Magician saat umurnya 16 tahun dan sudah banyak menjalani misi pembasmian Youma.

" huf.. "

setelah membasuh wajahnya Menma istirahat di bawah pepohonan, Menma melihat kedua tangannya sendiri, tangan ini sudah banyak mengambil nyawa orang, sebenarnya Menma tidak mau jadi seperti sekarang ini, dulu cita-cita nya adalah menikahi gadis yang dia cintai dan menjadi Magician terkuat di Suna hanya dengan Non-Elemen, tapi semua itu hancur di saat Menma akan bertunangan dengan gadis yang dia cintai, di hari yang sama dia dihianati, oleh ayah dari gadis yang dia cintai itu. dan itu terjadi setahun yang lalu saat dia di janjikan akan bertunangan dengan Sabaku Temari, gadis yang sangat Menma cintai.

.

.

 **Flashback on**

" hihi ayo Menma-kun tangkap aku.. "

" aku akan segera menangkap mu gadis nakal "

terlihat Menma yang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan kekasihnya di taman, itu terjadi karena saat mereka membeli es krim tadi, Temari dengan sengaja mengunakan sihir nya dan membuat Menma tersandung, Menma pun jatuh dan sialnya es krim di genggamanya itu tepat mengenai wajahnya sendiri, Temari pun tertawa senang dan berlari. itulah yang terjadi kenapa mereka kejar-kejaran di taman kota Suna.

" kyaa! tolong aku di kejar orang mesum hihi "

teriak Temari bercanda seolah-olah sedang di kerjar oleh orang mesum, Menma yang mendengarnya tertawa, kekasih nya itu memang bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

" hoho orang mesum ini akan.. menangkapmu Hime-sama! " ucap Menma, dia mengaktifkan energi Non-Elemen miliknya.

 **Swus!**

 **Greb!**

" Kyaaaaaaa! ihh curang tidak boleh pakai kekuatan Menma-kun..." Temari protes karena kekasihnya itu mengunakan kekuatannya untuk menangkap nya. terlihat Menma memeluk Temari dari belakang. Menma terdiam tidak menganggapi candaan kekasihnya, Menma mengeratkan pelukanya, itu membuat Temari sedikit terkejut, tidak biasanya kekasihnya seperti ini.

" Menma-kun ada apa? "

tanya Temari, tapi kekasihnya itu tidak menjawab nya dan malah menangis dalam diam, Temari yang merasakan punggung nya basah pun langsung berbalik, Temari terkejut melihat Menma mengeluarkan air mata nya.

" Menma-kun kau kenapa? jangan menangis Menma-kun aku ada disini.. aku ada disini "

ucap Temari, dia menghapus air mata kekasihnya dengan lembut, Temari mengelus-elus pipi Menma dengan penuh kasih sayang, Temari memang sangat-sangat sangat mencintai Menma, dia sedih melihat Menma terus menangis, hatinya juga ikut terluka melihat kekasihnya seperti ini, Temari pun langsung memeluk Menma dengan erat, dia mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya, Temari tau kekasihnya itu memiliki trauma masa lalunya. dan itu terkadang membuat Menma menangis tanpa sebab. awalnya Temari terkejut tapi lama kelamaan dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu, dan dia selalu ada untuk menenangkan Menma. Menma kembali tersadar dari trauma nya. dia terkejut saat Temari menangis sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

" Te-Temari? "

" (hiks) syukurlah... kau sudah kembali (hiks) Menma-kun " Temari menangis sesegukan, dia fikir Menma tidak akan pernah kembali, Temari benar-benar takut kalau kekasihnya itu tidak pernah sadar dari trauma nya. Menma tersentak mendengar ucapan Temari, jadi ini terjadi lagi ya, dia memang selalu membuat kekasihnya yang cantik itu menangis karena khawatir dengannya, memang trauma masa lalu terkadang menghantui Menma dan itu membuat nya tidak sadar dan menangis.

" maafkan aku Temari, maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menangis "

ucap Menma meminta maaf pada Temari, Menma memeluk tubuh Temari dengan erat, Temari mengeleng di pelukan kekasihnya, ini bukan salah Menma, ini salahnya yang terlalu khawatir. Temari benar-benar takut kehilangan Menma, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa adanya kekasihnya itu. di saat mereka sedang berpelukan muncul seseorang di samping mereka, dia adalah Sabaku Gaara Magician kelas SS dan juga adik dari Sabaku Temari.

" Kakak kau di panggil ayah, dan kau juga ikut Menma "

" baik nanti aku dan Temari akan menemui beliau "

balas Menma dan Gaara menganguk mengerti, dia melihat kakak nya sebentar yang ada di pelukan Menma, kakak perempuanya itu memang tidak bisa lepas dari Menma, dia mengerti karena mereka berdua saling mencintai, tapi Gaara penasaran apa reaksi kakak nya nanti saat mendengar akan di tunangkan dengan pria lain, Gaara pun menghilang dengan sihirnya.

 **Skip...**

" Apa! aku tidak mau ayah.. aku tidak mau! Aku hanya ingin Menma-kun, aku tidak mau dengan yang lain! "

teriak Temari menentang di jodoh kan dengan pria lain, dia hanya mencintai Menma dan hanya Menma yang ada di hatinya. Sabaku Rasa atau ayah dari Sabaku Temari itu terlihat marah, dia tidak suka dengan sikap putrinya ini yang terlalu mengilai Menma, bukanya tidak senang putrinya bahagia, tapi Rasa ingin memiliki menantu yang bisa mengunakan Elemen, bukanya seperti Menma yang hanya bisa mengunakan Non-Elemen. itu akan membuat malu nama keluarga nya, sebagai keluarga terhormat di Suna, Rasa sendiri juga adalah wali kota Suna, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang-orang nanti jika menantu nya itu adalah Menma, si penguna Non-Elemen tidak berguna itu.

" tidak ada pilihan lain Temari kau harus menikah dengan pilihan ayah! "

" tidak! aku tidak mau.. "

" kau harus mau Temari, atau- "

Sabaku Rasa tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat Menma memasuki ruanganya, Temari yang melihat Menma langsung memeluknya dan menangis, Menma mengelus surai kuning Temari, dia berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya, Menma melihat ayah dari kekasihnya itu. Rasa terilhat tidak suka dengan kehadiran Menma.

" Rasa-sama kami saling mencintai, saya harap anda mengerti dan menghentikan perjodohan itu " ucap Menma sambil menenangkan Temari.

" seorang pecundang seperti mu, berani memerintah ku? dia adalah putriku dan dengan siapa aku menjodohkanya, itu bukan urusanmu! " balas Sabaku Rasa.

" (hiks) tapi aku tidak mau ayah (hiks, hiks) aku tidak mau.. (hiks) Menma-kun tolong (hiks) aku.. "

Temari masih menentang keras perjodohan sepihak ayah nya itu, Menma mengengam kuat rasanya dia ingin memukul Rasa karena membuat Temari menangis, jika Rasa bukan ayah Temari sudah dia pukul dari tadi. Rasa menghela nafas sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain melakukan itu.

" baik jika kekasih mu yang pecundang itu, bisa membawakan Black Rose, aku akan merestui hubungan kalian.. " ucap Rasa.

Temari senang sekaligus terkejut dengan ucapan ayah nya, senang karena hubunganya dengan Menma akhirnya di restui dan terkejut karena permintaan ayah nya itu, Black Rose adalah mawar hitam yang tumbuh di gurun kematian dan disana banyak sekali Youma berkeliaran.

" ayah! tapi itukan tidak mungkin, ayah tau sendirikan Menma-kun it- "

" diam! bagaimana apa kau sangup Menma? "

Rasa menyela ucapan Temari, dia melihat kearah Menma, dia yakin si pecundang itu tidak akan berani kesana, expresi wajah Menma tidak bisa dilihat karena tertutupi surai kuning nya.

" baiklah.. jika itu mau anda! "

Sabaku Rasa dan juga Temari terkejut dengan ucapan Menma, yang benar saja si pecundang itu menerima nya, bahkan Magician kelas S juga tidak akan sanggup kalau harus pergi ke gurun kematian, apalagi Menma itu hanya pengguna Non-Elemen. dia pasti akan mati di sana, Temari yang mendengar itu mengeleng kuat.

" tidak! jangan Menma-kun jangan, (hiks) kumohon jangan pergi, (hiks) aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu, (hiks) aku mencintaimu Menma-kun " ucap Temari sesegukan, dia tidak mau Menma pergi ke gurun itu, dia tidak mau kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasihnya ini, Temari tau seperti apa mengerikanya gurun kematian itu, jika kau tersesat maka kau akan mati. atau yang lebih buruknya bertemu dengan Youma kelas SSS.

" tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, aku pasti akan membawakan Black Rose untukmu, dan setelah itu kita akan menikah.. " ucap Menma, dia mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya, dengan mengelus pipinya dan menghapus air mata Temari, Sabaku Rasa mengengam kuat, dia tidak suka dengan ucapan Menma itu, dia pastikan Menma tidak akan pernah mendapatkan mawar itu. Menma kembali melihat ke arah Rasa.

" dan saya harap anda menepati janji anda, Sabaku Rasa-sama! "

" pasti jika kau berhasil membawa Black Rose, aku akan menyerahkan putriku "

' tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Menma! akan ku pastikan kau akan mati disana! ' batin Rasa, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan ucapanya, dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu agar Menma tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi. Menma tersenyum senang tanpa menyadari niat jahat Sabaku Rasa.

 **Skip time...**

ke esokan harinya di gerbang perbatasan wilayah Suna, terlihat Temari yang akan mengantar kepergian kekasihnya, penampilan Menma sangat beda, dia memakai baju hitam dengan jaket hitam lengan panjang dan celana hitam, di pungung Menma ada dua pedang yang menyilang, itu adalah dual sword adalan Menma di setiap misi nya.

" jadi aku pergi dulu Tema- "

 **Greb!**

Menma tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Temari tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh nya, Menma tersenyum dia mengelus surai kuning Temari dengan lembut, Temari merasa nyaman di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Menma.

" berjanjilah... berjanjilah kau akan kembali Menma-kun " ucap Temari, dia menuntut Menma untuk berjanji kalau dia akan kembali lagi, Temari tidak mau kehilangan Menma. Temari melepaskan pelukanya dan melihat wajah kekasihnya itu, entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia melihat kekasihnya, tapi Temari menepis jauh-jauh perasaan buruk itu.

" aku berjanji akan kembali, setelah itu kita akan menikah dan bahagia selamanya.. untuk itu sebelum aku pergi, ini hadiah dariku.. Temari " ucap Menma, dia mengengam lembut tangan Temari dan memasangkan cincin perak di jari manis kekasihnya, Temari terkejut saat Menma melamarnya, tentu saja dia sangat bahagia, dan tanpa sadar Temari menangis, bukan tangisan sedih tapi tangisan bahagia. Menma tersenyum dia mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah cantik Temari.

 **Cup***

Temari terkejut saat Menma mencium dahi nya, itu terjadi selama beberapa saat, hambusan angin menerpa keduanya, sepertinya tadir berkehendak lain, benang takdir tidak akan mengikat kedua pasangan itu, Menma melepaskan ciumanya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Temari, dia harus cepat mendapatkan Black Rose di gurun kematian.

 **Desert of Death**

 **Jras! Jras!**

 **Jras!**

" Hiyaaaaaaa! **Stardevil Rampage!** "

Menma bergerak sangat cepat dengan dual sword nya menebas puluhan Youma kelas B, berbentuk seperti slime tapi terbuat dari pasir yang mengahalangi jalanya, dia semakin cepat mengayunkan dual sword nya, Menma mati-matian bertarung dengan puluhan Youma itu demi mendapatkan Black Rose, agar dia bisa hidup bahagia dengan kekasihnya. dia tanpa henti dan tanpa lelah menebas puluhan Youma itu.

 **Braaak!**

 **" Goaaaaaaarrrgggg!**

Menma terkejut saat melihat kemunculan Youma kelas SS, Youma itu berbentuk seperti naga tapi terbuat dari pasir. Menma sudah kelelahan dan sekarang di hadapanya ada Youma kelas SS, Menma merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi, tapi wajah tersenyum Temari muncul di ingatanya, Menma mengengam kuat dual sjooword nya. Menma akan menghabisi Youma sialan itu dengan skill baru mematikan miliknya.

" **Stardevil End!** "

 **Swus!**

 **Jras! Jras! Jras! jras!**

 **Jrasssss!**

Menma dengan kecepatan yang sangat-sangat gila menebas seluruh bagian tubuh Youma itu tanpa sedikit pun yang terlewatkan, dual sword nya seakan-akan menjawab ke inginan Menma untuk mengalahkan Youma itu, Menma sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanya yang dia punya hanya untuk mengalahkan Youma itu, tapi perjuanganya tidak sia-sia, dia berhasil mengalahkan Youma itu, yang Magician kelas S sendiri tidak bisa mengalahkanya, Menma sudah membuktikan bahwa dirinya kuat walaupun tidak bisa mengunakan Elemen.

" (huf).. (huf) aku berhasil.. (huf).. aku berhasil Temari.. "

ucap Menma pada dirinya sendiri, bisa dilihat penampilan Menma sangat kacau, jaketnya sudah hilang bajunya sudah robek sana-sini, dan sekujur tubuhnya di penuhi luka, satu pedang Menma juga patah akibat melamelawan Youma tadi, dengan bantuan satu pedang nya yang masih utuh, Menma berjalan pelan, dia akan mengambil Black Rose yang tumbuh di batu tidak jauh darinya. saat tangan Menma sedikit lagi mengapai mawar hitam itu, sebuah pedang menusuknya dari belakang.

 **Jleb!**

Menma berhenti saat melihat pedang menembus tubuhnya, Menma memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, dengan sisa tenaganya dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menusukan pedang itu, Menma terkejut saat melihat ayah dari Temari berdiri tidak jauh di belakang nya dan di samping ayah Temari itu ada Magician dari kota Kiri, karena Menma mengenali seragam nya. itu adalah seragam Academi Magic Kiri.

" (uhuk) ..a-apa (uhuk) maksudnya.. ini? "

" apa maksudku? kau sudah mengerti bukan Menma, aku tidak ingin putriku menikah dengan pecundang seperti mu, kau seharusnya sadar dimana tempat mu! kau dan Temari itu berbeda, kalian bagaikan bumi dan langit, tapi kau tetap memaksakanya, kau tidak memberikan ku pilihan lain Menma selain melenyapkan mu dari kehidupan putriku, untuk selamanya! " ucap Sabaku Rasa di akhiri dengan terikan kata ' selamanya ' dengan sangat jelas.

Menma sunguh terkejut dengan ucapan ayah kekasihnya itu, jadi dia pura-pura setuju agar bisa melenyapkanya, sudah jelas sekarang kenapa ayah Temari itu menyuruhnya mengambil Black Rose, itu hanya alibinya saja agar bisa melenyapkanya tanpa di ketahui oleh siapapun, Menma kembali memuntahkan banyak darah, Menma jatuh tertunduk dia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi. dunia ini memang kejam padanya, di saat Menma ingin merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan dengan kekasihnya, dia malah di hianati bahkan oleh ayah Temari sendiri, apa tuhan sangat membenci nya hingga menghukumnya seperti ini.

' Menma-kun.. kau pasti bisa, aku disini.. '

Menma melihat bayangan Temari menyemangatinya, tangan Menma bergerak mengengam bilah pedang itu dan mendorong nya keluar dari tubuhnya, sontak saja hal itu mengejutkan Sabaku Rasa, dia tidak percaya Menma masih bisa bergerak dengan kondisi seperti itu. Menma perlahan bangkit dengan bertumpu pada pedang nya.

" hn sekarang lakukan tugasmu.. Ringo! "

perintah Sabaku Rasa, dan orang yang bernama lengkap Ameyuri Ringo itu maju ke depan. Ameyuri Ringo merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke sampaing, muncul lingkaran sihir biru dan dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar dual sword, sama dengan Menma. Ringo juga pengguna Non-Elemen dengan senjata duel sword.

" jujur aku tidak mau melawan orang yang sudah sekarat, tapi ini adalah tugasku, dan maaf saja kau akan mati disini! "

 **Swus!**

 **Trank!**

Ringo sedikit terkejut Menma mampu menahan serangan pertama nya, jika seperti ini dia akan serius, Ringo terus menyerang Menma, Menma bertahan sebisa mungkin, kecepatan serangan Ringo semakin bertambah, Menma kualahan menghadapi serangan Ringo, tubuhnya tidak dalam kondisi baik, pedang nya juga tingal satu, tapi dia masih bisa bertahan dari serangan bertubi-tubi Ringo.

jujur Ringo terkejut dengan daya tahan Menma, sudah dalam kondisi seperti itu saja masih bisa mengimbangi kecepatanya, sunguh sebagai sesama pengguna Non-Elemen dia kagum dengan Menma, tapi dia harus mengakhiri ini secepatnya. sambil menyerang Ringo menyiapkan skill utama nya.

" **Starocean Slas-Zas!** "

 **Trank! Trank!**

 **Swus!**

 **Jleb!**

Ringo bergerak sangat cepat menyerang Menma, pedang Menma bahkan sampai terlepas dari tanganya, kesempatan itu Ringo gunakan untuk menusuk tubuh Menma dari belakang, terlihat pedang Ringo yang menembus tubuh Menma. lagi-lagi Menma memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Ringo mencabut pedang nya dari tubuh Menma, tubuh Menma pun tumbang. darah mengalir keluar dari dua bekas tusukan pedang Ringo di tubuhnya. Menma sudah tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi, keadaan Menma sangat menyedihkan. dia sudah di ambang kematiannya.

' Menma-kun... Mou~ Menma-kun... Kyaa! Menma-kun... hihi Menma-kun... (hiks) Menma-kun.. '

gambaran bayangan wajah Temari terlitas di fikiran Menma, saat Temari memangilnya, saat Temari manja, saat Temari berteriak, saat Temari tersenyum dan saat Temari menangis, semua itu terus terbayang di fikiran Menma, Menma menangis membayangkan bagaimana nasib kekasihnya nanti saat dia tidak ada lagi, Menma melihat pedang nya menacap tidak jauh darinya.

Menma dengan sisa tenaganya perlahan mulai merangkak, dia mencoba ingin mengambil pedang itu, sunguh sangat menyedihkan melihat kondisi Menma yang seperti itu. Ringo melihat ke arah Sabaku Rasa seolah tatapanya itu bertanya apa aku harus melakukanya? dan Rasa menganguk menjawab tatapan Ringo.

 **Jleb!**

saat sedikit lagi Menma meraih pedang nya, Ringo sudah terlebih dahulu menusuk punggung nya hingga menembus dan menancap di tanah, pandangan Menma mulai menggelap, tubuhnya sudah terasa dingin. Menma sudah dekat dengan ajalnya.

" ...Te... ma... ri... "

itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Menma, tubuh nya sudah tidak bergerak lagi, Menma juga sudah tidak bernafas, dia mati di tangan Ameyuri Ringo, orang suruhan dari ayah Temari sendiri. melihat Menma yang sudah mati, Sabaku Rasa menyeringai, akhirnya dia bisa menyingkirkan si pecundang itu dari hidup putrinya. Ringo dan Sabaku Rasa meninggalkan jasad Menma di tengah gurun kematian.

 **' bangkitlah putraku.. kau adalah yang terkuat dari soudara mu yang lainnya.. kau yang mewarisi kegelapan di dunia ini, kau yang menciptakan mimpi buruk di dunia ini, dan kau adalah kegelapan! '**

jasad Menma terselimuti aura kegelapan, pedang yang menembus tubuhnya melebur menjadi butiran debu. luka di sekujur tubuh Menma perlahan mulai sembuh, Menma di paksa bangkit oleh aura kegelapan itu, aura gelap itu masuk kedalam tubuh Menma, Elemen kegelapan yang selama ini tersegel di tubuh Menma pun lepas, Menma membuka matanya, dia bangkit dari kematian. ada yang berbeda dengan mata Menma yang sebelah kanan, mata itu di penuhi aura gelap dan berubah warna yang tadinya biru laut menjadi hitam legam. aura hitam yang menyelimuti Menma lenyap bersama dengan tubuhnya.

 **Flasback off**

.

.

dan setelah kejadian itu Menma di temukan terkapar di hutan oleh kepala sekolah Non-Academi yang bernama Orochimaru, dan Menma di jadikan muridnya, setelahnya banyak sekali yang terjadi, dan tujuan Menma pun berubah, dia akan mengubah dunia sialan ini menjadi lebih baik dengan menggunakan artefak Recreation.

" hn.. sudah cukup! "

ucap Menma, dia kembali bangkit dari duduknya, Menma rasa sudah cukup istirahatnya, dia harus melapor pada gurunya, Menma berhenti saat merasakan hawa seseorang mendekat, dia memakai topeng rubahnya kembali.

" kau yang disana keluarlah! "

teriak Kitsune atau Menma. benar saja dugaanya dari balik pepohonan keluar seorang gadis cantik bersurai kuning, gadis itu memakai seragam Akademi Kumo dan memakai jubah putih dengan mendali bintang 5 di dadanya. dia adalah Nii Yugito Magician kelas SS dari Kumo.

" akhirnya aku menemukan mu Kitsune, kau akan dihukum berat karena kejahatan mu! " ucap Yugito, dia mengancam Kitsune dengan mengeluarkan aura sihirnya, Kitsune sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancaman Yugito, dia sudah biasa mendengar itu.

" baiklah jika itu mau mu.. **Dark Art : Devil Twins Sword!** "

dual sword iblis sudah dalam genggamanya, Yugito yang melihat itu tidak terkejut, seperti informasi yang dia dapat kalau Kitsune itu pengguna Elemen kegelapan dan Non-Elemen, itu memang merepotkan tapi ini adalah misinya, Yugito menyiapkan sihirnya.

" **Fire Art : Blue Fire Ball! "**

Yugito langsung bertindak menembakan sihir bola Api biru ke arah Kitsune. Kitsune yang melihat itu menghela nafas, kenapa setiap serangan sihir yang menyerang nya selalu Eleman Api. seperti biasa Kitsune mengaktifkan skill nya.

" **Stardevil Rampage!** "

 **Jras! Jras!**

Kitsune membelah bola Api biru itu menjadi beberapa bagian, Yugito menyeringai dia tau Kitsune akan melakukan itu, Kitsune terkejut saat bagian-bagian bola Api biru itu kembali menyatu dan langsung menghantam nya.

 **Blaaar!**

terjadi ledakan Api biru saat mengenai tubuh Kitsune, Yugito tersenyum senang dengan begini misinya selesai. tapi beberapa detik kemudian Yugito terkejut saat Api biru itu padam tapi tidak ada tubuh Kitsune. Yugito kembali di buat terkejut saat merasakan hawa kehadiran Kitsune di belakang nya.

 **Duak!**

" Kyaaaaaaaa! "

teriak Yugito saat di tendang dari belakang oleh Kitsune. tubuh Yugito tersungkur di tanah, Yugito tidak percaya dengan kecepatan Kitsune itu, dia cepat seperti adiknya. Kitsune rasa dia akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat. Kitsune melompat dan bersiap menyerang Yugito yang tersungkur di tanah. tapi sebelum dual sword iblis itu mengenai Yugito terdengar suara seseorang.

" **Light Art : Shining Shield!** "

Kitsune atau Menma itu terkejut saat melihat barier yang melindungi Yugito, otomatis Menma pun terpental karena tidak kuat menembus dinding cahaya itu. Menma berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, dia mendarat dengan sempurna tidak jauh dari Yugito.

 **Tap!**

bersamaan dengan itu seseorang mendarat tepat membelakangi Yugito, Menma terkejut melihat wajah orang itu yang sangat mirip denganya, dia benar-benar sangat mirip Menma lebih tepatnya wajah dua orang itu mirip dengan Naruto. Yugito terkejut melihat kehadiran adiknya. dia adalah Nii Hikari adik dari Nii Yugito. memang wajah Hikari sangat-sangat mirip dengan Menma dan Naruto, yang membedakanya adalah warna rambutnya, jika Menma dan Naruto berwarna kuning, maka rambut Hikari itu berwarna putih silver. dan untuk penampilanya, Hikari sendiri sangat keren, dia memakai baju hitam dengan jaket putih berkerah tinggi dan berlengan panjang, untuk bawahanya Hikari memakai celana putih.

" kak Yugito kau tidak apa? "

tanya Hikari, dia khawatir dengan kakak perempuan nya itu, maka dari itu dia mengikuti kakaknya, dan benar saja kakaknya itu menjalankan misi yang berbahaya. sedangkan Yugito sendiri diam, dia masih terpesona dengan penampilan cool Hikari, adiknya itu memang terlihat sangat keren dan juga tampan, tidak heran Hikari itu jadi incaran para gadis di Kumo termasuk dirinya. bahkan guru mereka sendiri si Samui juga diam-diam suka pada Hikari.

" kak Yugito? "

" ahh...aduh sakit, Hikari-kun aduh.. "

ucap Yugito pura-pura kesakitan di dalam barier cahaya. Hikari yang mendengar kakaknya kesakitan langsung mengengam kuat, berani sekali si topeng sialan itu membuat kakak perempuan nya seperti ini, tidak bisa di maafkan. sedangkan Menma sendiri mulai siaga melihat postur tubuh Hikari yang seperti ingin menyerang nya.

" **Light Art : Shining Sword Angel!** "

dari Elemen cahaya tercipta pedang besar di gengaman tangan kanan Hikari. pedang itu terlihat indah bercahaya dengan kristal biru di gagang nya. mata Yugito berbinar adiknya itu memang benar-benar keren, dia seperti seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkan putri (Yugito) dari cengkraman iblis (Menma) setidaknya itu menurut imajinasi Yugito.

 **Swus!**

 **Trank!**

 **Brak!**

Hikari langsung menyerang Menma, dual sword Menma tidak kuat menahan hantaman pedang besar Hikari, Menma pun terpental dan menghantam pepohonan. Hikari muncul di atas Menma dan kembali menyerang nya.

 **Trank!**

 **Duak!**

Menma menahan serangan pedang besar Hikari dengan menyilangkan dual sword nya, tidak hanya itu Menma dengan cepat menendang Hikari, Hikari pun terpental ke udara. Menma sudah bersiap menyambut Hikari di udara, dia mengaktifkan skill nya.

" **Stardevil Rampage**! "

 **Trank! Trank!**

 **Swus!**

 **Trank!**

Menma terkejut Hikari mampu menahan dan mengimbangi kecepatanya. giliran Hikari mengayunkan pedangnya menyerang Menma, mereka bertarung sengit di udara, gerakan Hikari bertambah cepat, tapi Menma masih mampu menahannya. dengan bantuan cahaya Hikari bisa menginjak udara dan melompat lebih tinggi, kini giliran Hikari yang berada di atas, dia langsung mengaktifkan skill nya.

" **Starlight Chaos Impact!** "

 **Swus!**

 **Trank! Trank!**

 **Traaank!**

 **Blaaaaarr!**

Hikari mengayunkan pedang besarnya dengan cepat, Menma bisa mengimbangi nya tapi gerakan terakhir Hikari itu sangat kuat ayunanya, Menma masih bisa menahanya tapi tarikan gravitasi di tambah kuatnya ayunan Hikari, membuatnya jatuh menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras.

di dalam barier cahaya Yugito tidak berkedip melihat pertarungan adiknya melawan Kitsune itu, dia tidak percaya ada yang bisa mengimbangi kecepatan adiknya, tapi dilihat dari manapun Hikari tetap ungul dalam hal kekuatan. dan itu membuat Yugito sangat senang. Hikari mendarat dengan sempurna, setelah kepulan debu itu menghilang, tidak ada Kitsune, Hikari sudah memeriksa sekitarnya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Kitsune, sepertinya lawanya itu sudah melarikan diri, Hikari bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya pertarungan ini berakhir cepat, walaupun tidak di tentukan siapa pemenang nya, tapi dia bersyukur tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kakaknya. Hikari menghilangkan pedang cahaya nya, dia menghampiri kakaknya, Hikari melenyapkan barier cahaya yang melindungi Yugito.

" kak Yugito kau tidak apa-apa kan? apa ada yang sakit? "

tanya Hikari khawatir pada Yugito, Yugito yang mendengar itu senang, di khawatir kan oleh adik tampanya membuat jatung Yugito berdetak tidak karuan, sepertinya Yugito ingin sedikit bermanja dengan adik tampanya itu.

" uhhg.. sakit sekali Hikari-kun, uhgg! "

" ehh mana yang sakit kak? mana? "

ucap Hikari panik saat mendengar kakaknya mengeluh kesakitan, apa si berengsek tadi sudah melakukan sesuatu pada kakak perempuan nya, hingga membuatnya kesakitan seperti itu. Yugito menyeringai senang melihat wajah tampan adiknya itu panik. menurutnya wajah Hikari itu terlihat makin tampan saat panik. Yugito menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

" disini yang sakit Hikari-kun "

" Eeehhh? "

 **Cup***

Hikari terkejut saat kakaknya itu mencium bibir nya, Yugito tidak hanya mencium tapi juga melumat bibir Hikari, Hikari hanya diam membiarkan kakaknya berbuat semaunya. Yugito melepaskan ciumanya dan memeluk Hikari.

" Hikari-kun ayo kita pulang, tapi aku tidak mau jalan kaki.. " ucap Yugito manja, tentu saja Hikari mengerti maksud kakak nya, Hikari menghela nafas, kakak perempuanya ini terkadang suka manja pada nya. tapi itu juga yang membuat Hikari senang karena bisa di andalkan oleh kakaknya. Hikari menyiapkan sihirnya.

" **Light Art : Crystal Pegasus!** "

dari langit muncul kuda putih bersayap dengan hiasan cristal biru di dadanya, kuda itu mendarat di samping Hikari, mata Yugito berbinar melihat Pegasus andalan adiknya itu, ya walaupun sudah sering melihatnya tapi Yugito tidak pernah bosan. Hikari mengendong Yugito ala tuan putri dan membawa nya menaiki Pegasus. Yugito sangat senang adiknya itu mengerti apa kemauanya, Yugito memeluk adiknya dengan erat, mereka berdua pun terbang manuju wilayah Kumo dengan menaiki Pegasus.

.

.

 **[Change scane Konoha]**

" perkenalkan namaku Liliana dan aku adalah.. Recreation! "

ucap Liliana memperkenalkan diri, dia yakin Naruto itu pasti akan terkejut saat mengetahui kalau dirinya ini adalah Recreation, sedangkan Naruto sendiri melihat Liliana dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

" jadi namamu Liliana? tidak buruk, dan apa itu Recreation? " tanya Naruto, rahang Liliana menganga lebar mendengar ucapan Naruto, apa kau bercanda? tidak tau apa itu Recreation! bahkan sudah di jelaskan dalam sejarah sihir dan itu juga sudah menyebar luas di seluruh dunia.

Recreation adalah sejenis benda sihir yang dibuat oleh Magician pertama, berbeda dengan benda sihir biasa, Recreation memiliki ke inginan sendiri, dia juga seperti memiliki jiwa dan bisa hidup selamanya. kekuatan dari Recreation sangat luar biasa kuat, sangking kuatnya Recreation bahkan bisa mengubah dunia ini, sesusai dengan ke inginan master nya, jika dia ingin kehancuran maka Recreation akan hancurkan dunia ini, tapi jika sebaliknya maka Recreation akan membuat dunia ini jauh lebih baik lagi, atau dengan kata lain membuat ulang dunia ini, intinya keduanya itu sama-sama menghancurkan. Liliana menjelaskan dari A sampai Z pada Naruto.

" hoo! jadi kau ini si penghancur ya! **Wind Art : Wind Blade!** "

mata Liliana melotot saat melihat kedua lengan Naruto terselimuti Angin, dan Angin itu membentuk seperti pedang yang melapisi kedua lengan Naruto, Naruto langsung menebas kearah kepala Liliana, beruntung Liliana menunduk jadi tidak kena, Liliana kembali melotot melihat kibasan pedang Angin itu memotong seluruh pohon di belakang nya bahkan sampai memotong gedung tua yang posisinya sangat jauh di belakang nya. sunguh sihir yang mengerikan.

" t-tunggu! Naruto-kun tunggu, a-ku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan atau apalah, ja-jadi tunggu! " ucap Liliana panik saat Naruto mendekat dengan aura membunuh yang kuat, tidak ada pilihan lain Liliana bangun dan membuka seragam pemberian Naruto itu. kali ini mata Naruto yang melotot melihat kembali tubuh telanjang seorang gadis secara nyata. pedang Angin yang menyelimuti lenganya lenyap dan..

 **Crot!**

Naruto langsung mimisan, dia tidak kuat kalau harus disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu, mentalnya masih belum kuat melihat gadis telanjang. Naruto pun langsung berbalik badan dengan cepat. Liliana tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu itu, Naruto memang sangat kuat tapi dia lemah dengan yang seperti ini, dan itu sangat lucu menurut Liliana.

" a-apa yang.. ka-kau lakukan tidak tau malu, tu-tupi tubuhmu Liliana! "

" hihi jadi apa kau ingin mendengarkanku? Naruto-kun.. atau aku akan memelukmu sekarang juga Kyun~ "

" jangan! ahh i-iya baiklah aku dengarkan, tapi tutupi dulu tubuh mu! "

Liliana tersenyum manis, dia menurut menutupi kembali tubuh telanjang nya dengan seragam Naruto. Liliana pun mulai menjelaskan kembali pada Naruto bahwa dia tidak ada niat untuk menghancurkan atau mengubah dunia ini, malah Liliana ingin mengenal dunia ini lebih jauh lagi, dan membuat dunia ini tetap damai, Naruto mengerti maksud Liliana, tapi yang membuatnya bingung Liliana ini muncul dari mana, dan kenapa dia bisa tau namanya. Liliana tertawa saat membaca fikiran Naruto.

" ne Naruto-kun apa kau ingat ini? "

ucap Liliana, tubuhnya bercahaya terang, dan setelah cahaya itu hilang terlihatlah Liliana yang berubah menjadi tongkat, Naruto terkejut melihat Liliana bisa berubah, dan tongkat itu dia ingat sekarang, tongkat itu adalah tongkat yang sama yang dia gunakan untuk melawan Shizune, jadi waktu itu yang dia gunakan adalah perwujudan Recreation! pantas saja Naruto merasa sangat kuat saat itu. Liliana kembali berubah menjadi gadis cantik lagi.

" Naruto-kun a-aku kedinginan... kumohon hangatkan aku.. " ucap Liliana terdengar sangat menggoda di telinga Naruto, Naruto bingung dengan ucapan Liliana. hangatkan? apa maksudnya? jangan-jangan yang begituan! dan beginian! Naruto mengeleng dia harus menyingkirkan pikiran kotor dari kepalanya, Liliana sendiri tertawa saat membaca fikiran Naruto. Naruto itu tipe orang yang mudah sekali di goda.

" fufufu~ apa yang kau fikirkan Naruto-kun, ara~ itu tidak baik loh, tapi kalau itu kau.. aku tidak keberatan melakukanya denganmu hihi " ucap Liliana merayu Naruto dengan memainkan dada nya.

" a-aku yang keberatan! sudah hentikan, ini sudah kelewatan Liliana.. "

" hihi iya iya maaf, tapi aku tidak bercanda, jika kau ingin melakukan itu.. lakukanlah denganku Naruto-kun " balas Liliana dengan wajah yang merona malu.

" maksudmu? "

" maksudku yang seperti ini sayang~ "

ucap Liliana, dia secara tiba-tiba membuka seragam Naruto dan melebarkan paha nya, sontak saja wajah cool Naruto langsung pucat, dia bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas ITU nya Liliana, Naruto lemas dia tidak kuat melihat pemandangan yang seperti itu...

 **Crot!**

 **Bruk!**

" ehhh? "

Liliana terkejut saat melihat Naruto jatuh pingsan, mungkin dia sedikit keterlaluan menggoda Naruto, niatnya hanya ingin mengetes Naruto, tapi memang benar Naruto itu sangat berbeda dengan para master nya terdahulu, mereka selalu bernafsu saat melihatnya, bahkan ada beberapa masternya yang mencoba memperkosa dirinya, tapi mereka dengan mudah Liliana lenyapkan hanya dengan sentuhan jari, dan jika Naruto bersifat seperti itu maka Liliana juga akan melenyapkanya, tapi untungnya Naruto tidak seperti itu, malahan Liliana melihat Naruto itu sangat baik, dan ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu master seperti Naruto. mungkin ini yang namanya takdir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue..**

hhh selesai juga chapter kali ini.. spesial Author tambahkan word nya 1k, yah karena Review kemarin banyak yg membantu.. seperti biasa di bawah ini daftar karakter baru dan sihir baru..

Name : Nii Hikari

Age : 18

Elemen Light : **Light Art : Shining Shield, Light Art : Shining Sword Angel, Light Art : Crystal Pegasus.**

.

Non-Elemen : **Starlight Chaos Impact**

Name : Nii Yugito

Age : 20

Elemen Fire : **Fire Art : Blue Fire Ball**

.

Name : Ameyuri Ringo

Age : 19

Elemen Water : ?

Non-Elemen : **Starocean Slas-Zas**

And new Elemen Naruto : **Wind Art : Wind Blade**

oh jika ada yang bingung kenapa Naruto itu terkesan cepat over power.. kalian lihat sendirikan karakter Antagonis nya saja sudah sangat over power.. bayangkan saja jika Naruto masih dalam tahap pelatihanya dan ketemu dengan Menma ya dia pasti akan jadi perkedel.. walah! Author malah keceplosan hhhh.. tidak ada bonus kali ini sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.. itu juga kalau Author banyak waktu luang buat updated..

Shiro log out!


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : gaje, typo, fantasi, super power, alur berantakan, cerita abal-abal, mainstream, humor, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

anjay.. jumpa lagi denganku dengan Author dengan Shiro ahaha#plak) well kalau ada yang bingung kenapa Author buat kembaran Naruto ada banyak.. itu adalah jalan cerita utamanya, sebenarnya masih ada beberapa lagi yang mirip dengan Naruto, mereka terbagi sesuai dengan Elemen yang ada, tapi tetap Naruto karakter utamanya dan lagi mereka juga akan menyatu dengan Naruto nanti...ELADALAH! Author malah kasih bocoran hhh.. lupakan.. nikmati ceritanya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Battle of Elemen : Recreation!

.

.

Chapter 07

" jadi ini yang kau maksud menghangatkan? " tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, kini Naruto sudah beganti pakaian seperti biasanya. Naruto memakai kaos biru dengan balutan jangket hitam bertudung berlengan panjang, dan untuk bawahanya sendiri Naruto memakai celana hitam, oh dia juga memakai masker hitam, saat ini Naruto dalam perjalanan ke restoran Sarutobi yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha dengan menaiki bus kota.

' hihi tentu? kau fikir seperti apa Naruto-kun? '

ucap kalung yang ada di leher Naruto, kalung itu berbentuk kristal biru dengan kaitan rantai kecil yang melingkar di leher Naruto. untungnya saja bus yang dia naiki sepi dan hanya ada Naruto di bangku belakang.

' ne kita mau kemana? '

" aku sudah bilangkan, kita akan ke pusat perbelanjaan, aku akan membelikan mu **Baju** , sekaligus membantu kakek di restoran.." ucap Naruto dengan penekanan kata baju yang sangat jelas, sedangkan Liliana malah tertawa, Naruto itu memang lucu, di kasih lihat surga dunia malah pingsan, setelah kejadian itu Naruto malah kesal, dan berhubung Naruto akan berkerja di restoran Sarutobi yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha, maka Naruto sekalian ingin membelikan Liliana baju. agar dia tidak melihat lagi pemandangan mengerikan seperti tadi pagi.

kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Naruto berpakaian terututup seperti itu, itu karena saat ini Naruto jadi artis dadakan akibat aksinya mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto banyak melihat poster wajahnya saat mengunakan skill nya, awalnya Naruto kaget dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan setelah Naruto sampai di kediaman Sarutobi, disana sudah banyak sekali wartawan, sontak saja Naruto berputar lewat belakang rumah, Naruto masuk ke kamar nya saja, melalui jendela kamar nya dengan bantuan sihir Angin nya, dia lalu menganti seragam sekolah nya dengan pakaian biasa, Naruto mengambil jaket nya plus dengan masker hitam yang ada di laci meja nya. Naruto keluar dari kamarnya lewat jendela dan yah seperti yang kalian tau dia berakhir di bus. menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan kota Konoha.

si supir bus yang melihat pemuda aneh (Naruto) itu ngomong sendiri di kursi belakang merasa kasihan, mungkin saja dia sudah melalui masa yang berat atau di tingal kekasihnya, bahkan tadi dia sempat mendengar Naruto bicara soal membelikan baju, itu sudah menjadi bukti kalau pemuda aneh itu memang korban wanita. Liliana yang bisa membaca fikiran orang tertawa, saat membaca fikiran si supir bus.

' Ara~ara Naruto-kun kau kok tidak pernah cerita? '

" tidak pernah cerita? maksudmu? "

' kalau kau itu korban wanita fufu~ '

" hhh cukup! aku sudah lelah Liliana, jangan bicara padaku lagi mengerti "

ucap Naruto, entah pada siapa di pandangan si supir bus, kan benar pemuda aneh itu korban wanita, tadi dia mendengarnya sendiri pemuda(Naruto) itu menyebut nama Liliana, mungkin dia kekasihnya yang menghianatinya, Liliana tertawa dalam hati saat mendengar fikiran si supir bus, menjadi kekasihnya Naruto? tidak buruk juga untuknya. tidak malahan Liliana sangat mau tapi Naruto nya saja yang tidak mau.

 **15 menit kemudian...**

bus yang Naruto naiki akhirnya berhenti di halte dekat pusat kota, Naruto bergegas keluar dari dalam bus, dan saat Naruto akan keluar dari pintu, supir bus malah berkata ' yang sabar anak muda ' Naruto bingung maksudnya apa coba? ya tapi Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkanya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah dia sudah sampai di pusat perbelanjaan. gedung itu memang besar mungkin yang paling besar di kota ini. saat Naruto masuk kedalam, dia jadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang, karena pakaianya yang sangat tertutup itu.

Naruto naik Eskalator ke lantai 2, Naruto masih jadi pusat perhatian. sebenarnya Naruto juga tidak mau berpakaian seperti ini apalagi di tengah keramaian seperti ini, tapi ini juga karena ulahnya sendiri, hh andai saja dia langsung pulang kemarin, Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin pamer kekuatan tapi saat itu Naruto kasihan pada Lee. dan yah akhirnya dia pun harus menanggung resiko perbuatanya sendiri.

' apa-apaan itu! ' batin Naruto, dia terkejut saat melihat poster wajah cool nya saat melawan Sasuke, bahkan poster itu sangat besar menempel di dinding, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi poster itu berada tepat di atas restoran Sarutobi, tidak hanya poster Naruto tapi juga ada beberapa fotonya yang sengaja di tempel di pintu masuk oleh kakeknya sendiri.

" ya ya.. jangan berebut, setiap pembelian paket extra jumbo, pasti akan dapat foto Naruto! "

rahang Naruto menganga di balik maskernya, mendengar kakeknya sendiri menjual dirinya, eh salah maksudnya mengunakan fotonya agar menarik banyak pelangan, dan heboh nya lagi banyak yang antri di depan restoran. mereka yang antri kebanyakan adalah gadis-gadis fans dadakan Naruto. restoran Sarutobi pun benar-benar penuh dengan pelangan.

Naruto menghela nafas, mungkin lain kali saja membantu kakeknya, karena kalau Naruto ke sana maka dia sendiri yang akan repot, lihat saja foto nya saja di perjualkan seperti itu oleh kakeknya demi ke untungan pribadi, kalau dia muncul di sana ya pasti akan di manfaatkan oleh Hiruzen Sarutobi, kakek angkat Naruto sendiri.

' mou~ kau memang populer ya sayangku~ "

" berhenti mengodaku gadis aneh! "

" APA! "

" Ehh? bukan kau sunguh yang kumaksud itu- "

 **Plak!**

Naruto kena tampar seorang gadis yang kebetulan berdiri di depanya, dia tersinggung dengan ucapan Naruto, yang dia fikir di tunjukan padanya, padahal Naruto lagi berbicara dengan Liliana, memang orang lain tidak akan mendengar ucapan Liliana saat dia berubah wujud menjadi benda tertentu kecuali Naruto.

" dasar kurang ajar! "

gadis itu pergi setelah berkata seperti itu, Liliana malah tertawa senang Naruto kena tampar, sedangkan Naruto sendiri kesal, rasanya dia ingin sekali melumat Liliana, tapi dia harus tetap cool dalam keadaan apapun, karena hal itu akan merusak Image nya.

disisi lain gadis yang menampar Naruto tadi adalah seorang putri bangsawan dari penguasa negri langit, atau biasa di sebut Sky Town, kota itu dinamakan seperti itu karena memang melayang di langit melawan gravitasi. dan nama gadis tadi adalah Amaru, untuk penampilan Amaru bisa dibilang sangat cantik dengan rambut merah panjang dan memakai pakaian sexy.

" Amaru-chan kau kenapa? "

tanya sahabat Amaru, dia juga sangat cantik tidak kalah dari Amaru, nama gadis itu adalah Shizuka, Shizuka sendiri adalah putri dari penuasa negri angin, negri itu dinamakan seperti itu bukan karena banyak pengguna Elemen Angin, tapi karena dulu yang pertama menciptakan negri itu adalah penguna Elemen Angin beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, hinga sekarang negri itu berkembang pesat dengan aliansi mereka negri langit. oh ya kedua tuan putri itu ke Konoha hanya untuk jalan-jalan dan beberapa urusan politik dengan Konoha, sekaligus.. ehem ada niat tersembunyi.

" tidak apa-apa kok, tadi ada orang kurang ajar, sudah lupakan ayo kita kesana Shizuka-chan " ajak Amaru menarik tangan Shizuka untuk mengikutinya memasuki toko baju.

kembali pada Naruto, dia juga lagi mencari-cari toko baju, ya yang murahan lah karena dompetnya kurus, dan kebetulan ada toko yang lagi obral baju wanita, Naruto tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dan tanpa pandang papan nama toko di atas Naruto malah langsung masuk.

[Shire! toko kushus pakaian wanita]

setelah masuk rahang Naruto menganga, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat pakaian dalam wanita di gantung di dinding sebanyak itu, dan juga ada banyak model bikini dan pakaian wanita yang sexy. sontak Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian gadis-gadis di toko itu karena penampilanya yang sangat tertutup itu.

" siapa dia? "

" mungkin hanya orang aneh "

" stt jangan pedulikan.. "

bisik-bisik beberapa gadis yang melihat penampilan Naruto, memang pakaian Naruto itu tertutup sekali, tapi jika para gadis itu melihat wajah nya, ya mungkin mereka akan berteriak histeris, karena video Naruto vs Sasuke sudah tersebar luas di media sosial, dan Naruto mendadak menjadi populer di kalangan perempuan, karena selain wajah nya yang tampan kekuatan Naruto juga sangat misterius, apalagi kecepatanya yang gila itu, membuat kepopuleran Naruto semakin meledak bahkan sampai di kalangan para artis dan putri bangsawan.

Naruto tidak peduli apa pandang mereka padanya, karena sudah terlanjur masuk ke toko ini, dan juga diskon nya yang mengiurkan, Naruto pun menghampiri kasir, oh penjaga kasir itu juga adalah perempuan.

" ada yang bisa saya bantu? "

" a-ano.. um.. "

mulut Naruto tiba-tiba jadi kaku, sulit sekali baginya untuk mengucapkan kata pakaian dalam wanita dan beberapa setel baju nya, karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Naruto, membeli pakaian wanita, si mba kasir nya menaikan satu alis nya melihat Naruto seperti patung. sedangkan Liliana sendiri malah tertawa keras, Naruto itu benar-benar sangat lucu jika sudah berkaitan dengan tubuh wanita, ya setidaknya Liliana tau kelemahan orang kuat seperti Naruto.

" tuan? apa anda baik-baik saja? "

" Au.. Eu.. Au.. Au.. "

Naruto seperti orang bodoh, bicara saja tidak jelas, mulutnya tidak bisa dia gerakan, benar-benar terasa kaku, hanya ingin bilang satu setel baju dan pakaian dalam saja, mulut Naruto seperti di lem, tidak bisa mengucapkanya.

" tuan? anda bicara apa? saya tidak mengerti "

" Au.. E- "

Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena percuma mulutnya sangat kaku. Naruto meminjam pulpen di kasir, Naruto menulis di selembar kertas apa yang dia butuhkan dan memberikanya ke mba kasir.

" ohh.. begitu, tapi berapa ukuranya tuan? "

tanya si mba kasir, Naruto jadi bingung saat di tanya ukuran baju untuk tubuh Liliana, dia tidak tau persis berapa ukuran baju Liliana, tapi yang jelas dia ingat bentuk tubuh Liliana itu seperti, ah iya gadis yang lagi milih baju di pojokan sana. Naruto pun menghampiri gadis itu.

" a-ano.. "

" iya ada apa? "

gadis itu membalikan badan, Naruto sangat terkejut ternyata gadis cantik di hadapanya ini adalah Yamanaka Ino, dia tau itu Ino karena istri dari kakeknya yaitu nenek angkat Naruto selalu nonton drama picisan dan Ino itulah yang selalu membintangi setiap drama nya. Naruto jadi bingung, mungkin sebaiknya dia katakan saja sejujurnya.

" umm.. berapa ukuran baju mu nona?.. dada dan tubuh mu juga.. "

tanya Naruto sangat pelan di akhir kata dada dan tubuh mu, tapi walaupun pelan, telinga Ino itu seperti gajah, dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Naruto. Ino mengengam kuat, rupanya ada orang yang berani kurang ajar padanya. menanyakan ukuran tubuh apa maksudnya coba? itu adalah penghinaan bagi artis sekelas Yamanaka Ino.

 **prok! prok!**

Ino menepuk tanganya, muncul banyak lingkaran sihir di sekitar Naruto, dan keluarlah berapa perempuan berjas hitam yang mengepung Naruto. wajah Naruto sangat terkejut, dia terkejut bukan karena dia di kepung, tapi Naruto sangat terkejut melihat ayah nya memakai setelan jas hitam dan berkacamata hitam, tepat berdiri di samping Ino. jelas itu wajah ayahnya, Naruto tidak mungkin lupa wajahnya walaupun sudah 1 bulan tidak bertemu, tapi kenapa ayah nya itu bisa jadi bodyguard Yamanaka Ino.

" Ino apa kau tidak apa? "

" iya ayah .."

" jadi ada apa Yamanaka-sama? "

" dia! orang itu sudah kurang ajar padaku! "

jawab Ino, dari pertanyaan Bodyguard yang lainya, rahang Naruto lagi-lagi menganga di balik masker nya. kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang mengejutkanya. dan pangilan ' ayah ' itu apa maksudnya? apa ayah nya itu mengangkat Ino sebagai anak? atau yang lebih buruk ayah nya itu kawin dengan ibu Ino tanpa sepengetahuanya!.. Naruto jadi lemas memikirkan semua itu, Ino yang melihat pemuda aneh itu lemas pun senang karena Ino fikir pemuda aneh itu takut, melihat ayah dari.. ehem calon suaminya. itu karena Minato juga memanfaatkan sedikit ketenaran putranya, orang-orang berfikir Naruto saja sudah sekuat itu apalagi ayah nya? tidak bisa dibayangkan malu nya Minato jika ketahuan bohong, bahwa dia tidak sekuat Naruto, malahan jauh di bawah Naruto, Minato hanya menguasai sihir teleportasi saja.

" hoho~ kau takut? itu wajar karena disini ada ayah.. _dari suamiku hihihi_ " ucap Ino, dan ucapan yang terakhir itu dia ucapkan di dalam hati. Minato hanya tersenyum kecut dia tidak sekuat itu, ini semua ide Ino yang memberitahukan pada awak media, nah dari sana muncul angapan, ' Naruto saja sudah sekuat itu apalagi ayahnya? '

" ayah? "

" ya ayah.. dia adalah ayah dari Suami- ehem maksudku Namikaze Naruto, kau tau sendiri kan betapa kuatnya Naruto-kun itu! " ucap Ino menyombongkan Naruto, di hadapan orangnya sendiri, Naruto malah mengeleng pelan, dia masih belum bisa mencerna kejadian ini, Ino yang melihat pemuda aneh itu mengeleng langsung marah.

" APA! kau tidak tau Naruto-kun! keterlaluan, dia itu suami- ehh maksudnya pacarku! lihat ini lihat! " semprot Ino memperlihatkan Hp nya, dan disitu terlihat fotonya dan foto Naruto yang di edit memeluknya. Naruto menghela nafas lelah. cobaan apalagi yang menimpa nya kali ini, artis top seperti Yamanaka Ino mengilainya dan bahkan mengaku jadi pacarnya, mungkin orang lain akan senang jika artis yang sangat cantik itu tergila-gila padanya, tapi tidak dengan Naruto dia bahkan belum ingin berhubungan dengan gadis. Naruto menghiraukan ocehan Ino, dia merasakan aliran sihir kuat, Naruto pun tiba-tiba menghilang, tentu saja itu membuat para gadis yang melihat itu terkejut, termasuk Minato sendiri.

 **Greb!**

Naruto muncul di pingiran lantai 2, terlihat Naruto mengantung dengan satu tangan, dan tangan yang lainya dia gunakan untuk memeluk gadis kecil yang jatuh dari lantai atas, sontak saja aksi Naruto itu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang, sebenarnya Naruto sudah tau sedang terjadi sesuatu di lantai atas, karena Elemen Angin nya bisa mendeksi aktivitas sihir. dan benar saja tidak lama kemudian..

 **Blaaaaaarrr!**

terjadi ledakan besar di lantai atas, para pengunjung panik berteriak histeris dan berhamburan keluar dari gedung itu. tapi masih banyak yang bertahan di dalam gedung, mereka adalah para penguna Elemen, mereka ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. dari kepulan debu di atas keluar seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah putri Amaru dari negri langit, terlihat Amaru sedang bertarung dengan orang berjubah hitam.

" **Fire Art : Fire Ball! "**

Amaru menembakkan sihir Elemen Api, orang berjubah hitam itu menghindar, dengan menebas udara, tidak kehabisan akal Amaru menekuk jari nya, bola Api itu pun berbalik arah, Amaru menyeringai tidak mungkin dia bisa menghindari nya lagi. orang berjubah hitam itu berbalik, dan dari lengan jubahnya keluar pedang.

" **Star V** **Egnie** "

 **Slas!**

Amaru tidak percaya orang itu membelah bola Api nya hanya dengan sekali tebasan pedang, orang itu menghilang dan muncul di atas Amaru, dia mencekik leher Amaru, tubuh keduanya sudah dekat dengan tanah dan..

 **Brak!**

orang itu mendarat dengan kuat menginjak tanah hingga retak. normalnya orang jatuh dari lantai 12 pasti mati, walaupun dia pengguna Elemen kelas atas sekalipun, tapi jika penguna Non-Elemen beda ceritanya, tubuh mereka sudah di perkuat dengan energi, mereka bisa meningkatkan sel dalam tubuh mereka, otomatis tubuh mereka akan menjadi kuat dan cepat tergantung pengguna nya sendiri.

" lepaskan Amaru-chan! **Light Art-** "

" **Wood Art : Snake plans!** "

mantra orang berjubah itu lebih cepat dari Shizuka, dari dalam tanah keluar tanaman berbentuk ular, tanaman itu langsung mengingat tubuh Shizuka. tidak hanya itu juga tanaman liar lain juga banyak tumbuh di sekeliling tempat itu. orang-orang yang melihat itu sudah tau siapa yang membuat keributan di tempat umum. dan kebetulan ada beberapa murid Akademi yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan itu. salah satunya adalah Inuzuka Kiba, tentu saja Kiba tidak akan tinggal diam, ini saatnya dia tampil menunjukan kekuatannya di depan banyak orang, dia langsung terjun dari lantai 4, kiba menyiapkan sihirnya.

" **Summoning Beast : Akamaru!** "

dari lingkaran sihir keluar anjing putih andalan Kiba, orang itu yang melihat ada penantang langsung melepaskan cekikanya dan mengikat tubuh Amaru dengan Elemen Kayu miliknya. dia sudah bersikap menyambut Kiba. Kiba menyeringai ini saatnya pamer di depan semua teman sekelas nya dan juga Sakura, ya Haruno Sakura juga kebetulan lagi belanja karena ini hari libur sekolah dan secara kebetulan juga dia juga melihat ke arahnya. jadi waktu yang pas untuk pamer kekuatan.

" **Transform : Destroyer Combination!** "

dengan sihir nya Kiba berubah menjadi anjing, dia menyatu dengan Akamaru, muncul lingkaran sihir raksasa dengan pola wajah anjing di tengah nya, itu adalah simbol dari Clan Inuzuka, setelah Kiba dan Akamaru melewati lingkaran sihir itu, yang keluar adalah anjing raksasa berkepala dua, dia berputar seperti bor dan siap mengilas orang berjubah hitam itu.

" bodoh! "

ucap Sakura, sepertinya tujuan Kiba membuat terkejut Magician kelas SS itu sudah gagal total, karena Sakura sudah bisa menebak bahwa Kiba itu hanya akan melukai dirinya sendiri, karena lawanya adalah pengguna Elemen Kayu, dan serang fisik seperti itu adalah tindakan yang bodoh, dan benar saja kata Sakura, orang berjubah hitam sudah menyiapkan sihirnya.

" **Wood Art : Dragon Tail** "

dari dalam tanah keluar kayu yang membentuk ekor naga, dia menampar sihir Kiba, bor itu pun berbelok arah dan sialnya arah itu tepat dimana Naruto mengantung. Naruto langsung bertindak jika tidak maka gedung ini akan hancur. Naruto melemparkan gadis kecil itu ke udara, sontak saja gadis kecil itu berteriak karena Naruto tiba-tiba melemparkanya.

Naruto kembali melompat ke lantai 2 dan langsung melompat dari lantai 2 menerjang Kiba. Naruto juga sudah menyiapkan skill baru untuk menghentikan amukan bor Kiba itu.

" **Starburst Dragon one!** "

 **Duak!**

 **Brak!**

 **Blaaaaar!**

semua orang terkejut melihat Naruto dengan santai nya memukul ganas nya putaran bor Kiba, hingga membuat Kiba di paksa berhenti dan terpental ke bawah menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras, tentu saja mereka terkejut termasuk Sakura dan Ino, orang berjubah hitam itu pun juga terkejut, dia sendiri tidak bisa memukul bor itu dengan tangan kosong walaupun dia sendiri juga pengguna Non-Elemen. tidak hanya Kiba saja tubuh Naruto juga ikut terdorong mundur karena kuatnya serangan Kiba, ya tapi berkat itu juga Naruto bisa kembali berpegangan pada pagar pembatas lantai 2, Naruto dengan cepat menangkap kembali tubuh gadis kecil tadi, untungnya masih tepat waktu. Naruto bisa menghela nafas lega.

 **Tap!**

Naruto kembali melompat ke lantai 2 dengan mengendong gadis kecil tadi. sontak Naruto jadi pusat perhatian karena aksinya tadi, tapi Naruto tidak peduli, dia berjalan mendekati Minato.

" ayah tolong jaga dia.. akan ku selesaikan ini dengan cepat.. " ucap Naruto, dia menyerahkan gadis kecil itu pada Minato. dan Minato menerima nya dengan wajah yang masih terkejut, tungu dulu? tadi Minato mendengar orang itu memanggil nya ayah? dan suara orang itu juga sangat Minato kenal, jangan-jangan..

" Naruto! kau kah itu nak? "

Naruto tersenyum di balik masker nya, melihat ayah nya sendiri terkejut saat tau ini adalah putra nya. para bodyguard Ino menganga saat mendengar Minato memanggil pemuda aneh itu dengan panggilan Naruto, sedangkan Ino sendiri jangan di tanya wajah nya sudah sangat merah malu, saat tau identitas pemuda tertutup itu ternyata adalah Naruto.

" ya ini aku ayah.. jaa ne! "

" tunggu!.. jangan! NARUTO-KUN! "

terlambat Naruto sudah melompat dari lantai 2, Ino berteriak karena Naruto itu tiba-tiba saja lompat dari lantai 2, sontak teriakan Ino itu membuat mereka tau identitas orang yang memukul sihir Kiba tadi ternyata adalah Naruto. orang berjubah hutam langsung menyerang Naruto saat baru melompat, karena dia tau orang itu (Naruto) bukan orang sembarangan, dan sangat berbahaya jika dibiarkan menyerang duluan, itu terbukti dari skill Non-Elemen nya tadi.

" **Wood Art : Pointed Needle!** "

 **Jleb!**

dari dalam tanah keluar kayu runcing yang langsung menusuk Naruto, Ino dan yang lainnya berteriak histeris melihat Naruto tertusuk, orang berjubah hitam itu tertawa, mudah sekali membunuh nya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian orang berjubah hitam itu terkejut saat yang tertusuk bukanlah tubuh Naruto melainkan hanya baju dan jaketnya saja, sontak itu juga mengejutkan semua orang yang melihatnya, mereka melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tadi Naruto tertusuk, tapi sekarang kenapa hanya baju nya saja? dan dimana? Naruto.

semua orang kembali di buat terkejut saat Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berdiri membelakangi orang berjubah itu. Ino juga terkejut, jadi benar orang tertutup tadi memang Naruto, dia sudah melihatnya sekarang, Sakura juga sama terkejutnya dengan Ino. jadi orang itu memang benar Naruto, dan penampilanya sunguh..

~Blush wajah Sakura memerah maksimal melihat penampilan Naruto yang bertelanjang dada, memamerkan altetisnya tubuh Naruto. sedangkan orang berjubah tadi tentu saja sangat terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

" **Starburst Cosmic** **End!** "

" Arggggg! "

 **Swus!**

 **Prang! prang!**

setelah Naruto mengucapkan nama Skill nya, orang berjubah hitam itu berteriak kesakitan, tubuhnya sangat-sangat sakit seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum, gelombang kejut angin muncul menerpa seluruh orang di dalam gedung itu dan bahkan memecahkan beberapa kaca. Naruto mengibaskan lengan kananya seperti pedang, ya walaupun tidak ada Bokken nya, Naruto masih bisa mengunakan Skill nya, dia bisa mengubah lenganya sendiri seperti pedang. tidak hanya lengannya tapi Naruto juga bisa mengubah seluruh tubuhnya sendiri seperti pedang, yang tajam dan sangat kuat, berterimakasih lah pada Elemen Angin dan Non-Elemen miliknya, hingga membuatnya bisa menjadi seperti itu.

 **Bruk!**

orang berjubah hitam itu tumbang setelah terkena telak Skill Naruto, ya siapapun juga bisa dengan mudah terkena Skill Naruto, karena kecepatan Naruto bisa menipu mata lawan nya, sejauh ini yang sudah menjadi korban Skill gila nya itu adalah Uchiha Shin, Uchiha Sasuke, dan orang ini yang terakhir merasakanya. tapi Naruto melakukanya juga tidak serius, jika serius sudah pasti mereka sudah terpotong-potong menjadi prekedel.

Amaru dan Shizuka hanya bisa menganga, kedua gadis itu syok, bukan karena mereka baru saja di serang, tapi karena kemampuan Naruto yang di luar akal sehat itu, mereka tidak percaya pemuda.. ehem tampan itu bisa mengalahkan musuh yang bahkan mereka sendiri sangat kesulitan melawanya. Naruto mengambil pedang orang berjubah tadi dan mengunakanya untuk memotong akar dan kayu yang mengikat tubuh kedua tuan putri yang cantik itu.

" lain kali jangan buat keributan... merepotkan saja! "

ucap Naruto, kedua gadis cantik itu tidak menggapi ucapan Naruto, Amaru dan Shizuka hanya fokus memperhatikan wajah Naruto, karena masker yang menutupi wajah Naruto sudah lepas saat dia menyerang tadi, memang benar pesona Namikaze Naruto itu mampu membius para gadis, lihat saja wajah nya yang tampan, mata biru laut yang mempesona dan surai kuning sebahu yang pas dengan jambang yang membingkai wajah tampan nya itu, Naruto yang diperhatikan malah jadi bingung dengan tingkah dua tuan putri itu, tapi Naruto tidak peduli pandangan mereka padanya, Naruto membuang pedang itu dan beranjak pergi, tapi baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba..

 **Greb!**

Naruto terkejut saat kedua tuan putri tadi memeluknya. Amaru memeluk lengan kanan Naruto, sedangkan Shizuka memeluk lengan kiri Naruto. sontak saja Ino yang melihat itu langsung marah dan tidak rela Naruto di peluk. tidak hanya Ino, Sakura sepertinya juga tidak rela terbukti dari aura membunuh nya yang di tunjukan pada dua tuan putri itu.

" ne siapa nama mu? "

" um.. Akimichi Couji "

" ehh? / Apa! "

Amaru dan Shizuka terkejut, kedua gadis cantik itu pun langsung melepaskan pelukanya saat sadar yang mereka peluk bukanlah Naruto, mereka terkejut tadi jelas yang mereka peluk adalah pemuda tampan (Naruto), tapi kenapa bisa berubah menjadi pemuda gemuk ini (Chouji), lalu dimana Naruto itu? tidak hanya Amaru dan Shizuka saja yang terkejut, Sakura dan Ino juga terkejut jelas mereka melihat sendiri tadi adalah Naruto, tapi kenapa bisa berubah menjadi Chouji, Sakura tidak percaya bahkan Magician kelas SS sepertinya tidak bisa melihat pergerakan Naruto tadi.

' Namikaze Naruto, kau ini sebenarnya siapa sih.. ' batin Sakura, dia tidak percaya ada orang seperti Naruto, tidak hanya kuat namun juga cepat dan misterius, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto membuatnya terkejut dengan kemampuanya. Sakura yakin jika Tsunade melihat ini, beliau juga pasti akan terkejut dengan kemampuan misterius Naruto itu.

.

.

.

 **[ Change scane.. ]**

kita beralih ke kota Suna, Suna adalah satu dari lima negara besar yang ada di peta dunia, negara Suna termasuk negara terkaya ke dua setelah Konoha, dengan jumlah penduduk nya yang mencapai miliyaran. negara itu di pimpin oleh orang terkaya sekaligus walikota nya sendiri yaitu Sabaku Rasa, bisa dibilang Rasa adalah orang terkaya setelah Tsunade. kekayaanya tidak akan habis walaupun sampai lewat tujuh turunan sekalipun, itulah yang membuat Rasa merasa paling berkuasa, tapi itu dulu setahun yang lalu, sekarang Rasa merasa hartanya itu tidak ada gunanya setelah putri satu-satu nya, yaitu Sabaku Temari menjadi tidak waras atau dalam bahasa kasarnya gila.

itu sudah terjadi hampir setahun, dan Rasa selalu di hatui rasa bersalah nya. dia sangat menyesal sudah melakukan itu, jika tau Temari akan seperti ini, Rasa tidak akan memisahkan putrinya itu dari kekasihnya (Menma), dia dulu di butakan oleh kekuasaan, hingga tidak memperhatikan putrinya, bahkan dia tega memisahkan putrinya dari orang yang sangat putrinya cintai, dengan cara yang keji yaitu dengan menghabisi nyawa Menma.

Rasa membuka pintu kamar putrinya, dan bisa dilihat kamar Temari itu sangat berantakan walaupun sudah di bersihkan tiap hari oleh para pembantu, tapi tetap saja kembali seperti itu dan akhirnya dibiarkan, terlihat Temari terduduk di ranjangnya, penampilan sunguh kacau, rambutnya tidak tertata rapi, wajah nya pucat dan sorot mata Temari terlihat kosong, sejak mendengar kabar kematian Menma satahun yang lalu, Temari jatuh pingsan dan menangis terus menerus sepanjang hari, awalnya Rasa tidak merasa bersalah karena Temari juga akan lupa dengan sendirinya, tapi semakin hari keadaan putrinya itu semakin memburuk, dia jatuh sakit dan terus memanggil nama kekasihnya, lalu timbul rasa bersalah di dalam diri Rasa, dia khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya yang kian memburuk, semakin hari Temari semakin tidak waras, Temari memecahkan barang-barang di kamarnya, bahkan pernah Temari berlarian di jalanan kota sambil meneriaki nama Menma, sungguh sangat menyedihkan cinta putrinya itu sangat besar pada Menma, dan dia sebagai ayahnya malah tega memisahkan mereka, saat mengingat itu Rasa menangis merutuki kebodohan nya sendiri, hingga membuat putrinya jadi seperti ini.

" ano maaf tuan.. ini waktunya Temari-sama minum obat "

ucap seseorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam yang bernama Yukata, Yukata adalah pelayanan pribadi Temari. Rasa tersetak mendengar suara Yukata, dia menghapus air matanya.

" ya silahkan.. pastikan Temari meminum obatnya.. Yukata "

ucap Rasa, dan Yukata menganguk mengerti, dia pun masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan beberapa botol obat untuk Temari. Rasa menutup pintu kamar Temari, rasanya sakit melihat putrinya seperti itu, jika waktu bisa diputar mundur, maka dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu, dan akan merestui hubungan putrinya dengan Menma, tapi apa daya nasi sudah menjadi bubur, walaupun dia memiliki harta banyak tapi tidak bisa mengembalikan keadaan putrinya. terlihat seorang pelayan menghampiri Rasa dan membisikan sesuatu.

" suruh Kankuro tunggu di ruanganku! "

" siap tuan.. "

perintah Rasa, dan pelayan itu pun pergi untuk menyampaikan pada Kankuro, Sabaku Kankuro itu adalah anak kedua Sabaku Rasa dan adik dari Sabaku Temari dan juga kakak dari Sabaku Gaara. Rasa pun berjalan ke arah ruang kerja nya. dan setelah sampai didalam sudah ada Kankuro.

" ayah kau datang.. "

" Kankuro tumben sekali kau menemui ayah, dan bagaimana dengan sekolah mu? " tanya Rasa pada putranya itu, ya Kankuro memang bersekolah di luar negri, lebih tepatnya Kankuro masuk ke sekolah sihir paling elite yang ada di negri Netral, disana adalah tempat untuk semua Magician paling berbakat di dunia dan Kankuro adalah salah satu siswa nya.

" ayah ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, ini mengenai kakak.. "

" Temari? memang ada apa Kankuro? "

" ayah lihat ini.. "

ucap Kankuro, dia menunjukkan hp nya pada Rasa, Rasa tidak mengerti apa yang coba putra nya tunjukkan itu, tapi karena dia penasaran Rasa pun melihat apa yang Kankuro tunjukkan, dan betapa terkejut nya Rasa saat melihat video pertarungan antara Naruto vs Susuke, tangannya bahkan sampai bergetar saat melihat wajah Naruto.

" Menma! "

" aku tau ayah.. aku juga berfikir seperti itu, tapi dia bukan Menma, namanya adalah Naruto, Namikaze Naruto si Yellow Flash! " balas Kankuro, dia juga awalnya mengira itu Menma, tapi jelas mereka itu berbeda walaupun wajah mereka sama. tapi Kankuro tau itu bukanlah Menma, dari gaya bertarung nya saja jelas tidak sama. dan Kankuro tau Menma sudah mati setahun yang lalu, jadi tidak mungkin orang mati bisa hidup lagi.

" Kankuro siapkan paspor.. dan pesawat sekarang juga.. kita ke Konoha! " ucap Rasa, tidak peduli itu Naruto atau Menma, yang jelas dia adalah kunci kesembuhan Temari, dan Rasa akan melakukan apapun demi kesembuhan putrinya, apapun akan dia lalukan untuk Temari bahkan nyawa pun akan dia berikan demi kesembuhan putrinya, Rasa tau kalau orang yang bernama Naruto itu ada Konoha dengan hanya melihat seragam sekolahnya. dan kebetulan Konoha ingin beraliansi dengan negaranya jadi ini kesempatan bagus. untuk bernegosiasi dengan negara Konoha, akhirnya Rasa menemukan kunci untuk menebus dosa-dosa nya di masa lalu, dan kunci itu adalah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue..**

fiuhh selesai juga chapters kali ini.. author rasa tidak perlu di jelaskan lagi karakter baru atau jenis sihir baru.. dan tidak ada lagi bonus ya biar ada kejutanya.. ahaha#plak)

terimakasih atas Review nya di chap kemarin itu membantu, ohh dan kalau Author bilang kalau ada waktu luang itu ya pasti updated.. entah kapan lagi updated nya.. yg jelas pasti updated..

Shiro log out..


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : gaje, typo, fantasi, super power, alur berantakan, cerita abal-abal, mainstream, humor, dll

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

jumpa lagi denganku.. mungkin kata itu sudah mainstream ya ahaha #plak) untuk chap kali ini Author tidak banyak bicara, hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas Review nya di chap kamarin, terutama yg positif itu sangat membantu.. well enjoy teman..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Battle of Elemen : Recreation!

Chapter 08

malam harinya setelah kejadian di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha, terlihat Naruto berjalan di pinggiran jalanan malam kota Konoha, penampilan Naruto sudah beda setelah kejadian tadi siang, dia memakai baju hitam dengan jaket hitam bertudung dan celananya masih sama seperti tadi siang, beda nya kali ini Naruto tidak memakai masker, hp Naruto bergetar di saku celana nya, Naruto pun mengambil hp nya, ternyata ada pesan masuk, dan itu dari ayah nya.

to : Naruto

nak bagaimana kabarmu? kau yang memberikan nomor ini ya, ayah sampai terkejut ternyata itu kau nak!

Naruto tersenyum membaca pesan dari ayah nya, ya saat Naruto menghilang tadi siang dia sempat melewati Minato dan memasukan nomor hp nya di saku jas Minato, Naruto membalas pesan Minato.

from : Naruto

kabarku baik ayah, ya aku yang memberikanya, dan jujur aku tidak mau memperlihatkan itu padamu, aku tidak ingin pamer tapi keadaan selalu mendesaku, maaf ayah..

balas Naruto pada ayah nya, dia memang tidak bermaksud menunjukkan kekuatanya pada ayahnya dan semua orang, tapi entah kenapa keadaan selalu mendesak nya mengunakan kemampuan, terlebih dia mengunakanya di keramaian, itu membuat Naruto menghela nafas lelah. hp Naruto kembali bergetar.

to : Naruto

tidak perlu minta maaf nak, ayah malah bangga putra ayah adalah orang yang kuat, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi Magician hebat yang selalu kau impikan Naruto, gunakanlah kekuatan mu untuk kebaikan nak, dan ingat setiap kekuatan besar pasti ada tangung jawab yang besar juga, ayah percaya.. kau selalu mengingatnya Naruto.

Naruto menangis membaca pesan dari Minato, ayah nya itu selalu percaya padanya, dan Naruto janji akan selalu mengingat pesan ayah nya, dia tidak akan lupa siapa jati dirinya, Naruto menyimpan kembali hp itu di dalam saku celananya.

" ayah.. terimakasih.. "

ucap Naruto, dia menghapus air matanya, dia kembali melanjutkan jalanya, tapi tiba-tiba perut Naruto berbunyi, Naruto memegang perutnya, dia memang belum makan sedari pagi, pantas saja perutnya keroncongan. untung di dompet Naruto masih ada sisa uang tadi siang, ya dia membelikan Liliana baju tapi di tempat lain karena pusat perbelanjaan jadi kacau banyak polisi yang menyelidiki kasus penyerangan itu, bicara soal Liliana dia Naruto tingal di kamar nya, karena Naruto tidak mau lagi mendengar ocehan Liliana.

Naruto menghela nafas lagi, ini sudah larut malam dan mana mungkin ada restoran yang buka dini hari, tapi keberuntungan selalu menghampiri Naruto, tidak jauh dari posisinya ada sebuah kedai ramen yang buka 24 jam, kedai kecil itu berdiri di bahu jalan, Naruto tak kuasa menahan rasa senang nya. dia pun langsung menghampiri kedai ramen itu.

" ano permisi.. "

" ahh selamat da- "

" ehh! Naruto-kun! / Ayame-san! "

ucap gadis bernama Ayame dan Naruto secara bersamaan, Ayame tidak percaya akan bertemu kembali dengan Naruto, setelah sekian lamanya, Naruto juga terkejut bertemu dengan Ayame, Naruto tau itu Ayame karena dia memakai pinta rambut yang Naruto berikan dulu, dan wajah nya juga masih sama hanya berubah sedikit, ohh Ayame adalah tetanga Naruto di rumahnya yang lama, bisa di bilang mereka adalah teman semasa kecil. dulu Ayame dan ayahnya yaitu Teuchi sering sekali berkunjung kerumah nya, setiap kali berkunjung mereka selalu membawa bingkisan ramen. ayah Naruto dan ayah Ayame juga teman baik, tapi Ayame dan ayahnya pindah ke kota lain yang masih di wilayah Konoha, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan ayah nya yang pindah rumah ke pusat kota, setelah pindah rumah Naruto jadi tidak punya teman bermain lagi dan saat itulah dia mengenal Hyuga Hinata, yang akhirnya menjadi teman semasa kecilnya setelah Ayame.

 **Greb!**

Naruto terkejut saat masih mengingat masa lalu nya, tiba-tiba saja Ayame sudah ada di sampinya dan langsung memeluknya, Ayame menangis dia memeluk Naruto, dia sangat merindukan Naruto, sudah lebih dari 10 tahun mereka tidak bertemu, dan Ayame sangat-sangat merindukan Naruto selama ini, Ayame tau Naruto ada di pusat kota saat melihat video nya melawan Sasuke, dan saat itulah Ayame memutuskan untuk pindah ke pusat kota demi bertemu dengan Naruto, dan lihat hasilnya, ke inginan Ayame itu pun terwujud.

" syukurlah (hiks).. syukurlah..(hiks) akhirnya aku.. bisa bertemu dengan.. (hiks) mu lagi Naruto..(hiks) -kun " ucap Ayame sesegukan sambil mengeratkan pelukanya. dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Naruto lagi, sudah cukup 10 tahun lebih Ayame tidak bertemu Naruto, karena urusan bisnis ayah nya dia jadi berpisah dengan Naruto, dan setelah beberapa bulan kemudian, Ayame bersama ayah nya mendatangi rumah lama kaluarga Namikaze, tapi kata orang-orang mereka pindah ke pusat kota, Ayame kecil pun menangis karena kehilangan Naruto nya. dia bahkan sempat membenci ayah nya sendiri waktu itu, tapi setelah umur 16 tahun Ayame sadar itu sudah takdir dan jika di takdirkan lagi mereka pasti akan bertemu, dan lihatlah sekarang 3 tahun kemudian mereka bertemu lagi secara kebetulan.. ehem kebetulan untuk Naruto sih sedangkan untuk Ayame tidak karena dia pindah ke pusat kota memang untuk mencari Naruto. (ahaha#plak)

" Ayame-san? jangan menangis ..aduh "

Naruto memang terkejut bertemu lagi dengan Ayame, tapi dia jadi tidak enak karena Ayame menangis nya di pingir jalan, untung saja ini sudah larut malam jadi sepi kedaraan lewat, wajah Ayame jadi cemberut dia melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap Naruto.

" mou~ dasar ..kan sudah kubilang dari dulu pangil aku ..Aya-chan ..Naruto-kun, ini hukumanya Hiyaaa! "

 **Tap!**

" Ehh? "

Ayame terkejut saat Naruto dengan mudah menangkap pukulanya, tadinya Ayame ingin terus memeluk dan ehem.. mungkin mencium Naruto, tapi pangilan Naruto itu membuatnya sangat kesal, mereka itu sudah kenal sejak kecil tapi pangilan Naruto seolah-olah baru kenal, dan itu yang membuat Ayame sangat kesal, Ayame tidak kehabisan akal kaki kanan nya sudah bersiap mengenai selangkangan Naruto.

" burung! menjeritlah Hiyaaa! "

 **Praakkk!**

" aduh! aduh-duh!.. sakit! "

itu bukan suara kesakitan Naruto, melainkan suara kesakitan Ayame, karena kakinya menendang pantat panci yang Naruto gunakan untuk melindungi Junior nya dari ancaman kaki Ayame, Naruto tadi sempat mengambilnya di dapur kedai itu dengan mengunakan Skill miliknya itu.

ohh akan ku jelaskan sedikit mengenai Skill [ **Starburst Cosmic End** ] Naruto, itu membuatnya bisa memasuki dunia pararel selama beberapa detik, dan selama itu juga waktu pun berhenti total, otomatis gerakan Naruto tidak akan terlihat, Skill itu yang dia gunakan melawan Uchiha Shin, Uchiha Sasuke, dan orang berjubah tadi siang itu, dan Skill itu juga yang Naruto pakai untuk melarikan diri dari pusat perbelanjaan yang saat itu sudah banyak polisi di luar gedung. tapi Naruto tidak bisa mengunakan skill itu lebih dari 15 detik, jika melebihi itu maka tubuhnya sendiri yang akan terkena dapaknya, memang skill hebat mempunyai resiko yang hebat juga.

" hebat.. sampai bisa seperti ini! "

ucap Naruto bercanda sambil memperlihatkan panci yang patatnya sudah penyok di tendang Ayame, Ayame tambah cemberut kenapa setiap ingin menjahili Naruto, malah dirinya sendiri yang selalu kena batunya dari dulu. Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Ayame, dia mengelus kepala Ayame dengan lembut, Ayame yang di perlakukan seperti itu sangat senang. wajah nya memerah melihat wajah tampan Naruto saat tersenyum.

tapi momen itu hancur saat perut Naruto berbunyi, kali ini giliran Naruto yang malu dan Ayame yang tersenyum saat mendengar dengan jelas suara perut Naruto.

" hihi ne .. masuklah akan kubuatkan ramen kushus untukmu Naruto-kun "

Naruto tersenyum, dia dan Ayame masuk ke kedai kecil Ayame, kedai itu tidaklah besar, ibaratnya seperti warung wakan di pingir jalan, Ayame sebenarnya anak dari orang kaya raya, Teuchi sendiri pemilik restoran bintang 5 sekaligus pemilik pabrik ramen instan yang terkenal, tapi Ayame tidak mau bergantung pada ayah nya, maka dari itu, dia memutuskan hidup mandiri dengan membangun kedai kecil dan tingal di apartemen sendiri. Ayame kebelakang untuk membuatkan Naruto ramen spesial.

Naruto duduk dan melihat-lihat isi kedai Ayame, kedai itu memang kecil tapi sangat rapih, ada beberapa boneka juga yang di pajang Ayame di dinding, memang bagus dekorasi kedai mini Ayame, oh ada tv nya juga dan kebetulan masih menyala.

[Lintas malam terbaru]

" _permisa jumpa lagi dengan saya Conclo epic, di lintas malam terbaru, kali ini saya membawakan berita soal_ _tadi siang, tepatnya terjadi di Grand mall Konoha, ini dia liputanya "_

sacne dalam tv itu berganti kejadian tadi siang di depan Grand mall Konoha, terlihat banyak mobil polisi, dan para wartawan, termasuk wartawanya soudara Conclo yang langsung meliput pelaku penyerangan, yang sudah di ringkus oleh kepolisan Konoha.

" _disini saya melaporkan dari tkp, permisi bisa anda jelaskan apa yang terjadi_ " ucap seorang wartawan nya Conclo kepada salah satu saksi mata kejadian penyerangan.

" _apa ini masuk tv?_ "

" _iya dan bisa anda jelaskan kejadianya? "_

" _ehem.. tunggu sebentar, hai ayah, hai ibu, hai kakek, hai nenek, hai kakak, hai adik, hai karl, ..oh karl itu burungku yang besar, eh maksudnya burung peliharaanku, hai cepep, hai- "_

" _cukup! maaf permisa ada sedikit ganguan!_ "

 **Tuuuuut!**

scane di tv itu kembali berganti ke pembawa berita yaitu soudara Conclo, dia malah tertawa ngakak gak karuan, tapi saat kameramen bilang sudah on air, Conclo langsung berhenti tertawa dan membenarkan dasi nya.

" _ehem.. maaf soal tadi permisa, lebih lanjutnya lagi, silahkan lihat video berikut ini, yang di ambil dari cctv Grand mall Konoha! "_

sacane di tv itu kembali berubah lagi, kali ini menampilkan video yang di ambil dari cctv Grand mall Konoha, dalam video itu terlihat jelas dua orang gadis (Amaru dan Shizuka) yang di serang pria berjubah hitam, hingga keduanya jatuh dari lantai atas dan terpojok, lalu terlihat juga Kiba yang berusaha (pamer kekuatan) menolong Amaru dan Shizuka, tapi naas seranganya malah dengan mudah di batalkan dan sialnya mengarah pada pria misterius (Naruto) dan saat-saat inilah yang dinantikan oleh para gadis di luaran sana yang juga sedang menonton berita ini.

dalam video berdurasi 5 menit itu, Naruto menampilkan aksi heroic, dari mulai mumukul sihir Kiba, menangkap kembali anak kecil itu, dan yang paling keren Naruto mengakhiri nya dengan serangan yang sangat misterius dan efektif melumpuhkan pria berjubah hitam itu, dan bagian yang para gadis di luaran sana tungu adalah saat ini, saat dimana Naruto terlihat bertelanjang dada memamerkan otot ditubuhnya dan berwajah sangat cool, yang bisa membuat gadis manapun langsung meleleh.

" _ya_ _dalam_ _video berikut tadi adalah Namikaze Naruto, siswa kelas E Akademi Magic Konoha, yang akhir-akhir ini sedang populer di kalangan para remaja, saya Conclo epic mohon undur diri, selamat malam dan sampai jumpa lagi_ "

[Lintas malam terbaru end]

Naruto menganga melihat berita tadi, dia merasa sangat bodoh sekali, seharusnya Naruto tau kalau di pusat perbelanjaan itu banyak sekali cctv di segala sudut ruangan, kalau sudah begini dia sendiri yang repot. kenapa juga masalah selalu menimpanya, mungkin lain kali dia harus lebih berhati-hati, jangan sampai orang-orang tau kalau dia **Wind Magician** , jika publik tau bisa gawat dan akan lebih merepotkan untuk Naruto nantinya. terlihat Ayame membawa nampan berisi semangkuk ramen panas.

" maaf membuatmu menungu Naruto-kun, taraaa! ramen cinta spesial sudah jadi hihi " ucap Ayame, sambil menaruh ramen itu di hadapan Naruto, mata Naruto berbinar melihat semangkuk ramen panas di hadapanya, tanpa buang waktu Naruto mengambil sumpit, tapi saat Naruto ingin mencobanya, Ayame malah menghentikan tangan Naruto.

" biar aku suapi Naruto-kun "

" tidak perlu Ayame-san, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi jadi tida- "

Naruto tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapanya saat melihat tatapan Ayame yang sangat horor, seolah tatapanya itu mengatakan ' aku suapi atau kau mati! ' dengan sangat jelas, Naruto berkeringat dingin, dia menganguk pelan, Naruto lebih milih cari aman. Ayame yang melihat Naruto menganlguk pun langsung tersenyum senang, wajah horonya tadi langsung hilang seketika di gantikan dengan wajah berseri, Ayame ikut duduk di samping Naruto. dia mengambil sumpit yang Naruto pegang.

" ini Naruto-kun, angg! "

ucap Ayame, Naruto menurut dia membuka mulutnya, Ayame menyuapi mie ramen ke mulut Naruto, Ayame tersenyum manis, dia kembali menyuapi Naruto lagi, itu terjadi sampai ramen itu tingal setengah mangkuk.

" mou~ kalau makan itu yang rapih Naruto-kun, tungu biar aku bersihkan "

ucap Ayame, dia mengambil selembar tisyu, Ayame lebih dekat dengan Naruto, dan dia dengan perlahan mengelap sisa minyak dan kuah di sudut bibir dan dagu Naruto, sedangkan Naruto malah memandang aneh Ayame, bukanya dia sendiri yang membuat mulut nya belepotan, karena cara Ayame menyuapi itu terkesan terus memandang wajah nya jadinya ya belepotan seperti ini. Ayame berhenti membersihkan mulut Naruto, perlahan dia mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Naruto dan..

 **Cup***

Ayame mencium bibir Naruto, Naruto sedikit terkejut, bukan karena tiba-tiba Ayame mencium nya, tapi Naruto terkejut saat melihat Ayame menangis dalam ciuman mereka, itu bukan tangisan sedih melainkan tangisan bahagia, karena Ayame bisa kembali bertemu dengan Naruto. orang yang dia suka sejak kecil. sedangkan Naruto hanya diam, dia membiarkan Ayame berbuat semau nya, Ayame terlarut dalam ciuman nya. tanpa mereka sadari waktu berjalan sangat lambat, untung nya Naruto cepat menyadari ada nya atikfitas sihir.

 **Swus!**

Naruto teekejut saat tubuh Ayame lenyap, seperti ada yang membawa nya. tidak hanya itu Naruto kembali di kejutkan dengan ruangan di sekitarnya yang meleleh, Naruto seperti di paksa masuk melewati ruang waktu, dan benar saja Naruto tiba-tiba ada di tempat yang tidak dia kenal, sejauh mata melihat hanya ada hamparan rumput dan bukit/tebing tingi.

dalam satu kedipan mata seseorang muncul tepat tidak jauh dari posisi Naruto. untuk pertama kalinya Naruto sangat terkejut melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip denganya berdiri tidak jauh darinya, orang itu memang sangat mirip sekali dengan Naruto, yang membedakan keduanya adalah, orang itu berambut panjang sepungung berwarna silver dan memakai jubah putih.

" hn.. aku tidak tau siapa kau, dan apa urusanmu denganku, aku hanya ingin kau katakan dimana Ayame! " tanya Naruto, wajah nya sangat serius, sedangkan orang itu atau yang bisa kalian pangil Key menatap datar Naruto.

" oh apa maksudmu dia? "

ucap Key, dia menjentikan jarinya, muncul lingkaran sihir hijau dan mengeluarkan Ayame, Naruto melotot melihat tubuh Ayame terikat rantai Rune hijau. jadi orang yang mirip denganya itu adalah Rune Magician.

Rune adalah jenis sihir yang bertentangan dengan Magic, mereka (Rune Magician) bisa melakukan yang tidak bisa Magician biasa lakukan, mereka bisa mengontrol apapun atau jenis sihir apapun tergantung jenis Rune mereka, dan orang yang bernama lengkap Key Aslan itu, memiliki Rune jenis **Time Rune]** , Rune yang bisa mengontrol waktu kapanpun dan dimanapun dia suka. Key juga adalah salah satu dari tujuh Rune Magician langka yang ada di dunia ini.

" Ayame-san! ..brengsek, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya! " teriak Naruto marah, melihat Ayame terikat rantai Rune. Key menatap dingin Naruto, dia memasukan kembali Ayame ke dalam lingkaran sihirnya. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tingal diam dia memakai kecepatan penuh nya untuk menyelamatkan Ayame.

" Ayame-san! "

 **Swus!**

Saat sedikit lagi mengapai tubuh Ayame, Naruto terkejut melihat Key tiba-tiba ada di hadapanya, dia tidak percaya Key juga bisa memasuki dunia pararel. Key mengambil ancang-ancang dan langsung memukul Naruto.

 **Duak!**

Key memukul perut Naruto dengan sangat kuat, tubuh Naruto pun terpental terseret-seret di tanah, Naruto mencoba bangkit, dia terkejut melihat tubuh Ayame sudah masuk sepenuh nya ke lingkaran sihir itu dan menghilang.

" Ayame-san! ... (uhuk) " Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, pukulan dari Key sangatlah kuat, hingga mampu melukai organ dalam Naruto, sedangkan Key sendiri tidak percaya Naruto masih bisa berdiri setelah terkena telak pukulan terkuat nya.

" hn.. jika kau menginginkanya, ambilah dariku jika kau bisa! "

ucap Key menantang Naruto, expresi wajah Naruto yang tadinya panik kembali tenang, dia harus menenangkan dirinya, jika dia termakan emosi, maka itu akan mebuatnya lemah, jadi Naruto harus tenang, dan saat Naruto sudah berhasil mengontrol emosi nya dia menatap Key.

" jika itu mau mu.. bersiaplah! "

 **Swus!**

 **Blaarrrr!**

Kedua nya melesat dengan cepat, dan saat mereka berhantaman, gelombang kejut terjadi, bisa dilihat Naruto dan Key beradu pukulan, Naruto mulai menyerang, dia mencoba menendang Key, tapi tendangan Naruto terkesan melambat, tentu saja Naruto terkejut, Key dengan mudah menangkap kaki Naruto, lalu dia memukul wajah Naruto.

 **Duak!**

pukulan Key telak mengenai wajah Naruto, dia lalu melempar tubuh Naruto, Naruto pun langsung menyeimbangkan tubuh nya, dan mendarat dengan sempurna, tapi tepat setelah Naruto mendarat, Key sudah ada di hadapanya.

 **Duak**

" uhhggg! "

 **Sreet!**

untuk yang kedua kalinya Key memukul perut Naruto, pukulan itu lebih kuat dari sebelum nya, bahkan menciptakan efek kejut yang menembus hingga ke pungung Naruto dan merobek baju nya. Key terkejut saat tangan kiri Naruto mengengam tanganya.

" (uhuk).. kena kau! "

Naruto memukul Key mengunakan tangan kananya, tapi sama seperti tadi, pukulan Naruto itu kembali melambat, Naruto terkejut ini terjadi lagi, Key menampar pukulan Naruto, dia melepaskan gengaman Naruto dan langsung menendang tubuh Naruto sekuat tenaga.

 **Duak!**

tubuh Naruto kembali terpental, tubuhnya terseret-seret dan berhenti saat menghantam bebatuan, tidak cukup sampai disitu, Key langsung menyiapkan sihir nya.

" **Rune Art : Time Exposion!** "

 **Duaaar!**

ruang di sekitar Naruto meleleh dan langsung meledak, ledakan itu bahkan sangat kuat, hingga menciptakan gelombang kejut yang menghempaskan apa saja di sekitarnya, dan setelah debu bekas ledakan itu menghilang, bisa dilihat keadaan Naruto sunguh memprihatinkan, baju jaket dan celana nya sudah robek sana-sini, Key kembali terkejut saat Naruto masih bisa bangkit lagi. bahkan setelah terkena telak sihir nya.

" kau menjengkelkan sekali.. **Rune Art : Time Sword!** "

dari ketiadaan muncul pedang hijau (seperti pedang kedua Kirito) pedang itu terselimuti kanji Rune yg rumit, pedang itulah pusat dari sihir Rune time milik Key, Key mengengam pedang itu, dan seketika kanji Rune yang rumit itu langsung hancur, pedang itu bersinar hijau sangat terang. setelah pedang waktu dalam gengamanya, Key pun langsung menghilang.

 **Trank!**

Key muncul di belakang Naruto dan mecoba menebas kepala Naruto, tapi betapa terkejutnya Key saat leher Naruto itu sangat keras sekali seperti pedang. Naruto melirik Key di belalang nya, Naruto berbalik dan mencoba memukul Key lagi, tapi masih sama seperti sebelumnya, pukulan Naruto itu melambat.

" hn kau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahan, itu percuma sa- "

Key tidak melanjutkan ucapanya, dia terkejut saat melihat Naruto tidak memukul tapi malah menendang, tentu saja Art time yang sudah dia bidik untuk pukulan Naruto jadi sia-sia, karena Naruto tidak jadi memukul tapi malah menendang!

 **Duaak!**

sunguh keras sekali tendangan Naruto, yang telak mengenai tubuh Key, Key terpental jauh karena kerasnya tendangan Naruto, Naruto tidak membiarkan Key begitu saja, dia menghilang dan muncul mendahului Key.

 **Duak!**

 **Duak!**

Naruto kembali menendang Key, tubuh Key pun kembali terpental berlawanan arah, Naruto mengejar tubuh Key dan menendang nya sekali lagi, tubuh Key melesat sangat cepat, terseret-seret di tanah dan berhenti saat menghantam tebing.

 **Brakk!**

" uhhgg! "

 **Shing!**

" **Starburst Galaxy! "**

 **Jras! jrass! Jraaaas!**

 **Blaaarrr!**

sunguh gila Naruto tanpa ampun terus menyerang Key, bahkan dia langsung mengunakan skill nya tepat setelah tubuh Key menghantam tebing, Naruto muncul di depan Key dan langsung mengunakan skill nya, menebas-nebas tubuh Key dengan brutal dan bahkan sampai menghancurkan tebing itu. tebing itu hancur dan terlihat tubuh Key di bawah reruntuhan batu, tubuh nya sudah tidak utuh lagi, tapi mulutnya masih bisa mengucapkan sesuatu.

" **R..u ..ne A.. rt : Re.. load.. T.. i.. me! "**

 **Shiing!**

langit bercahaya hijau terang, waktu pun seakan melambat dan akhirnya berhenti, waktu kembali di paksa berjalan mundur, Key memutar balikan waktu beberapa detik sebelum Naruto mengunakan skill nya. waktu pun kembali berjalan normal, Key langsung bergerak menyerang Naruto.

" **Starburst Ga-** "

 **Trank!**

 **Blaaarrr!**

Key langsung menebas Naruto sebelum Naruto mengunakan skill nya, tebasan Time Sword Key sangatlah kuat hingga membuat Naruto terpental ke bawah dan menghantam tanah dangan sangat keras, tidak berhenti disitu Key menyerang Naruto lagi, Naruto yang malihat itu langsung melompat menghindar.

 **Blaarr!**

suara ledakan saat Key menghantam tempat Naruto tadi, Key bergerak lagi menyerang Naruto, Naruto menghindari tebasan pertama Key dengan bergerak ke samping, dia terus menghindari setiap tebasan Key, yang samakin lama semakin cepat dan mengila.

" **mati mati matiii...!** "

Key benar-benar mengila menebas-nebas Naruto, tapi sejauh ini Naruto masih lihai menghindari setiap tebasan pedang Key. Key sepertinya tidak mau kalah, dia semakin membabi buta menyerang Naruto, tidak mau terus menghindar Naruto mengaktifkan enegi Non-Elemen miliknya, dan itu membuat seluruh tubuh Naruto menjadi keras lagi seperti pedang.

 **Trank!**

Key tidak lagi terkejut saat Naruto menahan tebasan itu mengunakan lenganya sendiri, ya benar Naruto mengubah kedua lenganya sendiri menjadi tajam dan kuat seperti pedang, Key menyeringai mendapat perlawanan dari Naruto.

 **Swus!**

 **Trank! Traak!**

 **Traaankkk!**

keduanya saling beradu kekuatan ketangkasan dan kecepatan dalam bermain pedang, sebutan bermain pedang tidak untuk Naruto, karena dia tidak mengunakan pedang tapi mengunakan kedua lenganya sendiri, mereka bertarung sengit, tidak ada yang mau kalah, keduanya sama-sama mengeluarkan kekuatan berpedang mereka.

 **Trank!**

 **Swus!**

 **Jras!**

serangan Key berhasil mengores pipi kiri Naruto, tentu Key terkejut melihat itu, dia lalu menyeringai, ternyata sihir kebal Naruto itu memiliki kelemahan, dan Key tau kelemahanya, jadi semakin lama semakin mengurang kekebalan tubuh Naruto.

" ohh jadi begitu.. semakin lama Energi mu terbuang, maka tubuh mu akan kembali normal ..itu juga tergantung kapasitas Energi mu .. apa aku salah? " tebak Key.

" hn.. kau memang pintar, semua jenis sihir memiliki kelemahan.. begitu juga dengan mu, kau penguna **[Time Rune]** bukan? sihir yang di katakan bisa mengendalikan waktu, tapi sebenarnya waktulah yang mengendalikan mu, kau hanya bisa melambatkan satu objek dengan waktu tertentu, dan kau juga bisa memutar balikan atau mempercepat waktu tidak lebih dari 1 menit bukan? " jawab Naruto sekaligus menebak cara kerja sihir waktu milik Key.

" haha ternyata kau lebih pintar, ya benar tapi tidak semua yang kau katakan itu benar, akan kutunjukan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya! " ucap Key, dia mengores lenganya sendiri dengan pedang waktu, darah Key di teteskan pada pedang itu, **Time Sword** pun seketika berubah warna menjadi merah, Naruto yang melihat itu lansung waspada.

" **hahaha.. aku tidak peduli jika harus mati bersama tubuh ini, yang terpenting kau juga harus ikut mati! Rune Art : End of Time!** "

setelah mengucapkan sihirnya, gelombang kejut merah menyebar luas, bahkan menyelimuti bumi, dengan warna merah, langit berubah warna merah darah, seluruh aktifitas mahkluk hidup atau pun benda mati berhenti total, bahkan bumi pun ikut berhenti berputar. intinya semua nya berhenti total. dan hanya penguna nya yang bisa bergerak.

" **hahaha ... dengan begini kau aka- (uhuk) (uhuk) ..** " Key memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya, sihir nya memang hebat tapi bayaranya dengan nyawa nya sendiri, dan jika sihir itu berhenti maka semua mahkluk hidup akan lansung mati begitu juga dengan dirinya.

 **Swus!**

Key terkejut saat merasakan hembusan Angin, dia melihat ke atas, dan betapa terkejutnya Key saat melihat tubuh Naruto melayang tebungkus putaran Angin, jadi dia adalah **W** **ind** Magician, ini sangat mengejutkan, dan tidak terbayangkan sebelum nya jika Naruto itu adalah inti dari semua Elemen.

" **ka-k-kau.. !** "

" hn.. cara mu memang sudah tepat, tapi waktu tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan Angin, itu terbukti walaupun waktu berhenti, kau masih bisa bernafas bukan? itu karena Angin tidak bisa di hentikan! " terang Naruto di dalam bola Angin miliknya, sedangkan Key mengengam kuat, dia kesal karena rencana nya gagal total.

" ohh dan satu lagi.. siapa kau sebenarnya? dan kenapa kau mengunakan tubuh orang yang mirip denganku itu? " tanya Naruto, dia tau Key itu di kendalikan, karena Naruto merasakan perbedaan sihir yang bertentangan di dalam tubuh Key, melalui Angin yang masuk ke tubuh Key.

" **jadi ketahuan ya.. tidak heran karena kau itu, adalah inti dari pohon Elemen!** "

" pohon Elemen? apa maksudmu? "

" **hahahaha... kau pikir kau itu manusia? tidak kau dan yang lainya bukanlah manusia, kalian** **adalah- Aaaaarrrgg!** " Key tidak melanjutkan ucapanya, dia berteriak kesakitan, dan dari dalam tubuh Key keluar asap hitam, asap itu membentuk makhluk aneh seperti manusia, atau bisa disebut Zetsu hitam, Zetsu itu lenyap menjadi debu, setelah keluar dari tubuh Key.

 **Greb!**

Naruto bergerak cepat menangkap tubuh Key, Key perlahan membuka matanya, dan yang pertama dia lihat adalah wajah Naruto. Naruto membaringkan tubuh Key dengan perlahan di tanah.

" (uhuk).. apa aku melaku.. kan nya? (uhuk) (uhuk).. siapa nama (uhuk) mu? "

" namaku Naruto.. Namikaze Naruto, diamlah dan jangan banyak bergerak.. " ucap Naruto, dia mencoba menyembuhkan Key, dengan mengalirkan Energi ke tubuh Key.

" Na.. ruto-san ya? (uhuk) aku Key.. Key(uhuk) Aslan, aku ..(uhuk) minta maaf Naruto-san, aku.. (uhuk) sunguh minta maaf, apa.. kau memaafkan (uhuk) ku..? "

" ya tentu saja... kau ku maafkan Key-san, jadi diamlah.. "

" (uhuk) te..terima..kasih, dan Naruto-san.. bisa (uhuk) aku minta (uhuk) (uhuk) ..to.. tolong padamu? " ucap Key, dia semakin banyak memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

" apa itu? "

" (uhuk) to..tolong cari.. a..diku, dan rawat dia, (uhuk) (uhuk) ..tolong Naruto..-san, (uhuk) aku mo..hon.. jaga dia (uhuk) " ucap Key sambil menyerahkan selembar foto pada Naruto. Naruto menerima foto itu, dalm foto itu terlihat Key dan gadis kecil yang tersenyum. yang Naruto tebak adalah adik Key.

" pasti.. aku janji, aku akan merawatnya dan menjaga nya seperti adiku sendiri.. " ucap Naruto dengan wajah sedih. dia menghentikan membuang Energi nya, karena percuma saja, tidak ada perubahan, malah semakin memburuk. Key terseyum mendengar ucapan Naruto, dia dengan sisa tenaga nya mengunakan sihirnya, dan muncul lingkaran sihir tidak jauh dari Naruto, lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan tubuh Ayame dengan perlahan. setelah keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu tubuh Ayame terlepas dari rantai Rune.

" Ayame-san! "

 **Greb!**

Naruto segera menangkap tubuh Ayame dan membaringkanya di tanah dengan perlahan. Naruto kembali melihat ke arah Key, tapi disana Key sudah terbujur kaku tak bernyawa lagi. Naruto menghampiri tempat Key terbaring.

" Keey! ini bohongkan! jangan bercanda Key-san.. kau belum memberitahukan dimana adikmu, Keeey! " teriak Naruto.

 **Deg!**

mata Naruto mengelap, aura nya juga seketika berubah, seluruh tubuh Naruto terselimuti aura kegelapan, bersamaan dengan itu jasad Key Aslan juga mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang sama seperti Naruto. mata Key dipaksa terbuka, dia bangkit dari kematian untuk sesaat. Key bangkit berdiri di hadapan Naruto, mereka saling bertatapan, dan keduanya menyatukan kepalan tangan.

 **" kita adalah satu! / dan satu untuk selamanya! "**

 **Shing!**

tubuh Key dan Naruto terbungkus bola kegelapan, bola itu melayang di langit dan menghancurkan sihir waktu milik Key, waktu bisa kembali berjalan normal seperti biasanya. tanpa ada nya efek samping sihir yang mematikan itu, dan bola hitam yang melayang di langit itu pun pecah, dan terlihatlah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue..**

haha maaf maaf kalau lama, ya mau bagaimana lagi Author kehabisan kuota ahaha#plak).. Author buat seluruh ceritanya lewat hp.. jadi maklum kalau ada Typo nya, saat baca kembali seluruh chapter nya sih, Author menemukan beberapa Typo dan kata-kata yg kurang.. ya nasib Author kacangan ahaha#plak)

ohh iya selamat tahun baru 2019.. teman.. haha di bawah ini ada spesial dialog untuk rayakan tahun baru..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Spesial** **for 2019!**

bisa kalian lihat di lapangan Akademi Konoha, disana ada banyak sekali murid Akademi maupun non Akademi. di barisan depan jelas ada Naruto sendiri, dan di barisan belakang ada 9 orang yang mirip denganya, mereka adalah Menma **(** **Dark Elemen)** , Hikari Nii **(Light Elemen)** , Key Aslan **(Time Rune)** , [sensor] **(Fire Elemen)** , [sensor] ( **Lightning Elemen)** , [sensor] **(Water Elemen)** , [sensor] **(Earth Elemen)** , [sensor] **(Ice Elemen)** , [sensor] **(Magma Elemen)**

" Yosh! kami dari **Battle of Elemen,** mengucapkan! "

"""""""" Selamat tahun baru 2019! """"""""

" Kyaaaa Naruto-kun! "

" Naruto-kun! "

" Narutoooooo! "

" Darling-kun! "

setelah mengucapkan selamat tahun baru, Naruto di kejar oleh para gadis, mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino, Senju Shion, Ayame, Liliana, Shizune, dan masih banyak lagi. tentu saja Naruto langsung lari seperti orang kesetanan. mereka semua hanya mengeleng melihat kejadian itu.

" ehem .. Temari ini aku Menma .."

" ihh gk ah..muka mu muka jahat! jangan gangu aku lagi.. Kyaaaaa Naruto-kun! " Temari langsung pergi mengejar Naruto, dan meningalkan Menma, bunga yang ada di gengaman tangan Menma langsung layu.

 **Cup* Cup***

Menma terkejut saat pipi nya di cium oleh dua gadis cantik, Guren mencium pipi kiri Menma sedangkan Tayuya menciun pipi kanan Menma. sedangkan untuk Hikari dia malah sedang asyik berciuman dengan Yugito. Hikari dengan Elemen cayanya memberi cahaya ilahi (sensor) pada kameramen nya, karena dia tidak mau di tonton publik. untuk Key sendiri cukup sederhana, dia hanya membelikan es krim untuk adiknya, dan yang mirip Naruto lainya... tidak di sebut karena mereka belum waktu nya tampil.

 **Spesial bonus end**

Shiro log out..


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : gaje, typo, fantasi, super power, alur berantakan, cerita abal-abal, mainstream, humor,dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Batlle of Elemen : Recreation

Chapter 09

 **2** **hari** **kemudian..**

pagi hari di kota Konoha, matahari mulai terbit, dan semua orang di kota memulai melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing, mereka semua tidak sadar kalau mereka hampir saja mati kemarin saat waktu di paksa berhenti oleh Rune sihir Key Aslan, kalau saja tidak ada Naruto mungkin bumi sudah tak berpenghuni lagi akibat sihir mematikan Key. oh iya bicara soal Naruto dia...

di sebuah danau dekat dengan belakang rumah Sarutobi dan tempat yang biasa karakter utama kita jadikan latihan, terlihat seseorang yang bersandar di bawah rimbunya pepohonan, wajah nya terlihat damai saat tidur, dan surai kuning nya menari-nari tertiup hembusan angin di pagi hari. yup dia adalah karakter utama kita Namikaze Naruto, tidak ada yang berubah banyak dari Naruto selepas kejadian waktu itu, hanya saja penampilanya sedikit berubah, surai kuning nya sedikit panjang pada bagian jambang di kedua sisi wajah nya dan wajah nya juga sedikit bertambah tampan, Naruto tertidur lelap setelah semalaman penuh berlatih sihir baru nya, yaitu sihir untuk lebih meningkatkan kekebalan tubuh dan sedikit meningkatkan teknik berpedang nya, dia juga berlatih sangat keras untuk melatih kapasitas energi Non-Elemen miliknya, dia perlahan mulai sadar tapi masih memejamkan matanya dan setengah masih tertidur karena terlalu lelah berlatih, tangan Naruto bergerak ke depan dan..

 **Nyut!**

Naruto sedikit tersadar saat telapak tanganya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut, rasanya itu mirip seperti agar-agar tapi kok padat? karena penasaran Naruto rasakan lagi dan sedikit meremasnya memang terasa lembut dan kenyal, sunguh benda yang dia pegang dan remas saat ini sedikit mencurigakan tapi terasa nyaman di telapak tangan dan ada sedikit perasaan senang dalam dirinya entah apa itu, Naruto mencoba meremas nya sekali lagi tapi kali ini lebih kuat dan sedikit bertenaga.

 **Nyuut!**

" Ahhh~ ungg~ "

' ehh apa ini? ' batin Naruto saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi, perasaan Naruto mulai tidak enak, tunggu dulu benda kenyal? dan suara desahan? mungkinkah yang dia fikirkan itu benar, kalau benda lembut dan kenyal yang dia remas itu adalah benda yang terlarang!.. jantung Naruto dag dig duk gak karuan semoga yang dia fikirkan itu salah, Naruto memberanikan diri ia perlahan membuka matanya dan..

 **Crot!**

hidung Naruto mimisan melihat dengan jelas dari jarak dekat tubuh Liliana yang telanjang di hadapanya, Naruto melotot dan wajah nya memerah melihat tanganya sendiri menyentuh Oppai Liliana, tuh kan benar yang dia remas tadi memang benar-benar benda terlarang dan berbahaya milik Liliana, sedangkan Liliana malah tersenyum nakal pada Naruto, Naruto langsung berkeringat dingin ia ingin cepat melepaskan tanganya dari Oppai Liliana itu, tapi Liliana bergerak cepat menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menjepitnya di belahan Oppai jumbo itu.

" p-p-p-p-p... "

" hihi.. p apa Naruto-kun? "

Naruto gelagapan, wajah nya sangat merah, ini pertama kalinya dia menyentuh bagian itu, bagian yang sangat terlarang dan berbahaya bagi nya, yaitu Oppai jumbo Liliana, Liliana tertawa melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat lucu seperti orang mau pingsan, ya inilah yang Liliana suka dari Naruto, Naruto itu memang sedikit agak kuat menurut Liliana.

(A/N : karena banyak Elemental yang kuat dan berbeda jauh kekuatanya di atas Naruto)

tapi sayang dia sangat lemah godaan terhadap tubuh wanita, dan parahnya itu tidak bisa di sembuhkan, walaupun Liliana sering memperlihatkan tubuh nya tapi masih saja tidak berefek dan malah semakin menguncang batin Naruto ketitik yang berbahaya (baca : jantungan terus haha#plak), Liliana tersenyum melihat expresi wajah lucu Naruto ia mendekat lalu mencium kening Naruto.

 **Cup***

tentu hal itu membuat Naruto terkejut dengan tindakan Liliana itu, tidak biasanya Liliana perhatian seperti ini, ada apa dengan Liliana? apa dia salah makan atau kepala nya terbentur sesuatu, Liliana menyudahi ciumanya, Liliana bangkit berdiri, dia tidak mau mengoda Naruto lagi, bisa-bisa Naruto nanti malah pingsan lagi.

" Naruto-kun jika kau tidak cepat nanti terlambat loh ufufu~ " ucap Liliana. dia menciptakan jam dari ketiadaan dan memperlihatkanya pada Naruto, sotak Naruto melotot dia langsung mengambil bajunya dan bergegas pulang ke rumah Sarutobi, Naruto tidak tau kalau dia di bohongi Liliana, padahal ini masih jam 6:38, tapi Liliana tadi memperlihatkanya jam 7:15, pantas saja Naruto berlari kesetanan seperti tadi.

Liliana melihat pungung Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, dengan bantuan sihirnya Liliana membuat baju, dan terlihatlah Liliana yang sudah memakai gaun putih yang cantik. Liliana menatap sedih pungung Naruto, kejadian kemarin sunguh membuat Liliana sedih dan merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto, tanpa sadar Liliana bahkan menangis saat mengingatnya, dia terpaksa melakukan segel itu pada pada Naruto, jika dia tidak melakukanya maka Naruto pasti akan mengamuk dan menjadi ancaman besar bagi dunia ini, ya itu terjadi kemarin, tepatnya saat kekuatan sihir Naruto yang sesunguh nya lepas kendali.

 **Flasback on**

bola hitam yang melayang di langit itu hancur, dan terlihatlah sosok baru Namikaze Naruto yang sudah menyatu dengan dirinya yang lain (Key Aslan), penampilan Naruto berubah, rambutnya memanjang dan berwarna putih seperti Key, di dahi Naruto juga ada cristal hijau, tidak hanya itu tubuh Naruto juga di penuhi tato rantai Rune, itu terlihat karena Naruto bertelanjang dada, dan hanya memakai celananya yang robek sana-sini, Naruto membuka matanya, bisa dilihat mata kiri Naruto berbeda warna dengan mata kanan, mata itu berwarna hijau dan mata itu juga terlihat seperti sebuah jam dengan angka romawi kuno, tidak hanya itu Naruto juga mengengam pedang waktu milik Key yang sekarang menjadi miliknya.

 **" penyantuan selesai..** **jadi seperti ini rasanya terlahir kembali** , **tapi tubuh ini belum sempurna, bahkan jauh dari kata sempurna.."**

ucap Naruto, tapi entah itu Naruto atau bukan, tubuh dan fisiknya memang Naruto, tapi jiwa nya bukan Naruto, dia adalah pusat dan awal dari semua Elemen, dia juga di sebut awal dan akhir dari dunia ini, dan dia adalah .. **Hell Kaiser!** sang pohon dunia dan pusat dari semua Elemen yang ada. Naruto tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah pecahan kecil dari pohon Elemen, tapi walaupun begitu mereka semua (Naruto,Menma,Hikari,Key,dkk) memiliki jiwa dan tubuh sendiri, mereka juga hidup layaknya seperti manusia. tumbuh dewasa tapi tidak menua, tubuh mereka akan berhenti tumbuh setelah masuk usia 18 tahun.

 **Sing!**

" Naruto-kun! "

dari ketiadaan tiba-tiba muncul Liliana, dia memakai baju pemberian Naruto kemarin, Liliana terkejut melihat Ayame tergeletak tidak jauh darinya, tapi dia lebih terkejut saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang berbeda, tidak hanya penampilanya tapi juga kapasitas sihir nya.

 **" ho lihat siapa yang datang, alat buatan si keparat Otsutsuki itu, lama tak bertemu Recreation! "** sapa Naruto A.K.A **Hell Kaise** **r** , dia melayang turun dengan perlahan.

' jadi aku terlambat ya.. '

batin Liliana saat melihat panampilan Naruto, memang sangat badas dan tampan dengan rambut putih panjang nya itu tapi dia tau itu bukanlah Naruto, karena Liliana tau siapa sebebarnya Naruto itu, untuk itu dia di tugaskan menjaga Naruto oleh seseorang, yang sangat ingin kedamaian di masa lalu.

 **" jujur kehadiran mu, membuatku tidak nyaman** ucap Naruto, surai putih nya menari-nari tertiup hembusan angin malam.

" bagus jika begitu, **Hell Kaiser-sama!** bisakah kau kembali ke tempatmu? " balas Liliana, dengan menekan aura sihir miliknya, tapi itu percuma di hadapan **Hell Kaiser Naruto,** intimindasi atau pun penekanan sihir tidak akan berguna di hadapan pusat dari sihir itu sendiri.

 **" bagaimana jika aku menolak? apa yang akan kau lakukan.. Artefak Otsutsuki! "** balas Naruto, dia menyeringai mengerikan.

" jika itu mau mu... **maka aku akan mengunakan cara kasar Hell Kaiser-sama! "** ucap Liliana, suaranya memberat, dia sudah memasuki mode **Recreation** , dimana tubuh Liliana saat ini terselimuti cahaya yang amat terang.

 **" oi tunggu.. kau tidak akan menghancurkan bumi bukan? "**

 **" itu tergantung keputusan mu, Hell Kaiser-sama, jika kau melawan maka aku tidak punya pilihan lain.. "** balas Liliana, cahaya di tubuh Liliana semakin terang dan membentuk 9 sayap malaikat di pungung nya. **Hell Kaiser Naruto** malah menyeringai melihat bentuk setengah sempurna Liliana itu.

 **" baik jika kau sudah tidak sabar.. ayo ganti tempat! "**

 **Clik!**

hanya dengan satu jentikan jari **Hell Kaiser,** mereka sudah ada di permukaan bulan, Liliana tidak terkejut karena itu adalah salah satu kemampuan Pohon dunia, lebih tepatnya itu adalah sihir **[Time Rune]** Key Aslan, secara nyata Key dan Naruto memang sudah menjadi satu, jadi **Hell Kaiser** bisa mengunakan sihir keduanya baik itu sihir Naruto ataupun milik Key. Naruto menghilangkan **Time Sword** di tanganya karena itu bisa menghambat pergerakanya dan juga karena tubuh Naruto belum sepenuhnya bersatu dengan Key. jadi dia masih belum bisa mengunakan seluruh potensi penuh dari **Time Sword**.

 **" apa yang kau tunggu? kemarilah Recreation!** "

 **Swuus!**

 **Blarrr! Blaarr!**

dataran bulan terguncang hebat akibat pertarungan dari dua monster itu, Liliana terus menyerang membabi buta, sedangkan Naruto hanya menghindarinya, sesekali membalas serangan Liliana, Liliana mengeluarkan potensi penuh wujud pertamanya, seluruh tubuhnya di selimuti aura sihir besar, Liliana mencoba memukul Naruto, tapi Naruto menghindar kesamping, Liliana dengan cepat bergerak mendahului Naruto dan mencoba menendangnya, tapi Naruto menghindari tendangan itu dengan melompat ke atas, lagi Liliana dengan kecepatanya lenyap dan muncul di atas Naruto dan mencoba menyerangnya lagi, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai, dia mengunakan sihir Angin dan menginjak udara mendorong nya kesamping menghindari serangan Liliana, Liliana sunguh terkejut, Naruto A.K.A Hell Kaiser itu bisa dengan mudah menghindari setiap seranganya, Naruto yang melihat ada kesempatan langsung bergerak menendang Liliana. Liliana yang melihat itu langsung menyilangan tanganya untuk menangkis tendangan Naruto.

 **Duak!**

tubuh Liliana melesat turun dengan cepat ke permukaan bulan, tendangan Naruto itu kuat untung saja dia tadi sudah siap menahanya, jika saja telat sedikit mungkin Liliana akan berakhir menghantam bebatuan bulan, Naruto mendarat tidak jauh dari posisi Liliana.

 **" kenapa berhenti? ayolah hibur aku Recreation! tunjukan kekuatan mu! "**

" ohh anda pasti akan menyesal mengatakan itu **Hell Kaiser-sama!** "

Liliana melesat sangat cepat, tapi di jarak satu meter dari Naruto, tubuhnya melambat bahkan berhenti, Liliana melotot dia baru ingat kemampuan kembaran Naruto itu bisa melambatkan, bahkan bisa menghentikan sebuah obyek tertentu, tapi Liliana lebih terkejut lagi saat tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya, ternyata tendangan Naruto sudah mendarat di perutnya, Liliana pun terpental menghantam bebatuan bulan hingga hancur dan menguburnya.

 **Blaar!**

batu yang mengubur Liliana hancur, bisa dilihat penampilan Liliana yang kacau. Liliana merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak ingin keluar dari tubuhnya, Liliana menutup mulutnya dan benar saja tidak lama kemudian, Liliana memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya, Liliana terkejut melihat caira merah (darah) itu keluar dari mulutnya. apa maksudnya ini? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya.

" darah? ini tidak mungkin, aku bedarah! ini tidak mungkin! " ucap Liliana tidak percaya, dia bisa berdarah, ini pertama kalinya Liliana mengalami hal seperti ini, karena dia adalah mahluk imortal, yang terbuat dari gabungan Elementalis Beast, Lilina tidak akan berdarah sekalipun tubuhnya di cincang, karena dia itu imortal, tapi kali ini sunguh sangat mengejutkan Liliana, dia bisa berdarah seperti halnya manusia, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padanya.

 **" terkejut? hn.. dihadapan ku kemampuan Elementalis tidak akan berguna, kau tidak lagi abadi, kau yang sekarang seperti manusia Recreation ahaha.. Ironi bukan? Kau yang dulu benci manusia, sekarang malah menjadi manusia! "** ucap Naruto, dia mencoba memprofokasi dan melemahkan semangat Liliana.

Liliana jatuh tertunduk, tubuh nya gemetar, mengetahui dia sekarang sama dengan manusia biasa, dia tidak abadi lagi, itu artinya dia bisa saja mati kan? Liliana tidak mau itu, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mati sebelum mewujudkan impian terbesar master nya, untuk membuat dunia yang kacau ini kembali damai.

 **Cling!**

bunyi lonceng dan entah bagaimana waktu berhenti, Liliana terkejut dia mendongkakan kepala, dan benar saja **Hell Kaiser Narut** **o** itu tidak bergerak, waktu memang benar-benar berhenti.

' Liliana.. kau bisa mendengarku? '

' suara ini? Naruto-kun!.. Naruto-kun kau dimana? ' batin Liliana, dia sunguh terkejut saat mendengar suara Naruto melalui batin nya.

' aku.. ada di tempat yang gelap sekali, Liliana aku sudah tau siapa diriku, **Dia** menceritakan banyak hal padaku, tidak kusangka aku ini ternyata memang monster.. '

' tidak ..tidak kau bukan monster Naruto-kun, kau berbeda, kau itu- "

' sudahlah Liliana.. aku ini memang monster, dan jika kau ingin mengalahkanku, jangan ragu untuk membunuhku '

" Naruto-kun! " ucap Liliana, dia menangis mendengar ucapan Naruto yang barusan, membunuh nya? membayangkanya saja Liliana tidak sangup.

' sepertinya ini sudah batasanya.. Liliana apapun yang kau lakukan, aku percaya padamu.. '

 **Krak! Praaang!**

seperti kaca yang pecah, waktu pun kembali seperti semula, **Hell Kaiser** menatap tajam Liliana yang perlahan bangkit, tidak seperti sebelum nya pancaran sihir Liliana berubah drastis, Liliana memasuki mode serius, dia bahkan membuka segel ke 3 yang membelangu dirinya, bukan hanya kekuatan tapi penampilan Liliana juga berubah. expresi wajah nya berubah dingin. matanya sepenuhnya putih, dan yang paling mencolok, tubuh Liliana berubah, yang tadinya seperti anak remaja, sekarang malah seperti tante-tante seksi (bayangkan saja seperti tubuh Tsunade)

" ufufuf~ memaksaku mengunakan wujud ini, kau memang kuat Hell Kaiser sayang.. "

tidak hanya penampilanya saja yang berubah, bahkan sifat Liliana juga ikut berubah, dari sifat gadis yang hiperaktif menjadi seorang wanita yang nakal dan penuh gairah. wajah Hell Kaiser terlihat sedikit memerah malu melihat penampilan erotis True from Liliana dewasa, kepribadian Naruto benar-benar merepotkanya, tidak seperti kepribadian Key yang tidak akan terpengaruh oleh wanita, kepribadian Naruto ini membuat Hell Kaiser tidak nyaman, ya karena secara teknis ini adalah tubuh Naruto, dan kepribadian Naruto juga lebih menonjol dari pada Key, melihat reaksi lawanya yang seperti itu, Liliana tersenyum nakal dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri. itu membuat Naruto menahan nafas dan menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan kasar, dalam batin Hell Kaiser mengutuk sifat Naruto yang lemah godaan ini, kenapa bisa pecahan dirinya (Naruto) itu berkepribadian lemah terhadap wanita.

" Ara~ sayang.. kita belum menari, dan kau sudah seperti itu? Nfufufu.. "

 **" di-diamlah.. "**

" Nfufufu~ sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar, aku juga begitu.. mari kita menari sayangku! "

 **Swus!**

 **Brak!**

 **Blaaaar!**

permukaan bulan kembali bergetar hebat saat keduanya berbenturan, dari kepulan debu terlihat tubuh Naruto terpental, dia kalah adu kekuatan dengan True from Liliana, Naruto kembali bangkit tapi Liliana sudah ada di belakangnya. Naruto dengan cepat berbalik dan memendang Liliana, tapi dia hanya menendang udara kosong, dan saat Naruto menoleh kesamping di situ sudah ada Liliana, wajah mereka saling bertemu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, Liliana menyeringai nakal dan menyentil dahi Naruto.

 **Cekrak!**

 **" Arrggg! "**

 **Swus!**

 **Braak!**

tubuh Naruto terpental dan menghantam bebatuan bulan, dia kesakitan karena kristal di dahi nya retak akibat di sentil oleh Liliana, darah segar mengakir dari retakan kristal yang ada di dahi Naruto, Hell Kaiser kesal karena kesadaranya hampir menghilang, jika saja tubuh nya sudah sempurna maka Liliana bukanlah tandinganya, sial..aku harus mempertahankan kesadaranku.. batin Hell Kaiser. dia terkejut melihat Liliana sudah menyiapkan sihirnya.

" **Nine Wings : Angels of Destruction! "**

cahaya putih menyelimuti permukaan bulan, cahaya itu berkumpul di bawah pijakan kaki Naruto, cahaya itu lalu keluar membentuk sembilan sayap merpati raksasa dan langsung bergerak membungkus tubuh Naruto dan...

 **Duaaar!**

dan meledak setelah membungkus tubuh Naruto, ledakan itu sangat kuat bahkan sampai menghancurkan seperempat dari permukaan bulan, itu sunguh sihir yang sangat gila dan dari kepulan debu itu tubuh Naruto terpental keluar akibat ledakan itu, tubuhnya berhenti tersungkur di permukaan bulan. bagaimana kondisi Naruto? jangan di tanya lagi tubuhnya penuh luka bakar dan mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Naruto perlahan bangkit, walaupun tubuhnya sudah penuh luka serius, Hell Kaiser yang merasuki tubuh Naruto tidak percaya harus mengunakan seluruh sihir gabungan dari Key dan Naruto, hanya untuk menahan sihir kecil milik Liliana tadi, ya bagi Hell Kaiser sihir Liliana itu bukan apa-apa dan termasuk sihir kecil, jika saja tubuh dan kekuatanya tidak terpecah belah, sihir Liliana bahkan tidak bisa mengores nya, tapi yang dia gunakan saat ini adalah tubuh pecahan utama nya (Naruto) dan pecahan sampinganya (Key) dan masih ada beberapa lagi pecahan yang belum bersatu, jika mereka menyatu maka tubuh asli nya akan terlahir kembali dan kekuatanya juga akan kembali sebagai pohon dari semua Elemen.

" Ara~ apa itu sakit? maaf sayang tapi kau berbahaya, akan lebih baik jika kau tidur, nfufufu~ dan akan kubuat kau tidur selamanya sayangku! " ucap Liliana.

 **" (uhuk) cobalah jika kau bisa! "**

ucap Naruto dengan senyum misterius, Liliana yang merasakan lonjakan energi di tubuh Naruto mulai waspada, energi sihir di tubuh Naruto itu semakin lama semakin membesar, Hell Kaiser yang merasuki tubuh Naruto memasakan diri, meningkatkan kekuatan sihir Naruto sampai melampui batasanya dan naik ke tingkat kekuatan yang baru.

 **Blaaaaaaar!**

ledakan energi sihir yang sangat kuat menghacurkan sekitarnya, bahkan Liliana sampai terseret mundur bebera langkah, sunguh energi sihir yang sangat kuat dari tubuh Naruto, setelah debu bekas ledakan tadi menghilang terlihatlah bentuk baru dari Naruto, rambutnya berubah warna kembali menjadi kuning dan kembali memendek sebahu, kristal yang retak di dahi Naruto dan tatto rune di seluruh tubuhnya juga luka di seluruh tubunya menghilang, wajah Naruto terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya, dia sepertinya sudah sepenuh nya menyatu dengan Key, Naruto membuka matanya, bisa terlihat safir biru laut yang menenangkan, dia tersenyum kearah Liliana, kali ini giliran Liliana yang merona melihat betapa tampan dan badasnya penampilan Naruto yang hanya memakai celana compang-camping itu, menujukan otot-otot yang mengeras di seluruh tubuhnya.

" sunguh? apa kau ingin membuatku tidur Liliana? " ucap Naruto, melihat wajah tampan Naruto yang terlihat polos membuat Liliana tidak tega untuk menyakitinya, tapi ia buru buru mengelengkan kepalanya, tidak yang ada di hadapanya saat ini bukan Naruto, melainkan Hell Kaiser yang memakai tubuh Naruto untuk memperdaya dirinya.

" Nfufufu.. usaha yang bagus sayang, tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apapun, jadi tidurlah dengan tenang! "

 **Swus!**

 **Tap!**

Liliana melotot melihat pukulanya dengan mudah di hentikan oleh Naruto, Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut Liliana, melihat senyuman Naruto perasaan Liliana jadi tidak enak, dan benar saja energi sihirnya serasa di hisap, Liliana mencoba melepaskan tanganya dari cengkraman tangan Naruto, tapi tidak bisa, Naruto malah semakin erat mencengkram nya.

" Kyaaaa ...uhh lepas.. lepaskan! "

" ada apa? kemana kesombongan mu tadi? "

Liliana tidak membalas sindiran Naruto, ia membrontak mencoba lepas dari cengkraman Naruto, tapi semakin dia melawan energi sihir nya semakin terkuras, hingga akhirnya tubuh Liliana pun melemas, walaupun energi sihirnya tak terbatas tapi kalau terus di kompres keluar maka akan berdampak serius pada tubuh nya. tubuh Liliana mulai lemas.

' Naru.. to-..kun...' batin Liliana.

 **Jras!**

Naruto terkejut saat gelombang energi melintas di atara mereka dan memotong lengan kanan Naruto yang mencengkram Liliana, Naruto mengringis kesakitan sebentar tapi setelah itu dia menyeringai dia tau aura sihir ini, aura sihir dari si sialan Otsutsuki itu.

" **Rune Art : Reload Time!** "

dengan kemampuan Key, Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Hell Kaiser bisa mengendalikan waktu, waktu pun berhenti dan kembali berjalan mudur tepat beberapa detik sebelum serangan itu dilakukan, Naruto yang sudah mengetahuinya langsung melepaskan cengkraman pada tangan Liliana, dan seperti yang sudah dia alami sebelumnya, energi sihir itu melintas di hadapanya. tapi kali ini lenganya selamat berkat pengalamanya tadi, memang kemampuan Key Aslan sangatlah hebat, tapi tidak hanya Key kemampuan Naruto juga tidak kalah hebat menurut Hell Kaiser, mungkin pecahan dirinya yang lain juga tidak kalah hebat dari keduanya.

' m-master! '

batin Liliana terkejut, bagaimana bisa tadi itu memang benar sihir master nya, tapi Liliana tidak melihat siapapun kecuali Naruto di dataran bulan ini, tapi jelas tadi itu yang menolong memang master nya. Hell Kaiser di dalam tubuh Naruto juga sedikit terkejut merasakan sihir Otsutsuki tadi, tapi itu hanya sebentar, apa si Otsutsuki itu meremehkanya? walaupun belum sempurna tapi kekuatanya saat ini sudah cukup untuk melukai si Otsutsuki itu, tapi kalau di pikir lagi itu mustahil Otsutsuki adalah manusia, mahluk mortal yang menua dan bisa mati, sedangkan pertarungan mereka sudah berlalu ribuan tahun yang lalu, tidak mungkin Otsutsuki itu masih hidup sampai sekarang.

" hmm sepertinya ada sihir Otsutsuki di tubuhmu Recreation, cih dia memang pintar dia tau ini akan terjadi.. saat aku bangkit, dan juga dia tau hanya kau yang bisa menghentikanku.. tapi coba saja jika kau bisa! " ucap Naruto, dan dengan begitu Naruto melesat menyerang Liliana lagi. tentu Liliana sudah siap menyambut serangan Naruto dan tidak seperti tadi, dia tidak akan lengah kali ini. Naruto dan Liliana kembali beradu kecepatan kekuatan ketangkasan dan saling lempar sihir terkuat mereka, pertarungan itu semakin memanas dan bahkan menghancurkan beberapa dataran di bulan.

 **Duak!**

 **Blaar!**

Naruto terpental jatuh dan menghantam dataran bulan dengan sangat keras setelah terkena tendangan berlapis sihir Liliana, tidak berhenti di sana Liliana bahkan sudah siap dengan sihir nya.

" maafkan aku Naruto-kun.. **Secret Art : Heaven Sword End!** "

setelah mengucapkan mantra nya, lingkaran sihir putih muncul di atas Liliana, lingkaran sihir itu semakin membesar dan membesar hingga hampir seperempatnya seperempat besarnya dari ukuran bulan, dan dari lingkaran dihir raksasa itu keluar pedang besar putih dan bersinar sangat terang menjulang ke angkasa, Liliana mengendalikan pedang super raksasa itu dengan kedua tanganya. Naruto atau Hell Kaiser yang baru bangkit dari jatuh nya tadi melotot melihat pedang surga yang di arahkan tepat untuk menebas tempatnya berdiri sekarang. tidak tingal diam Hell Kaiser mengelurkan **Sword of Time** , tapi terlambat dan tidak mungkin dia memutar balikan waktu bebrapa saat yang lalu itu tetap sama saja, satu-satunya pilihanya saat ini adalah mencoba menahan pedang surga itu.

 **Traaank!**

dengan Sword of Time Hell Kaiser, menahan pedang surga itu yang besarnya puluhan kali lipat tapi pedang waktu miliknya masih bisa menahanya, Liliana sedikit terkejut melihat betapa keras kepalanya Hell Kaiser, Liliana menambah sedikit kekuatan sihirnya.

 **Deg!**

' ti..tidak mungkin! Sihir macam apa ini? aku tidak mungkin kalah! ' batin Hell Kaiser tidak percaya.

" Hyaaaaaa! Hyaaaaaarrggg! "

teriak Hell Kaiser dengan kekuatan full power gabungan sihir Naruto dan Key, dia tidak mau kalah dan dia tidak suka kekalahan, sepertinya usaha Hell Kaiser tidak sia-sia itu terbukti pedang surga itu perlahan terdorong ke atas, lagi-lagi Liliana di buat terkejut dia tidak percaya gabungan dari sihir Naruto dan kembaranya itu bisa membuat pedang surga terdorong, itu sangat luar biasa bahkan Liliana sendiri ragu bisa bertahan lama apalagi melawan balik jika ada di posisi Hell Kaiser sekarang, tapi itu sia-sia saja Liliana kembali menambahkan sihirnya tapi kali ini langsung full sihir dari Liliana.

 **Krak! Prank!**

Naruto atau Hell Kaiser terkejut melihat pedang waktu miliknya hancur karena tidak kuat lagi beradu tanding dengan pedang surga.. Hell Kaiser memejamkan matanya, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Otsutsuki itu sangat percaya pada alat buatanya ini, jadi ini kekuatan dari Recreation. Hell Kaiser sempat tersenyum sebelum..

 **Duak!**

 **Slaaaaaazz!**

 **Kraaaaak!**

pedang itu menghantam tubuh Naruto dan kemudian mengenai permukaan bulan dan membelah bulan itu jadi dua, sunguh sangat gila sihir dari True Recreation Liliana, yang bahkan mampu membelah bulan, bulan itu retak tapi tidak langsung hancur dan terpisah karena Liliana dengan sihirnya langsung menyatukan kembali retakan itu, setelah membelah bulan pedang surga langsung menghilang, Liliana perlahan turun dan mendarat tidak jauh darinya terdapat tubuh Naruto yang terbaring, keadaanya sunguh mengenaskan setelah di hantam pedang surga.. seluruh tubuh Naruto di penuhi luka bakar dan sayatan serius dan yang lebih parah kedua tangan Naruto putus sampai sebatas bahu. tubuh Naruto bermandikan darahnya sendiri, Liliana yang melihat keadaan Naruto menangis, walaupun dia sendiri yang melakukanya tapi itu karena terpaksa jika tidak maka Hell Kaiser pasti akan mencari sisa potongan yang lainya dan bergabung kembali, dan jika itu yang terjadi maka tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanya dan itu akan menjadi akhir untuk dunia ini. kesadaran Hell Kaiser perlahan mulai menghilang.. tapi sebelum dia menghilang, Hell Kaiser mengunakan sisa sihirnya untuk memperbaiki atau menyembuhkan luka di tubuh Naruto.

 _alat ciptaan Otsutsuki.. aku kalah tapi suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan kembali... ohh dan sebaikanya kau cepat ambil keputusan, sihir dalam tubuh anak ini mulai tidak stabil kau tau wujudku bukan? itu ada di dalam Naruto.._

tepat setelah berkata seperti itu kesadaran Hell Kaiser sepenuhnya lenyap dan di gantikan oleh kesadran lain dan itu adalah kesadaran gelap Naruto..

 **Deg!**

Liliana terkejut saat merasakan energi sihir yang sangat luar biasa kuat, mata Naruto terbuka dan bisa di lihat mata hijau dengan garis vertical seperti mata naga, Naruto bangkit dan dari pungung nya keluar dua sayap naga berwarna hijau, dua lengan Naruto yang putus juga tubuh tapi bukan lengan manusia melainkan lengan naga dengan lima cakar yang tajam.

" **Secret Art : Heaven Chain!** "

mucul lingkaran sihir putih di atas Naruto, dan dari lingkaran itu keluarlah rantai emas yang langsung mengikat tubuh Naruto, tentu saja Naruto terkejut karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya terikat rantai, Liliana tidak membiarkan Naruto berubah sepenuhnya ke wujud aslinya yaitu seekor naga Angin, ya benar Naruto bukanlah manusia melainkan sesosok Naga Angin, tidak hanya Naruto pecahan Hell Kaiser yang lainya juga seekor Naga. Liliana mendekati Naruto.

" Naruto-kun kau bisa mendengarku? " tanya Liliana berharap kesadaran Naruto masih ada, tapi Naruto hanya menatap tajam Liliana, Liliana sedih kenapa ini terjadi pada Naruto, tanpa sadar Liliana menangis dia tidak kuat kalau harus membunuh Naruto. melihat Liliana yang menangis entah kenapa kesadaran Naruto sedikit kembali..

" ja..ngan me..nangis..."

" Na.. Naruto-kun! "

Liliana terkejut saat mendengar Naruto berbicara, mata kiri Naruto perlahan kembali menjadi biru laut yang menenangkan, kesadaran Naruto sudah setengah nya kembali, ya hanya setengah tapi walau begitu Naruto tetaplah Naruto dia masih ingat Liliana.

" kau.. sudah melakukanya, itu bagus kau berhasil.. " ucap Naruto dengan senyum kecil, tubuh Naruto perlahan mulai membesar, ekornya juga perlahan tumbuh walau tubuhnya masih terikat rantai.

" Na-..Naruto-kun.. A..Aku- "

" tidak apa, aku mengerti lakukanlah Liliana, aku percaya padamu.. "

ucapan Naruto itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan di hati Liliana, seolah Naruto mengatakan ' bunuhlah aku ' Liliana tidak sangup kalau harus membunuh orang yang dia sukai, tapi tubuh Naruto itu mulai menghijau dan di tumbuhi sisik di sekujur tubuhnya. Liliana tidak punya pilihan lain dia harus melakukanya, jika tidak maka Naruto akan jadi ancaman yang serius untuk dunia ini.

" ..Naruto-kun ..aku, aku mencintaimu! " ucap Liliana, sambil tersenyum dalam tangisanya, dia akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaanya.

" ...yah aku tau " jawab Naruto dengan seyum kecil.

" maafkan aku ..(hiks) maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa (hiks) (hiks) aku sunguh tidak bisa melakukanya! "

" Liliana kumohon, jika kau mencintaiku, maka lakukanlah.. " ucap Naruto, wajahnya mulai berubah menjadi wajah naga, Liliana semakin sedih mendengar ucapan Naruto, rasanya sangat berat sekali untuk membunuhnya, tapi.. tungu dulu dia tidak harus membunuhnya, Liliana ingat yang di katakan oleh masternya dan Liliana akan mencobanya.

" **Secret Art : Nine Seal Elemen! "**

telapak tangan kanan Liliana bercahaya warna warni seperti pelangi sangat terang, Liliana melihat tubuh Naruto yang sebentar lagi menjadi seekor naga dengan pandangan sedih, dia tidak akan membunuh Naruto, tapi ini akan seperti membunuh nya.

" maafkan aku Naruto-kun.. "

dengan sihirnya tangan kanan Liliana menembus dada naga Naruto, dan tepat mengenai jantung nya, telapak tangan Liliana itu tepat menempel di jatung Naruto yang masih berdetak dan cayaha pelangi itu semuanya masuk kedalam jantung Naruto, Liliana mencabut tanganya dari dada Naruto, tidak ada luka karena Liliana mengunakan sihir untuk menembus tubuh Naruto.

 **Deg!**

tubuh naga Naruto yang semula besar kini mulai menyusut semakin mengecil, hingga seukuran manusia, tubuh dan penampilan juga perlahan kembali lagi seperti sebelum nya, kini Naruto sudah kembali ke wujud manusia nya.

setelah kembali kewujud manusia nya tubuh Naruto limbung dan hampir jatuh, untung saja Liliana langsung menangkap Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri dan memeluknya, Liliana menangis sambil memeluk erat tubuh Naruto. kini Naruto tidak sekuat seperti sebelum nya karena Liliana sudah mengunakan segel sembilan Elemen pada tubuh Naruto untuk menyegel 70% dari kekuatan max Naruto, dan hanya bisa mengunakan 30% saja, tapi tidak hanya itu, segel itu juga ikut menyegel ingatan Naruto tentang siapa dia sebenarnya bersama 70% kekuatanya itu, Naruto tidak akan ingat kejadian ini dan tidak akan pernah tau siapa dia sebenarnya.

 **Flasback off**

ya dan itulah kenapa Naruto tidak ingat kejadian kemarin dan lagi dia yang sekarang tidak lagi over power seperti waktu itu, kerena kekuatan itu bukanlah kekuatanya sendiri melainkan milik Hell Kaiser, oh dan soal Key dia sudah menyatu dengan Naruto tapi ingatan Key yang sebelumnya juga ikut tersegel bersama 70% kekuatan Naruto.

 **Akademi Magic Konoha**

 **Kelas E**

kelas E kelas terburuk yang ada di belakang Akademi, kelas itu hanya untuk seorang pecundang, dan di angap kelas gak guna oleh sekolah, tapi itu dulu kalau sekarang kelas itu mulai di angap ada berkat Namikaze Naruto yang berhasil membuktikan kalau penguna Non-Elemen itu bisa sebanding dengan seorang penguna Elemen, sejak pertandingan ujian antar kelas itu banyak para siswa yang ingin masuk kelas E terutama untuk para siswi di Akademi, tapi sangat di sayangkan Akademi punya aturan sendiri, kalau bukan punguna Non-Elemen maka tidak di izinkan pindah ke kelas E, dan tentunya para siswi sangat kecewa, karena tidak bisa satu kelas dengan Naruto.

back to Story, di ruangan kelas saat ini hanya ada Rock Lee yang duduk di bangku barisan tengah, penampilan Lee agak beda dia mengenakan wig kuning mirip seperti rambut Naruto, Lee memakai wig itu untuk menghibur sahabatnya itu, ohh ya berkat Naruto kelas E yang reot sudah di perbaiki dan di tambahkan fasilitas kelas seperti bangku dan meja, pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah seorang gadis, berseragam Akademi Suna dan memakai jubah putih dengan lencana 4 bintang.

" hei kau yang disana, apa ini kelas E? "

" iya benar ini kelas E, ada apa ya? "

 **Greb!**

Rock Lee terkejut saat gadis itu tiba-tiba muncul berdiri di atas mejanya dan mencengkram kerah baju Rock Lee. tatapan mata gadis itu sangat tajam ke pada Lee.

" rambut kuning? apa kau yang bernama Namikaze Naruto? "

' ehh Naruto-san? kenapa dia menanyakan Naruto-san.. ' batin Lee tidak paham. kenapa gadis dari Akademi lain mencari Naruto. mungkinkah gadis di hadapanya ini ingin menantang Naruto? tidak Lee harus memastikanya.

" ..memangnya ada ap- "

" jawab saja kau Namikaze Naruto atau bukan, jangan membuang waktuku atau aku bunuh kau! "

' Astaga! kasar sekali, aku harus melindungi Naruto-san! ' batin Lee, dengan semangat 45 yang berkobar dalam dirinya. Lee bangkit dari kursinya dan menepis cengkraman gadis itu.

" ya aku Naruto-san! ..ma-maksudku aku Naruto! " jawab Lee.

" jadi kau yang dirumorkan itu, kayaknya jelek sekali dan kelihatan lemah, tapi itu tidak masalah, sekarang kau ikut aku Namikaze Naruto! "

" tu-tungu- "

 **Swus!**

Lee dan gadis itu menghilang di telan lingkaran sihir kuning, dan tepat setelah mereka menghilang, Naruto memasuki kelas, Naruto menaikan satu alisnya, tidak biasanya kelas kosong, biasanya ada Lee yang selalu berangkat pagi-pagi, kalau Sarah biasanya masuk agak telat, maklum dia cacat dan mengunakan kursi roda.

" hmm.. kemana Lee? tidak biasanya apa dia tidak masuk kelas " gumam Naruto, saat Naruto melangkah melewati bangku Lee, Naruto menemukan beberapa butiran kecil Mana di atas meja, Mana bisa dibilang adalah sumber energi sihir Magician. Naruto tau butiran kecil itu adalah hasil sihir teleportasi, Naruto bisa tau karena ayahnya adalah ahli sihir teleportasi dia sering melihat ayah nya berteleportasi waktu kecil.

" Lee... "

.

.

 **Change Scane**

di rumah mewah kediaman keluarga Sabaku yang ada di kota Kohona, dari ketiadaan muncul lingkarang sihir di ruangan tengah dan mengeluarkan Rock Lee bersama gadis siswi Akademi Suna atau yang bernama Matsuri, Matsuri adalah pelayan pribadi Sabaku Temari. sama halnya seperi Yukata.

dan tepat saat Matsuri muncul keluarga Sabaku atau lebih tepatnya hanya Gaara saja dan pelayan kakaknya (Yukata), sudah menanti kedatanganya, tapi saat melihat siapa yang di bawa Matsuri membuat mereka menganga, kushus nya untuk Sabaku Gaara, apa pemuda itu yang di katakan mirip Menma? sunguh lelucon macam apa ini.

" Matsuri siapa yang kau bawa itu? " tanya Gaara.

" dialah Namikaze Naruto, hehe aku hebat kan Gaara-sama " jawab Matsuri dengan senyum tanpa dosa, Yukata mengelengkan kepalanya dia tau Matsuri senang karena dapat perintah dari Gaara, tapi kenapa dia bisa lupa dengan kacamata nya.

" Matsuri kau lupa ini " Yukata pun memberikan Matsuri kacamatanya, Matsuri tersenyum dan memakai kacamata nya, kenapa dia bisa lupa memakainya, karena penglihatan Matsuri agak kabur dia jadi memakai kacamata, dan saat dapat perintah dari Gaara dia jadi lupa memakainya karena kegirangan bisa berguna untuk Gaara. dan saat dia melihat ke samping..

" Ehhhh! siapa kau! "

Matsuri terkejut dan melopat kesamping saat melihat penampilan Lee yang memakai wig mirip rambut Naruto, Lee sendiri bingung kenapa dia di bawa kemari dan apa-apan reaksi mereka itu, Lee memakai wig ini hanya ingin mengejutkan Naruto.

" jadi.. apa benar kau Namikaze Naruto? " tanya Gaara dengan wajah dingin. kalau Gaara lihat lagi Naruto yang ini sangat berbeda sekali dengan yang ada di video yang di tunjukan Kankuro.

' lagi-lagi.. Naruto-san, mereka juga terlihat mencurigakan, aku akan melindungimu Naruto-san.. biarkan aku mengantikanmu kali ini ' batin Lee penuh semangat.

" be-benar itu aku, jadi ada apa? " balas Lee, Lee berusaha agar terlihat seperti Naruto, bahkan dia memaksakan cara bicaranya sendiri biar seperti Naruto. Gaara yang mendengar itu memasang raut wajah tidak percaya, tapi kan wajah di video itu juga bisa di edit, mungkin dia memang Naruto yang ayahnya dan kakaknya bicaran itu.

bicara soal Sabaku Rasa dan Sabaku Kankuro, ayah dan anak itu menghadiri pertemuan penting antar negara yang di adakan di hotel bintang lima yang ada di pusat kota oleh Clan Uchiha sendiri, tentu saja Kankuro ikut sebagai pengawal ayah nya.

" tidak ada.. hanya saja kakak ku ingin sekali bertemu dengan mu Naruto-san, dan silahkan duduk.. " ucap Gaara. Lee tidak mengerti maksud Gaara tapi dia menganguk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu, saat pantat Lee bersentuhan dengan sofa itu, ada sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan, jadi seperti ini rasanya duduk di sofa mewah nan mahal sunguh sangat nyaman sekali rasanya.

" ehem ..jadi siapa yang ingin bertemu dengan Naru- eh maksudku denganku? " tanya Lee, hapir saja dia keceplosan tadi.

" dia kakak perempuanku, nama nya Temari, Sabaku Temari, kami kesini untuk menemuimu Naruto-san.. "

" kalian ke Konoha hanya mau

menemuiku? "

" ya kami berharap kau bisa menyembuhkan trauma kakaku, karena wajahmu yang.. hmm mirip dengan tunanganya yang sudah tiada, itulah yang membuat kami jauh-jauh ke Konoha hanya untuk kesembuhan kakaku.. " ucap Gaara sedih, tapi di bagian kata ' mirip ' itu dia sepertinya engan mengucapkanya, karena dilihat dari manapun Naruto (Lee) itu tidak ada mirip nya dengan Menma, bahkan rambutnya itu terlihat seperti wig murahan, tapi Gaara tidak akan mengatakan itu.

Lee merasa agak bersalah sudah berprasangka buruk pada mereka, ternyata mereka sama sekali tidak jahat, setelah mendengar keseluruhan cerita Gaara mengenai kondisi Temari, Lee tidak kuasa menahan air matanya, sunguh cerita yang sangat menyentuh.

" aku paham Gaara-san.. jadi dimana Temari-san? " tanya Lee. Gaara melihat kedua pelayan pribadi kakaknya, Yukata dan Matsuri menganguk paham, mereka berdua bergegas ke kamar Temari yang ada di lantai atas.

" ..Temari Nee dia, sedang bersiap.. sambil menungu kenapa kita tidak bicara dulu, Naruto-san! " ucap Gaara dengan nada datar sambil menatap tajam Lee.

" a..haha..ha kita kan sekarang sedang bicara, Gaara-san bisa bercanda juga.. " ucap Lee dengan tawa yang di paksakan, entah kenapa kata ' bicara ' Gaara itu berbeda dengan yang Lee fikirkan.

" ...entah kau ini bodoh atau memang sengaja, maksudku kenapa kita tidak latih tanding sebentar Naruto-san! " jawab Gaara.

tuh kan benar apa yang Gaara maksud adalah berlatih tanding denganya, tapi dia bukan Naruto dia hanya hanya pura-pura saja jadi Naruto, dan lagi Lee hanya bisa mengunakan Non-Elemen itu pun masih sangat lemah dan jauh jika di bandingkan dengan Non-Elemen nya Naruto, dan juga orang yang bernama Sabaku Gaara itu terlihat kuat, mungkin setara dengan Uchiha Sasuke atau bahkan lebih kuat, itulah yang Lee fikirkan.

 **Skip..**

meskipun awalnya Lee menolak dan mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan lain, tapi karena Gaara terus memaksa dan mulai mencurigainya, mau tidak mau Lee menerima tantangan Gaara, dan yah disinilah mereka berdiri di halaman belakang rumah Sabaku yang luasnya setara dangan setengah lapangan sepak bola, tapi mereka tidak sendirian salah satu pelayan Temari yaitu Matsuri juga ikut menonton di pingiran, Matsuri tentu saja tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini, dimana Gaara akan menunjukan kekuatanya yang mengagumkan, di samping itu Matsuri juga penasaran dengan kemapuan misterius Namikaze Naruto yang di rumorkan itu.

" kau bisa memulainya ...Naruto-san "

mendengar itu, Lee langsung berlari menyerang ke arah Gaara, melihat itu Gaara memasang wajah bingung, apa-apan dengan Naruto (Lee) ini, gerakanya tidak seperti yang di video bahkan terkesan lambat menurut Gaara, Matsuri yang melihatnya juga berfikiran sama dengan Gaara. setelah jaraknya dekat dengan Gaara, Lee melompat dan mengaktifkan energi Non-Elemen.

" **Konoha Strike!** "

 **Brass!**

Lee melotot saat tendanganya di halau pasir yang membentuk tameng, ohh iya benar Gaara adalah salah satu penguna Rune Magic, dengan julukan Rune Sand, dia bisa memunculkan pasir dari ketiadaan dan mengendalikan sesukanya, konsepnya hampir sama dengan Time Rune Key Aslan, karena kedunya sama-sama penguna Rune Magic.

" sekarang giliranku.. **Rune Art : Arms Sand!** "

tameng itu berubah bentung menjadi tangan pasir dan mengengam kaki Rock Lee, tentu saja Lee terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya dia berhadapan dengan penguna Rune. Gaara mengendalikan tangan pasir dan membanting tubuh Rock Lee

 **Braak!**

 **Kraak!**

tubuh Lee menghantam tanah hingga tanah itu retak, rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh nya, Gaara benar-benar serius ingin menghajarnya, tatapan Gaara datar dia lalu mengendalikan tangan pasir itu dan melempar Lee, tubuh Lee terseret-seret di tanah dan akhirnya menghantam tembok pembatas halaman belakang rumah Sabaku.

' Kyaaaa.. Gaara-sama hebat seperti biasa ' batin Matsuri, kegirangan melihat Gaara menghajar Naruto itu, tapi kok ada yang aneh, dalam video yang Matsuri lihat, Naruto itu kuat dengan kekutan misteruis yang bahkan mengalahkan penguna dual Elemen seperti Uchiha Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? apakah video itu hanya rekayasa? itulah yang ada di difikiran Matsuri.

raut wajah Gaara tidak bisa di tebak, tapi dia kecewa, orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu tidak seperti yang dia bayangakan, Gaara fikir melawan Naruto akan sulit tapi nyatanya tidak, dan itu membuatnya kecewa, bahkan Matsuri yang Magician Clas B saja bisa memberikan memberikan satu atau dua pukulan padanya, tapi ini malah tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali. sesuatu melayang turun dan jatuh tidak jauh dari hadapan Gaara dan itu adalah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...itu WIG!

(Rambut palsu)

 **To Be Continue..**

maaf kalau lama.. ya mau bagaimana lagi Author banyak kerjaan, dan lagi dukomen juga hilang ke format.. bersama dokumen cerita yang lainya, Author jadi lemas dan harus menulis dari awal lgi, tadinya mau Hiatus tapi saat buka E-mail malah masih aja ada yg Review untuk cerita ini.. dan ya itu membuatku semangat melanjutkanya.

 **Next Chapte** **r..**

" hei Lee kau tidak apa? "

Gaara terkejut melihat seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya, tidak bisa di percaya seranganya dengan mudah di patahkan siapa dia? tidak hanya Gaara, Matsuri juga tidak percaya serangan Rune Gaara di bisa patahkan, siapa dia sebenarnya...

 **Shiro log out..**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warining : gaje, typo, fantasi, super power, alur berantakan, cerita abal abal, mainstream, humor dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

oh.. jumpa lagi denganku, well tanks untuk review nya di chap sebelumnya itu membantu, dan jika ada yg tidak suka dengan alur cerita nya ya tidak masalah toh, Author membuat cerita juga karena hobi dan untuk isi waktu luang.

.

.

Enjoy..

.

.

.

Battle of Elemen : Recreation

 **Chapter 10**

" Wig! astaga jadi itu, rambut palsu! " teriak Matsuri heboh saat tau ternyata, rambutnya Naruto (Lee) itu palsu.

Gaara sudah menduga ini, kalau pemuda itu memang bukanlah Naruto yang asli, itu terbukti dari gaya bertarungnya dan juga dari awal panampilanya memang tidak meyakinkan. Gaara menatap tajam Lee yang mulai bangkit.

" jadi.. kau bukan Namikaze Naruto? " tanya Gaara, Lee hanya diam, dia tidak bisa mengelak karena dia memang bukan Naruto, dan dari awal merekalah yang membawa nya ke kesini, dia hanya ingin mengejutkan Naruto dengan rambut palsunya, tapi kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini.

" jawab pertanyaanku, dan apa tujuanmu mengaku menjadi.. Namikaze Naruto! " tanya Gaara sekali lagi, Gaara kembali memunculkan tangan pasirnya, tapi kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan terlihat lebih kuat, Gaara benar-benar marah di bohongi Rock Lee, karena selama ini banyak sekali organisasi kriminal yang memanfaatkan kondisi kakaknya saat ini, banyak dari mereka yang mengubah penampilanya seperti Menma agar dapat mendekati dan menculik Temari, tapi untung saja Temari tidak bereaksi yang berarti mereka adalah palsu, tentu saja mereka di eliminasi (bunuh) langsung oleh Sabaku Rasa sendiri, karena berniat jahat pada Temari.

" tu-tungu Ga..Gaara-san, a-

 **Greeb!**

..Aarrrgggg! "

Lee berteriak kesakitan saat tiba-tiba lengan pasir Gaara itu muncul di belakang nya dan mengengam tubuhnya, gengaman tangan pasir itu sangat kuat, Lee merasa tubuh nya seakan mau remuk.

" siapa yang menyuruhmu? dan apa tujuanmu melakukan ini, apa kau ingin uang? atau kau ingin kekuasaan dengan mengincar kakaku.." tanya Gaara dengan raut wajah mengerikan, dingin tanpa belas kasihan sedikit pun, Matsuri yang melihat expresi wajah Gaara bahkan sampai takut dan tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya, Matsuri mengerti Gaara sangat marah jika sudah menyangkut keselamatan kakak perempuanya itu, yang sekarang mengalami ganguan kejiwaan.

" kenapa diam? jawab atau aku akan menghancurkan mu! "

Gaara menguatkan cengkraman tangan pasirnya, itu semakin membuat Lee kesakitan, Lee bukanya tidak mau menjawab, tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara kesakitan lagi, Lee juga sudah tidak bisa merasakan tubuh nya lagi, tubuh nya sudah mati rasa, dan seakan akan bisa hancur kalau Gaara terus menguatkan cengkramanya.

" jika kau tetap diam.. aku akan- "

" **Starburst Stream!** "

 **Slaz! Slaz!**

 **Braas!**

tangan pasir yang mencengkram Rock Lee tiba-tiba meledak saat seseorang menyerang nya dengan dua tebasan Bokken, dia tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Rock Lee dan berdiri membelakangi Gaara, Gaara sedikit terkejut sihir clas A miliknya di hancurkan oleh orang yang membawa Bokken di hadapanya itu.

' cih bala bantuan kah? ' batin Gaara tidak senang, melihat musuh nya bertambah, Gaara bukanya takut, tapi dia hanya malas membersihkan sampah di negri orang lain, seperti Konoha ini.

" hei Lee kau tidak apa? "

tanya orang itu, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto, ya Naruto berhasil melacak sihir dari orang yang membawa Lee, terimakasih pada Liliana yang membantunya mencari keberadaan Rock Lee, tanpa bantuan dari Liliana, Naruto tidak akan bisa menemukan posisi Lee saat ini. dan saat sudah ketemu Naruto malah melihat Lee mau di bunuh oleh orang penguna Rune Sand itu. Lee yang melihat Naruto tidak kuasa menahan senyum nya, walaupun tubuh nya sudah mau remuk, Lee mencoba bangkit lagi tapi dia malah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri, Naruto buru-buru menangkap tubuh Lee sebelum menghantam tanah. Naruto merasa kasihan pada Lee, beberapa tulang di tubuh nya remuk, untung saja beberapa titik vital di tubuhnya tidak mengalami kerusakan serius.

" apa kau yang melakukan ini? " tanya Naruto tanpa membalikan badanya. Gaara tidak menjawab karena itu hanya akan membuang waktu, jika berbicara dengan orang yang ingin mencelakai kakaknya.

" kau tau? dia hanya Rank E, aku tau kau itu kuat, tapi kekuatkan tidak di gunakan untuk menindas orang yang lebih lemah darimu! " ucap Naruto lagi, Gaara masih diam karena tidak ada gunanya menjawab pertanya orang busuk yang ingin membawa atau mencelakai kakaknya. Naruto menaruh Bokken itu di pungung nya dan mengangkat tubuh Lee.

" Lee bertahanlah sebentar, aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit.. "

" apa kau fikir aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi! " ucap Gaara, Gaara akhirnya bersuara saat mendengar Naruto mau membawa Lee. Gaara tidak akan melepaskan orang yang berniat jahat pada kakaknya.

" aku tidak punya waktu untuk main-main, nyawa temanku dalam keadaan bahaya! " balas Naruto, tapi kali ini dengan suara dingin, Naruto muak berbicara ramah, karena orang di belakang nya itu sama sekali tidak ramah dan bahkan mau membunuh temanya.

" lalu apa peduliku? kau dan teman busuk mu itu sudah mencari lawan yang salah! "

" aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu? " tanya Naruto, dia tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud orang itu dengan mencari lawan yang salah, apa Lee sudah berbuat sesuatu yang Naruto tidak ketahui, hingga membuat orang di belakangnya ini sangat ingin melenyapkanya.

" jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau dan teman mu disini untuk membodohi kami kan, berpura-pura menjadi Menma dengan memakai Wig murahan, agar kau bisa menculik atau memanfaatkan kakaku, kau fikir kakaku bisa dengan mudah di bodohi oleh kalian! " ucap Gaara. Gaara berfikir rambut kuning Naruto itu juga Wig yang sama seperti milik Rock Lee.

' Wig? Menma? dibodohi? menculik? apa yang sedang dia bicarakan sebenarnya? ' batin Naruto tidak mengerti topic pembicaraan mereka.

" hn.. kau hanya membuang waktu ku, bertahanlah Lee.. " ucap Naruto, Naruto langsung melompat sambil membawa Lee. Gaara tidak membiarkan mereka pergi dia sudah terlebih dahulu menyiapkan Rune Magic.

" **Rune Art : Sand of Spear!** "

pasir berkumpul dan membentuk tombak seukuran tiang listrik, tombak pasir itu langsung melesat mengejar Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan adanya bahaya di belakangnya, langsung melemparkan tubuh Lee dan mengambil Bokken di pungung nya.

" **Starburst Galaxy!** "

 **Slaz! Slaz!**

 **Braazzs!**

tombak pasir Gaara hacur hanya dalam beberapa tebasan Bokken, dan dalam sekejap mata Naruto sudah menghilang, dan muncul tepat di belakang Gaara, Gaara yang merasakan aura membunuh, langsung melompat melewati Naruto dan menyerangnya sekali lagi.

 **Bras** **!**

lengan pasir Gaara gagal mengenai Naruto, karena Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memotong Rune Art Gaara mengunakan Bokken nya, alahasil pasir itu pun melebur, Gaara yang masih tekejut tidak siap menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Naruto memutar badanya dan menendang perut Gaara. sebelumnya Naruto sudah memperkuat kaki nya dengan energi Non-Elemen.

 **Duak!**

Gaara sedikit terlempar kebelakang, akibat tendangan kaki Naruto, Naruto terlihat masih membelakangi Gaara, sayang nya tadi baik Gaara maupun Matsuri tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto dengan jelas karena tertutup surai kuning nya, Naruto dia menungu Lee jatuh, dan lihatlah itu Lee, Naruto pun langsung menangkap tubuh Lee sebelum mengenai tanah.

' maaf kalau tadi kulempar Lee.. ' batin Naruto, yang merasa tidak enak dengan Lee yang lagi sekarat.

' ce-cepat! dan kuat! bahkan Gaara-sama di paksa mundur, siapa dia? ' batin Matsuri, dia yang sedari awal menonton hanya menganga melihat orang itu bisa memukul mundur Gaara. walaupun terlihat tenang tapi Gaara menahan rasa sakit di perutnya, tendangan dari Naruto tadi mampu melukai organ dalam nya.

" siapa kau? dan katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu, untuk menculik Temari Nee! " tanya Gaara. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun berbalik badan, Gaara yang melihat wajah Naruto terkejut bukan main, begitu juga dengan Matsuri, sunguh apa ini nyata? apa yang ada di hadapanya sekarang ini adalah Menma.

" aku? Namikaze Naruto, menculik? aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan "

 **Deg!**

seketika semua rasa kebingungan Gaara terjawab, jadi memang benar di Konoha itu ada orang yang sangat mirip dengan Menma, dari penampilan dan wajah memang sama, keduanya seperti satu orang, Gaara tidak percaya kalau tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

' j-jadi.. dia yang di rumorkan itu, Astaga! dia tampan sekali.. ' batin Matsuri, baru kali ini dia melihat pemuda yang lebih tampan dari Gaara, Matsuri memang belum pernah lihat wajah tunangan dari Temari, karena dia jadi Maid keluarga Sabaku setelah Temari kehilangan Menma. Matsuri sekarang mengerti, pantas saja nyonya muda nya jadi seperti itu karena kehilangan tunanganya, jadi wajah tunanganya itu mirip seperti ini, difikiran Matsuri, dia juga rela kalau harus jadi gila bertahun-tahun asal nantinya dapat pengeran tampan seperti Namikaze Naruto.

" apa benar kau Namikaze Naruto? "

" hmm.. itu aku, tapi maaf kita akhiri disini, temanku dalam kedaan kritis " balas Naruto, saat dia ingin melompat, Naruto di hentikan oleh ucapan Gaara.

" tunggu Naruto-san, tidak bisakah kau tetap disini, teman mu itu biar aku yang urus " ucap Gaara, Naruto melihat ke mata Gaara untuk mencari kebohongan dan niat tersembunyi, tapi Naruto tidak menemukanya, yang berarti Gaara memang ingin menolong Rock Lee.

" kalau begitu mohon bantuanya um?.."

" Gaara ..Sabaku Gaara, pangil saja aku Gaara, Naruto-san "

" baiklah Gaara-san, tapi tolong cepat, karena beberapa tulang Lee patah.. "

Gaara melihat kearah Matsuri, Matsuri yang tadi sempat melamunkan karena Naruto langsung menganguk mengerti saat Gaara melihatnya, Matsuri bergegas menghampiri Naruto, wajah cantik Matsuri memerah merona saat melihat Naruto dari jarak dekat.

" tolong hati-hati bawa temanku.. "

ucap Naruto, dia lalu menyerahkan Lee pada Matsuri, dan saat tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan, itu membuat kepala Matsuri berasap sangking senang nya bersentuhan dengan Naruto walaupun itu hanya sekedar bersentuhan tangan. Matsuri lalu membawa Lee dan menghilang menunju rumah sakit terdekat mengunakan sihir teleportasi nya.

" jadi? Gaara-san bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau ingin membunuh temanku? " tanya Naruto.

Gaara pun menceritakan dari awal kenapa dia dan Lee sampai bertarung dan ingin membunuh yang awalnya mereka hanya latihan tanding, Naruto mulai mengerti situasi nya, jadi semua ini hanya karena salah paham, Naruto juga dapat cerita menarik dari Gaara mengenai Temari, Naruto tidak lagi terkejut saat Gaara menceritakan tunangan Temari yang sama persis denganya, karena Naruto juga pernah bertarung dengan orang yang mirip denganya (Key Aslan) yang menculik teman semasa kecilnya yaitu Ayame, beruntung pertarungan itu hanya berjalan sebentar sebelum orang yang mirip denganya itu menghilang entah kemana.

(A/N : tidak hanya menyegel ingatan Naruto, tapi Liliana juga mengubah sedikit ingatan Naruto mengenai Key)

" begitulah Naruto-san, jadi bagaimana? aku harap Naruto-san mau berpura-pura jadi Menma, setidaknya sampai kakaku sembuh " ucap Gaara berharap Naruto mau jadi Menma sementara sampai Temari sembuh seperti sediakala. Naruto tampak berfikir, menjadi orang lain hanya dami kesembuhan seorang putri dari bangsawan Sabaku, itu membuatnya tidak nyaman kalau harus berpura-pura demi seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak dia kenal, lagian Naruto juga tidak ada waktu untuk itu, dia harus sekolah dan setelah pulang dari Akademi Naruto pun harus kerja sampai malam di restoran kakeknya belum lagi setelah pulang kerja dia harus berlatih keras. Naruto merasa memang tidak ada waktu untuk hal seperti pacaran, kencan dan lain lain. tapi mungkin akan dia fikirkan nanti.

" hmm.. akan ku fikirkan itu nanti, dan soal menemui Temari-san, itu tidak bisa sekarang, maaf aku harus ke Akademi karena sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai, Jaa ne "

" tunggu setidaknya beritahu a-

 **Swus!**

-ku.. rumah mu hhh.. dia cepat sekali "

Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang mengunakan kertas teleportasi sebelum Gaara selesai bicara, kertas itu berfungsi seperti sihir teleportasi lainya tapi itu hanya untuk berteleportasi ke Akademi, Naruto mendapatkan itu dari Guy, itu sebagai hadiah untuk Naruto karena berhasil memenangkan pertarungan antar kelas waktu itu.

" Namikaze Naruto kah? .. dia memang hebat " ucap Gaara sambil memandang awan di langit, darah segar tiba-tiba mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Gaara, dia sudah tidak bisa menahanya lagi, tendangan dari Naruto di perutnya tadi sangat fatal melukai organ dalamnya, baru pertama kali Gaara menerima serangan fisik seperti itu, untung saja tendangan Naruto mengarah ke perut, Gaara tidak bisa membayangkan kalau tendangan keras Naruto tadi sampai mengenai dada nya. Gaara kembali melangkah masuk ke mansion mewah Sabaku.

tanpa Gaara sadari seseorang mengamatinya dari jarak jauh, lebih tepatnya orang itu mengamati rumah Sabaku dari atap gedung pencakar langit, dia memakai jubah hitam dan mengenakan masker, matanya sangat tajam tertuju pada salah satu jendela rumah Sabaku di lantai dua, di sana terilihat Temari yang sedang ganti baju yang di bantu oleh Yukata.

" Temari... "

ucap orang itu dengan tatapan mata sedih, tudung nya tersingkap oleh angin, dan terlihatlah sosok seperti Naruto, tapi dengan warna mata yang berbeda, yah dia adalah Menma, rasanya Menma ingin sekali menemui langsung Temari dan memeluknya dengan erat tapi dia tidak bisa, dan entah kenapa saat melihat Naruto tadi membuat Menma ingin membunuh nya, rasanya aneh sekali melihat dirinya yang lain.

 _ **Lenyapkan dia putraku.. hanya kau yang bisa, dan hanya kau yang pantas memperoleh kekuatanku.. kekuatan dari Hell Kaiser..**_

" diamlah.. aku kesini bukan untuk itu, aku tau kau ingin aku menghabisi nya tapi bukan sekarang **ayah!** "

ucap Menma, Menma menyusup ke Konoha hanya untuk mencari informasi data siswa Academi dan si penguna Elemen Angin yang Orochimaru bicarakan, kenapa Menma bisa tau Naruto punya Elemen Angin? itu karena mereka saling terhubung oleh jiwa dari Hell Kaiser dan tentu saja Hell Kaiser sendiri yang memberitahu kan padanya, Menma menyusup ke Konoha juga untuk melihat mantan tunanganya itu, meskipun dia tidak bisa bersama Temari lagi, karena dunia mereka berbeda sekarang.

" Namikaze Naruto.. jika kita bertemu lagi, **ku pastikan kau mati Naruto!** " ucap Menma, sekilas mata nya berubah menjadi mata Naga, tapi dia sebisa mungkin menahan aura nya, bisa gawat kalau ketahuan para Magician Master di Konoha, terutama orang yang bernama Yahiko Pain, bukanya takut Menma hanya tidak mau berurusan dengan Yahiko, karena itu akan sangat merepotkan.

Menma berdiri dia memakai tudung jubah nya lagi, dan dalam sekejap mata Menma lenyap memasuki portal kegelapan yang dia buat dari sihirnya sendiri.

jauh dari gedung tempat Menma tadi, di sebuah atap gedung lain berdiri dua orang berjubah hitam yang mengawasi Menma sedari dia datang ke Konoha, tentu saja Menma tidak menyadari nya.

" kau yakin membiarkan dia pergi Yahiko? " ucap seorang gadis.

" ya karena ini akan jadi menarik, bukan begitu Sa- "

" sebut namaku dan kau akan jadi debu! " acam gadis bersurai merah panjang itu, yang memakai topeng Neko dan berjubah hitam dengan lencana bintang 7 jubah nya sama dengan milik Yahiko, yaitu jubah sihir kehormatan tertingi, dan perlu di ketahui gadis itu adalah sosok terkuat di team buatan kepala sekolah Senju Tsunade yang berangotakan, Hyuga Hinata, Senju Shion, Uchiha Itachi, dan Uzumaki Nagato, tapi tidak hanya itu, dia juga salah satu dari 7 penguna Rune Magician yang menduduki posisi pertama dan yang paling kuat di antara penguna Rune lainya.

" se-seperti biasa ..bercandamu sangat menakutkan.. " balas Yahiko, walaupun terlihat tenang dan cool, tapi keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya, bagaimana tidak? di acam oleh orang terkuat, yang tidak hanya di Konoha tapi yang terkuat di dunia membuat Yahiko jadi panas dingin.

" hmm mobil milik mu itu, bagus juga Yahiko! " ucap gadis itu, dia lalu menjentikan jarinya.

" hehe ya aku baru membelinya kemarin.. " balas Yahiko, Yahiko bernafas lega teryata tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia kira akan benar-benar di hancurkan kali ini karena hampir membongkar identitasnya ternyata dia malah bahas masalah mobil toh, eh? tungu dulu mobil? bagus? jangan-jangan.. fikir Yahiko.

' Aarrrrrrrggggggghhhh! ' batin Yahiko menjerit histeris, saat melihat kebawah lebih tepatnya ke tempat area parkir dimana mobil baru nya itu terparkir, mobil baru miliknya itu sudah menjadi tumpukan debu.

" lain kali tidak hanya mobilmu, kau paham Yahiko! "

Yahiko menganguk kecil, batinya masih menangis melihat mobil baru miliknya yang baru beberapa hari di pakai sudah lenyap, senguh dia gadis yang sangat menakutkan, dari semua siswa Academi kenapa juga kepala sekolah memilih gadis ini untuk misi pengintaian kali ini, kenapa tidak Yamanaka Ino atau Akatsuki Konan? mereka sangat hebat dalam hal mengintai/mengikuti.. fikir Yahiko heran.

" kita kembali Yahiko.. untuk kali ini kau saja yang lapor pada Tsunade, karena aku ada sedikit urusan! " ucap Neko, kode name dari gadis itu. tapi sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya dia sempat melihat halaman belakang mansion Sabaku, tempat dimana Naruto tadi menyelamatkan Lee.

' Naruto-kun terimakasih.. ' batin gadis misterius itu, berterimakasih pada Naruto karena telah menyelamatkan teman pertama nya. setelah itu dia pun menghilang di telan lingkaran sihirnya, meningalkan Yahiko sendiri.

" cih.. sial sekali hari ini, sebaiknya aku tidak menyingung nya lagi, aku juga harus kembali dan memberikan laporan ini pada Tsunade-sama, ok mari mulai **Rune Art : Gravity! "** tubuh Yahiko melayang, dia melesat terbang menuju Academi.

sekedar info para untuk penguna Rune yang sudah muncul. Rune milik Yahiko Pain, **[Rune Gravity]** adalah Rune dengan kekuatan mengontrol/menipulasi Gravitasi, dan untuk peringkat kekuatanya yang terkuat ke 3 setelah **[Time Rune]** Key Aslan yang memiliki peringkat kekuatan ke 2, sedangkan **[Rune Sand]** Sabaku Gaara menduduki peringkat ke 7 atau yang terakhir, dan akhirnya sampai ke menu utama yaitu Rune milik Neko, **[** **Rune of Destruction]** adalah Rune terkuat yang memilik kekuatan untuk menghancurkan/meleburkan/melenyapkan apa saja, sesusai kehendak pemiliknya, itulah mengapa di angap sebagai yang terkuat, karena memang terlalu over power, tapi penguna Rune Magic juga memiliki kelemahan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

 **Non** **-Academi**

seperti yang sudah di jelaskan sebelumya, Non-Academi adalah sekolah khusus yang di dirikan oleh iluman gila bernama Orochimaru, sekolah itu menampung para kriminal, bandit dan orang buangan dari berbagai negri yang tidak punya potensi apapun, Non-Academi di bangun di sebuah hutan yang dinamakan hutan ilusi, hutan itu berbatasan langsung dengan laut dan hutan kematian, jika ingin menyusup ke hutan ilusi, kau harus melewati hutan kematian terlebih dahulu, dan jika mengunakan jalur laut maka kau harus melewati lautan iblis. Non-Academi itu memang tertutup dan sangat rahasia, bahkan pemerintah dunia sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. rumor mengatakan kepala sekolah Non-Academi atau Dr. Orochimaru sendiri adalah ilmuan gila yang menciptakan monster dari gabungan Youma dan manusia dan melahirkan spesies yang baru, beberapa rumor juga mengatakan Orochimaru melakukan penelitian sihir yang sangat berbahaya, yang bisa mendominasi/menguasai dunia.

lupakan tentang si gila Orochimaru, kembali ke topic awal, sama halnya dengan Academi lain, Non-Academi juga sebuah sekolah dengan bangunan besar mungkin sedikit lebih besar dari Academi Konoha, tapi berbeda dengan Academi lainya, murid Non-Academi sangat bebas, tidak ada aturan apapun, di sana menerapkan sistem yang kaut yang berkuasa, tapi walau begitu tidak ada diskriminalisasi siswa ataupun Bullying. karena mereka sadar mereka sesama orang buangan, tapi terkadang juga ada pertarungan antar murid. dan seperti sekarang ini di halaman Non-Academi yang luas banyak siswa/siswi yang berkumpul untuk melihat dua orang gadis cantik yang akan bertarung.

" kali ini apa lagi? "

" apa mereka berselisih lagi? "

" Kyaaaaa.. ayo hajar dia Tayuya-chan! "

" jangan mau kalah..Mizumi-sama! "

teriakan para murid yang menyaksikan idola mereka akan bertarung untuk memperebutkan sesuatu. disisi kanan ada Tayuya, gadis cantik nan aduhai clas S dengan penampilan yang sangat mengoda, bagaimana tidak? Tayuya hanya memakai rok pendek dan seragam sekolahnya yang setengah memperlihatkan perutnya, penampilan Tayuya itu mampu membuat para siswa tidak berkutik di hadapan tubuh sexy nya.

sedangkan disisi kiri ada gadis yang tak kalah cantiknya dari Tayuya, walaupun dia tidak berpakaian seperti Tayuya tapi air yang membasahi seragam nya membuat lekuk tubuhnya jadi terlihat sangat jelas dan tantu saja mengoda, dia adalah Mizumi, siswi clas A di Non-Academi.

" aku katakan sekali lagi Mizumi, jauhi Menma-kun, dia itu miliku kau mengerti! " ucap Tayuya lantang, agar semua siswi bodoh di Non-Academi ini juga mengerti kalau Menma itu hanya miliknya.

" kau fikir aku takut hanya karena kita berbeda tingkat? nfufu~ dalam hal kekuatan kita setara Tayuya, dan berhentilah mengklaim Menma-kun itu hanya milikmu! " balas Mizumi, dan di balas sorakan senang dari para siswi Non-Academi, bukan hal baru lagi kalau Menma itu sangat populer di kalangan para siswi, karena selain wajahnya yang tampan, Menma juga Magician clas SS yang spesial dan di hormati, bahkan oleh para guru Non-Academi, karena itulah kepopuleran Menma melambung tinggi dan di anak emaskan oleh Orochimaru, belum lagi Menma menjadi ketua dari team bentukan Orochimaru yang terdiri dari 5 siswa paling berbakat, termasuk Menma.

" jika kau masih tetap bersikeras mendekati Menma ku, jangan salahkan aku Mizumi, **kalau** **aku akan membunuhmu l*cur!** "

tekanan sihir Tayuya meningkat pesat, Magician yang di bawah tingkat A sangat kesulitan bernafas, bahkan untuk berdiripun mereka tidak bisa, seisi sekolah yang kekuatanya berada di bawah Tayuya akan jatuh tertunduk. itulah salah satu kekuatan Tayuya, sihir intimindasi yang bisa membuat lawan tunduk.

" nfufufu~ ahaha.. itu tidak berguna Tayuya, lihat dan perhatikan, sekarang akan ku perlihatkan sihir intimindasi yang sebenarnya " ucap Mizumi

 **Braaass!**

mahluk yang terbuat dari air dan mirip sosok dewa Poseidon, muncul di belakang Mizumi, mahluk itu menghantampan trisula nya ke tanah, sontak semua siswa/siswi yang masih berdiri langsung jatuh tertunduk, termasuk Tayuya sendiri, Tayuya tidak kuat menahan tekanan sihir dari mahluk yang mirip seperti dewa itu.

' ugh.. apa ini? tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak ' batin Tayuya, dia tidak percaya Mizumi si gadis yang menurutnya cupu dan lemah itu, ternyata memiliki sihir intimindasi seperti ini, sunguh sangat mengejutkan.

" unfufu~ terkejut? bukan hanya kau saja Tayuya, aku juga punya sihir intimindasi, terimakasih pada Kabuto sensei " ucap Mizumi, Tayuya tersentak saat mendengar nama Kabuto, pantas saja sihir Mizumi meningkat secara tidak wajar, bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kabuto itu adalah iluman jenius, dia juga tangan kanan Dr. Orochimaru, jadi Kabuto sensei melakukan experimen pada tubuh Mizumi? cih merepotkan saja.. fikir Tayuya.

" jangan sombong dulu.. **L*cur!** " balas Tayuya, dia mengalirkan sihir ke seluruh tubuh nya, sihir itu melapisi tubuh Tayuya, melindunginya dari tekanan sihir mahluk di belakang Mizumi, sedangkam Mizumi terkejut saat melihat Tayuya mampu berdiri padahal dalam tekanan sihir kuat, sial si jal*ng ini kuat sekali.. fikir Mizumi.

" bagaimana jika.. lanjut ke ronde 2, **L*cur** " ucap Tayuya, dia merentangkan tanganya, dan seketika muncul suling dari ketiadaan, Tayuya menyeringai saat mengengam suling itu.

" unfufu~ baiklah jika itu mau mu! " balas Mizumi, tidak mau kalah dari rival nya, Mizumi menghentikan sihir intimindasinya karena itu tidak berguna, dia lalu menciptakan puluhan pedang air di belakang nya. keduanya sudah siap untuk bertarung tapi...

" **Spesial Art : Ice Wall "**

 **Kraaaak!**

tiba-tiba tembok Es muncul dari tanah, es itu mucul di antara Tayuya dan Mizumi, dan membatasi mereka, sontak semua siswa/siswi yang melihat tembok Es itu langsung pada lari, karena mereka tau siapa pemilik sihir itu dan hanya satu orang yang memiliki nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Guren si Queen Es, dia guru elite nan cantik yang mengajar di kelas SS, tentu saja soal kekuatan tidak perlu di tanyakan lagi, Guren adalah sosok guru killer yang sangat kuat, tapi lemah pada pria tampan, Guren muncul berdiri di atas tembok es buatanya.

" hentikan! apa kalian tidak malu? hanya karena pria kalian mau menghancurkan sekolah! dasar Lo*te jaman sekarang.. " teriak lantang Guren. urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Tayuya dan Mizumi saat mendengar kata Lo*te itu.

" aku tidak mau dengar itu dari orang yang juga melo*te kan dirinya sendiri pada Menma-kun! " balas Mizumi tak kalah pedas.

" benar kau sendiri juga lo*te, beraninya menjebak Menma-kun untuk menikahi mu dasar nenek tua sialan! " timpal Tayuya lebih tajam dan menusuk tepat sasaran ke Guren, memang benar waktu itu Guren memberi Menma obat tidur, lalu Nganu denganya sampai pagi, dan setelah itu Guren mulai acting nya seolah olah korban pemerkosaan Menma. acting nya Guren sukses besar dan Menma memang janji akan bertangung jawab dan menikahi dirinya nanti setelah lulus dari Non-Academi, itulah kilas balik kejadianya.

 **Krak!**

tembok Es pijakan Guren retak, urat kekesan muncul di seluruh wajah cantik Guren, sunguh berani mereka mencela dan memangilnya seorang nenek tua, Guren memang sangat sensitive sekali kalau menyangkut masalah umur, aura mengerikan kaluar dari tubuh Guren, Tayuya dan Mizumi langsung berkeringat dingin.

" hoho.. akan ku ajarkan bocah nakal seperti kalian.. cara menghormati orang yang lebih tua, **Spesial Art : Medusa Eyes!** "

 **Krak! Krak!**

" Kyaaaaaaa~ "

" Aahhhhh~ "

hanya dengan tatapan mata Guren, tubuh Tayuya dan juga Mizumi langsung terbalut bongkahan Es sampai sebatas leher mereka, tentu saja Guren tidak membekukan kepala mereka karena itu sangat mematikan. dia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada kedua gadis arogan itu agar menghormati nya selaku guru di Non-Academi.

" nfufu~ sesali perbuatan kalian, dan jangan kawatir itu akan mancair besok " ucap Guren, setelah itu dia melompat turun dan pergi meningalkan Tayuya dan juga Mizumi yang tubuhnya membeku di halaman sekolah, bukanya tidak bisa lepas dari sihir Es Guren, tapi baik Tayuya maupun Mizumi tau, kalau mereka secara paksa menghancurkan Es di tubuh mereka maka mereka akan mati, karena tubuh mereka sudah jadi bagian dari Es itu sendiri, sihir Es milik Guren memang sangat berbeda dengan para Magician Es lainya. kedua gadis cantik itu tidak punya pilihan selain menungu Es yang membekukan mereka mencair, sunguh tragis mereka harus menungu sampai besok.

sedangkan itu di ruangan kepala sekolah, muncul portal hitam dan kekuarlah Menma, dia berjalan ke arah meja dan menaruh dokumen data siswa Konoha yang Orochimaru inginkan.

" jadi kau sudah kembali? " ucap seseorang di belakang Menma, Menma tersentak kaget, perasaan tadi ruangan ini sepi.

" jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu Kabuto! " balas Menma, entah sudah puluhan kali dia tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Kabuto, memang orang yang di beri gelar SSS Rank Magician itu bukan orang sembarangan.

" jadi dimana si ular tua itu? "

" heh~ seperti biasa kau tidak hormat pada Orochimaru-sama, dia saat ini ada di Lab " balas Kabuto. mata Kabuto melihat Dokumen di atas meja yang Menma bawa tadi, karena penasarab Kabuto melihat-lihat isi dokumen itu dan dia menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

" oya~ apa ini? dia terlihat sama sepertimu! " ucap Kabuto saat melihat data siswa yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Kabuto terkejut saat merasakan hawa yang begitu mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuh Menma.

 **" jangan samakan aku dengan orang lemah! ingat itu Yakushi Kabuto! "** ancam Menma, Menma pun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, sunguh aura yang sangat mencekik, kalau saja dia bukan Magician Rank SSS, mungkin akan terkena dampak aura Menma, tapi aura mencekik Menma itu bukan apa-apa bagi Kabuto.

.

.

..

 **Konoha**

di gedung pusat perbelanjaan kota Kohona, orang-orang banyak berlalu lalang, tapi berbeda dari hari biasa di sana sangat ramai, karena sedang mengadakan event diskon di setiap toko, dan mari kita berlaih ke lantai dua, tepatnya di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang akhir-akhir ini sangat populer di kalangan para gadis, tempat itu setiap hari nya sangat ramai pelangan, dan kebanyakan pelanganya adalah gadis gadis cantik, tentu saja bukan karena makananya melainya karena pelayan restoran itu adalah Naruto, si tampan cool yang di idolakan oleh semua gadis, bahkan oleh para ibu-ibu rumah tanga, dan wajah Naruto itu di maanfaatkan dengan baik oleh kakek nya yang mata duitan itu. untuk menarik minat para pelangan khusus nya gadis-gadis yang banyak uang. sunguh kakek tua yang bejad.

" apa ada yang bisa saya bantu nona? " tanya Naruto sopan pada pelangan.

" mou~ kenapa kau seolah-olah tidak mengenalku Naru? " ucap pelanganya, yang ternyata adalah Shizuka, gadis yang waktu itu dia selamatkan, mereka secara tak sengaja bertemu lagi di pusat perbelanjaan ini kemarin, lebih tepatnya Shizuka memang sedang mencari orang yang menyelamatkanya dan Amaru, dan ternyata pemuda itu bernama Namikaze Naruto, sejak saat itu dia mencoba mendekati Naruto, meskipun Naruto sendiri tidak peduli padanya, tapi Shizuka gadis yang sangat keras kepala, dia akan terus mendekati Naruto sampai mendapatkanya.

" jadi kau mau pesan apa? " tanya Naruto datar. wajah Shizuka memerah melihat expresi datar Naruto, Shizuka membuka buku menu, dia kemudian menyeringai melihat daftar menu, tidak salah dia keluar uang banyak untuk sang Manager (Hiruzen Sarutobi), buku menu ini sangat menakjubkan.

" umm.. aku pesan yang ini, Omurice dengan rasa cinta.. plus ciuman~ " ucap Shizuka, sontak ucapan Shizuka itu membuat bebarapa pelangang wanita yang meja nya dekat denganya terkejut, mereka buru-buru cek kembali buku menu yang ada di meja mereka tapi tidak ada menu seperti itu.

" apa kau pikir ini Maid cafe? berhenti bercanda.. " balas Naruto, walaupun wajah nya dingin tapi dia juga terkejut, kenapa ada menu asbrud seperti itu? ..fikir Naruto heran.

" nfufu~ aku tidak bercanda Naru, ini kau bisa lihat sendiri~ " ucap Shizuka, dia meperlihatkan buku menu pada Naruto, Naruto melihat semua daftar menu makanan yang ada di buku itu, semuanya tampak normal sampai mata Naruto sampai kebagian bawah, sekatika expresi wajah nya jadi pucat..

[Extra menu VIP]

Es krim dengan rasa cinta suapan Naruto

Pokky dengan cinta Naruto

Remen cinta dengan makan bersama Naruto

Omurice dengan rasa cinta plus ciuman Naruto

bonus : setiap pesan VIP menu akan dapat tiket, kumpulkan 50 tiket dan dapatkan bonus kencan dengan Naruto.

By Manager : Hiruzen Sarutobi

' APA APAAAN INI.. si tua Hiruzen itu benar-benar menjualku! ' batin Naruto terkejut sekaligus jengkel dengan kelakukan kakeknya sendiri yang mata duitan itu, si tua itu bahkan tega memperjualkan dirinya dalam bentuk pelayanan hanya demi cepat kaya, Naruto akan kasih pelajaran pada kakek nya itu agar tidak memanfaatkan dirinya lagi demi kepentingan pribadi. Shizuka menyeringai senang melihat expresi wajah Naruto yang terkejut seperti itu.

" ma~ma.. sudah Naru menyerah saja, ingat pelangan adalah raja, jadi cepat bawakan pesananku~ " perintah Shizuka, tangan Naruto mengengam kuat, setelah itu Naruto menghela nafas, dia hanya bisa pasrah, tidak ada gunanya marah, kakek tua.. tungu saja akan kubalas nanti.. fikir Naruto.

" mohon tungu sebentar **Nona!** " ucap Naruto di akhiri kata penekanan, Naruto ke dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan Shizuka, Shizuka hanya bisa tertawa kecil, wajah Naruto itu sangat lucu menurutnya ketika sedang kesal. semua gadis yang melihat itu sangat cemburu pada Shizuka.

 **Brak!**

para pelangan terkejut saat pintu restoran di dobrak paksa oleh sekelompok orang berjubah hijau, mereka adalah siswa dari Academi Angin, yang berasal dari negri Angin tempat diamana tuan putri Shizuka tingal. Shizuka yang melihat jubah mereka langsung tau bahwa mereka berasal dari negri nya.

' aduh gimana ini? apa aku ketahuan? kenapa juga ayah menyuruh mereka menjemputku sih ' batin Shizuka gelisah.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue** **..**

maaf kalau update nya agak, dan terimakasih untuk Review di chap sebelum nya itu membantu, hanya itu saja..

.

.

 **Next Chapter..**

" siapa kau? "

" maaf tidak boleh ada kekerasan disini "

" Kyun~ kyun jadilah enak "

mereka menganga saat melihat Naruto dengan wajah datar mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu, bahkan Shizuka sendiri tidak percaya.

" Eh? kau Wind Magician? " tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

.

.

 **Bonus!**

Temari : Author kapan saku ketemu Naruto-kun!

Author : sabar ..mungkin di chap berikutnya ok

Temari : ok pastikan ada drama nya ya hihi..

Liliana/Ino/Sarah : Lebay/sok cantik/cewek murah!

Temari : memang apa masalah kalian hah!

Sarah : aku teman kelas Naruto-kun!

Liliana : aku kekasih Naruto-kun!

Ino : aku Istri Naruto-kun!

Minato : dan aku ayah Naruto

Naruto : ayah ngapain ikutan Dattebayo?

Minato : Hehehe

 **Bonus End.**

Shiro log out!


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : gaje, typo, fantasy, superpower, alur berantakan, cerita abal-abal, mainstream, shumor dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

maaf fic yang satunya kuhapus, aneh saja kalau ada dua battle of elemen, ok alasan sebenarnya karena dokumenya hangus kemarin, tadinya mau up sekalian 5 chapter tapi malah ke format, jadi malas nulis lagi makanya kuhapus, ini jga di tulis ulang karena ikut ke format bersama dokumen yg lain.. well enjoy kawan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Battle of Elemen : Recreation**

Chapter 11

suasana di restoran hening saat sekelompok siswa Academi Angin itu masuk, salah seorang yang sepertinya ketua melihat-lihat para pungunjung, matanya tertuju pada sosok gadis yang menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu.

" ketemu itu dia! "

mereka segera bergegas menghampiri meja Shizuka, dalam hati Shizuka merutuki ayah nya, kenapa juga ayah nya itu mengirim mereka untuk membawanya pulang, bukanya dia sudah izin untuk lebih lama lagi menetap di Konoha karena masih ada urusan (mengoda Naruto) Shizuka menutup buku menu nya dan melihat kelompok yang di kirim ayah nya itu.

" ada apa? "

" nona kenapa anda tidak pulang bersama Amaru-sama, anda sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di Konoha, anda tau kan peraturanya! " ucap salah satu dari mereka, Shizuka hanya memasang wajah malas dia tau aturanya, jika melebihi batas tertentu maka itu akan di angap ilegal, Shizuka tau itu, dia juga rencananya mau pulang besok karena dia tidak mau jadi turis ilegal.

" itu bukan urusan kalian, sekarang pergilah dan katakan pada ayah, aku besok pulang! " jawab Shizuka.

" tidak bisa! anda harus pulang sekarang, karena tunangan anda sudah menungu nona! " balas salah satu dari mereka.

" tunangan? "

" ya tuan muda negri Air, datang hari ini dan ayah anda memerintahkan kami untuk membawa anda pulang! "

Shizuka terkejut, ayah nya memang pernah bilang kalau dia punya tunangan, tapi kenapa secepat ini? lagian ayah juga baru bilang kemarin kalau aku punya tunangan.. umm tapi aku suka nya sama Naru.. aduh gimana nih.. fikir Shizuka gelisah.

" aku ..aku sudah bilang, besok aku pulang jadi pergilah! "

" maaf nona tapi tuan muda negri Air, tidak bisa menungu, jadi anda harus pulang sekarang! " ucap ketua nya, dia mengegam pergelangan tangan Shizuka, dan memasangkan gelang penyegel, agar Shizuka tidak bisa mengunakan sihir nya, tentu saja Shizuka terkejut.

" a-apa yang kalian lakukan! "

" maaf nona tapi ini perintah ayah anda, nona harus pulang sekarang! " ucap si ketua, dia menarik paksa Shizuka berdiri dari duduk nya, para pelangan yang melihat itu langsung pada keluar restoran, karena mereka takut akan terjadi sesuatu.

 **At WC**

di wc khusus staff, Manager A.K.A Hiruzen Shrutobi lagi BAB, Hiruzen yang mendengar alrm khusus di telinga nya, langsung mengunakan item Magic teropong serba guna, Hiruzen mengunakan teropong itu untuk melihat tembus pandang ke ruang depan, mata tua Hiruzen melotot melihat semua pelanganya pergi, tanpa basa-basi dia membuang teropong itu, tapi saat dia ingin berdiri perutnya sangat sakit, Hiruzen pun mengeluarkan semua tenaga nya.

" Arrrgg.. ARRGGGG! "

Hiruzen menjerit memilukan, dia sekuat tenaga mendorong nya keluar, wajah tua Hiruzen sampai jadi biru, ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan seperti ini, rasanya seperti tersumbat dan sangat menyakitkan.

" keluar.. ayo keluarlah! ..Arrgg uangku! uangku! hilang! pelanganku! "

Hiruzen merancau tidak jelas, dia meremas bajunya sendiri, Hiruzen menambah tenaga doronganya, sampai wajah biru nya jadi putih, Hiruzen langsung mengeluarkan semua tanaga nya dalam satu dorongan.

" AAARRRGGGGGG! "

 **Plup!**

akhirnya keluar juga, Hiruzen sudah menahanya selama 3 hari demi uang ..eh demi pelangan yang selalu membawa uang ke restoranya, hal itu tidak bisa dia lewatkan, bahkan urusan BAB pun dia tidak peduli, yang penting uang uang dan uang, tapi sayang nya Hiruzen sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berdiri, dia hanya bisa pasrah menangis gaje dalam hati, melihat para pelangan membawa pergi uang nya, maksudnya uang mereka sendiri, karena serangan mental Hiruzen pun pingsan dalam keadaan duduk.

 **Back to Story**

" le-lepaskan aku! "

" maaf nona tapi ini perintah tuan! "

Shizuka berusaha membrotak, tapi sia-sia saja karena sihir nya sudah di segel, dan tanpa itu dia hanya gadis biasa yang lemah.

" ehem bisakah kalian menyingkir? "

mereka terkejut saat mendengar suara di belakang mereka, dan ya itu Naruto yang membawa nampan, Shizuka yang melihat Naruto mucul, dalam hatinya senang karena dia berfikir Naruto pasti akan menyelamatkanya lagi.

" siapa kau? "

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap mereka dengan wajah datar nya, Naruto kemudian melewati kerumunan orang itu tanpa memperdulikan pandangan mereka, dia menaruh Omurice pesanan Shizuka di meja nya. kemudian Naruto mengambil saus dan mengambar bentuk hati di atas Omurice itu. Naruto menaruh botol saus itu di meja dan kemudian..

" kyun~ kyun jadilah enak! "

mereka semua menganga saat melihat Naruto dengan wajah datarnya mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu, bahkan Shizuka sendiri tidak percaya.

' Na-Naru! ' batin Shizuka terkejut, tapi wajah nya memerah malu melihat Naruto mengatakan itu untuknya, Shizuka menatap wajah Naruto dengan pandangan memelas, berharap Naruto mau menyelamatkanya, tapi sama seperti sebelumya Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

" silahkan di lanjutkan.."

ucap Naruto, dia lalu mengambil nampanya dan melewati kerumun orang itu, wajah cantik Shizuka cemberut, dia kesal Naruto itu seperti tidak peduli padanya, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepala Shizuka, jika Naruto tidak mau menolong nya, maka jangan salahkan Shizuka kalau dia berbuat kasar, Shizuka tersenyum penuh makna.

" uh~ baik aku akan ikut dengan kalian sekarang, jika kalian bisa mengalahkan dia! " ucap Shizuka sambil menunjuk Naruto, Naruto berhenti melangkah saat tiba-tiba di hadang dua dari tujuh murid Academi langit itu, Naruto tidak terkejut lagi, dia tau hal seperti ini pasti terjadi, kenapa masalah selalu datang padanya, Naruto hanya ingin kedamaian, dan dia juga tidak suka terlibat masalah apalagi berkelahi.

" ada yang bisa kubantu? " tanya Naruto sopan, walaupun dia tau apa maksud mereka menghadang nya.

" nona memerintahkan kami untuk menghajarmu, jadi diamlah dan biarkan kami memukulmu! " ucap salah satu dari mereka.

' nfufu~ ohh Naru yang malang, kau akan menyesal karena mengabaikanku! ' batin Shizuka tersenyum senang, Shizuka tau walaupun mereka bukan siswa yang terkuat di negri Angin, tapi mereka termasuk Magician kuat yang masuk daftar Ranking 80 teratas di Academi, dan dari yang Shizuka tau Naruto itu hanya Rank E jadi sudah di pastikan akan kalah kalau melawan dua Rank C dan di atasnya.

Shizuka tidak tau, Naruto memang Rank E tapi kekuatan, pertanahan, dan sihirnya sama dengan Magician Rank B, Naruto masih dengan wajah datarnya menatap kedua orang itu yang ingin menyerang nya.

" mampus kau! **Water Art-** "

 **Plak!**

Shizuka dan yang lainya melotot tidak percaya, saat Naruto malah maju dan menampar siswa yang lagi menghafal mantra itu, yang satu nya ingin menyerang Naruto, Naruto lalu menampar yang satunya lagi.

' apa ini lalucon? mereka jelas-jelas Magician Rank C! ' batin Shizuka tidak percaya melihat Naruto dengan santainya menampar mereka, melihat itu ketua dan sisa kelompok nya maju mengepung Naruto, dan saat mereka ingin menghajar Naruto secara bersamaan, Naruto menghentikan aksi mereka dengan kata-katanya.

" maaf tapi dilarang ada kekerasan disini "

ucap Naruto, dia menujuk ke arah papan yang berada tepat di atas meja kasir, mereka semua melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Naruto, di sana jelas tertulis peraturan yang di tulis langsung oleh Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi.

 **[Warning!]**

dilarang berkelahi disini, siapapun yang melangarnya, harus membayar denda, berikut ini denda nya..

1 orang = 10 JUTA

2 orang = 25 JUTA

3 orang = 40 JUTA

4 orang = 55 JUTA

5 orang = 70 JUTA

6 orang atau lebih akan di kenakan biaya extra, merusak barang tidak termasuk, itu akan di hitung sendiri tagihanya tergantung jenis barang dan kerusakanya..

Bonus : jika berkelahi dengan pegawai maka dendanya akan dilipat gandakan,

By Manager : Hiruzen Sarutobi

' MUKE GILEE! kenapa dia tidak merampok bank saja! ' batin si ketua syok. tidak hanya ketua, bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak habis fikir dengan si tua itu, Hiruzen benar-benar orang tua yang sangat bejad.

" kalian sudah lihat? aku banyak kerjaan jadi menyingkirlah " ucap Naruto, si ketua itu hanya menggengam erat tanganya sendiri, dia melihat ke arah Shizuka, dan Shizuka mengelengkan kepalanya, si ketua melotot, itu tanda dari tuan putri untuk jangan mundur.

" meskipun harus miskin, aku akan mematahkan beberapa tulang mu, semuanya serang dia! " mereka langsung bergerak menyerang Naruto.

" hm bodoh! "

Naruto menghidari setiap serangan dari mereka, gerakan tubuh Naruto itu sangat cepat, mereka bahkan kesulitan untuk menyentuh Naruto.

 **Plak!**

salah satu dari mereka jatuh saat Naruto menamparnya mengunakan nampan, Naruto menghindari pukulan salah satu dari mereka dengan melompat, lalu dia melemparkan nampan nya, dan nampan itu mengenai perut orang yang ingin menyerang nya tadi, Naruto dalam sekejap menghilang.

 **Duak! Duak!**

Naruto kembali muncul dan memukul ulu hati dua dari mereka secara bersamaan, keduanya pun tumbang, Shizuka tidak percaya dalam sekejap empat dari tujuh Magician Rank C suruhan ayah nya tumbang di tangan Naruto.

' Astaga! Na-Naru cepat sekali.. di-dia juga kuat! ' batin Shizuka, Shizuka tidak percaya kalau Naruto bisa secepat itu. bahkan sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan pada lawanya untuk merapal mantra.

" cih dia cepat, kalian berdua serang dia! " perintah si ketua, mereka menganguk dan melesat menyerang Naruto lagi, sementara itu si ketua menyiapkan sihirnya.

Naruto tidak mau membuang waktu, dia sebisa mungkin harus cepat membereskan dua orang ini sebelum si ketua itu menyelsaikan mantra nya.

 **Duak!**

satu sudah tumbang tingal yang satunya lagi, dia mencoba memukul Naruto, Naruto menghindar dan membalas memukulnya, tapi pukulan Naruto itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya tumbang, Naruto terkejut ternyata yang satu ini bisa mengunakan Non-Elemen, pantas saja tubuh dia keras sekali saat di pukul tadi, Naruto dan orang itu bertarung sengit, pertarungan antara dua Non-Elemen, memang seperti Tank lawan Tank, dalam segi kekuatan tubuh Naruto kalah tapi dalam kecepatan Naruto lebih ungul. musuh sama sekali tidak bisa memukul Naruto, karena kecepatanya. Naruto dengan baik memanfaatkan kecepatanya itu, dia balas memukul bertubi-tubi, tapi hasilnya sama, musuh sama sekali belum tumbang. tidak mau membuang waktu lagi Naruto mengunakan salah satu Skill nya.

" hm keras sekali, coba tahan ini, **Starburst Impact!** "

Naruto melompat, dia memutar badanya dan menendang tepat di kepala lawanya, kali ini tendangan Naruto yang berlapis energi itu ampuh menjatukan lawanya, bahkan membuat lawanya langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Shizuka tidak berkedip, tubih nya membeku dan mulutnya menganga, sunguh apa benar Naruto itu Rank E? itulah yang ada di fikiran Shizuka.

 **Deg!**

Naruto merasakan aliran sihir yang begitu besar di belakang nya, saat berbalik Naruto melihat si ketua itu mengumpulkan Mana sihir dalam jumplah banyak, itu berkumpul dalam lingkaran sihir di bawah nya.

" kau tidak bisa sombong lagi, rasakanlah sihir tingat atas, **Fire Art : Dragon Head Master!** "

 **Braszz!**

si ketua menembakan sihir api dengan bantuk kepala naga, dari jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto, karena tidak sempat menghindar, Naruto melapisi tubuhnya sendiri dengan energi Non-Elemen, dan mencoba untuk menahan serangan si ketua, kepala naga api itu menghantam telak Naruto, mendorong nya keluar menembus dinding kaca resoran dan menembus pagar pembatas lantai dua, lalu tidak lama kemudian itu meledak di udara.

 **Duaaaar!**

ledakan nya sunguh hebat, sampai membuat guncangan sesaat, para pengunjung panik dan berlarian keluar gedung, dari kepulan asap, keluar tubuh Naruto yang penuh luka bakar bahkan baju nya sendiri compang-camping, Naruto pun jatuh kebawah dan menghantam lantai.

" hei.. apa yang kau lalukan, aku tidak menyuruh mu untuk melukainya! " teriak Shizuka marah. Shizuka memang menyuruh mereka untuk memberikan pelajaran pada Naruto karena menyingung nya, tapi dia tidak menyuruh mereka melalukan hal yang membahayakan nyawa Naruto. sekarang Shizuka bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan jika Naruto memgalami luka yang serius.

" nona aku hanya mengunakan 50% dari kekuatan asliku, dia nya saja yang lemah! " balas si ketua. dia tidak mau disalahakan, kalaupun orang itu terluka parah atau pun mati, itu bukan kesalahan nya.

" siapa yang kau pangil lemah? "

mereka berdua terkejut mendengar suara Naruto, dengan kecepatanya Naruto sudah ada di belakang si ketua, tentu saja kehadiran Naruto itu mengejutkan Shizuka dan juga si ketua.

" ka-kau..! " ucap si ketua terkejut, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? jelas-jelas orang itu (Naruto) sudah terkena telak sihir nya, saharunya dia sekarat sekarang tapi kenapa dia bisa ada di belangku.. fikir ketua.

saat si ketua berbalik dan ingin menyerang, Naruto dengan kecepatanya langsung memegang balakang kepala si ketua itu.

" pesanan anda sudah datang! "

" Ehh? "

 **Braak!**

Naruto dengan kejam nya membenturkan kepala si ketua dengan lantai, benturan nya sangat keras hinga si ketua itu tak sadarkan diri. Naruto berdiri dia melihat pakainya sendiri yang seperti gembel, memang serangan sihir Api tadi sangat kuat, beruntung Naruto memiliki Skill kekebalan tubuh mengunakan energi Non-Elemen, jika tidak maka dia sudah berakhir jadi keripik kentang tadi.

Shizuka sama sekali tidak berkedip, dia terkejut Naruto masih bisa selamat saat di hantam telak sihir Api Rank A, bahkan sama sekali tidak terluka parah, hanya baju dan benerapa luka bakar di tubuhnya, normalnya tubuh seseorang akan hangus bahkan hancur saat di hantam sihir Api seperti tadi, apa Naruto itu manusia? dan sebenarnya Rank berapa Naruto itu? itulah yang ada di kepala Shizuka.

 **Sret!**

wajah Shizuka memerah maksimal saat Naruto merobek pakaianya sendiri yang compang-camping dan bertelanjang dada di hadapanya, Shizuka menelan ludah nya sendiri melihat tubuh atletis Naruto. Shizuka jadi salah tingkah saat Naruto berbalik melihatnya, Naruto melangkah mendekati Shizuka, Shizuka hanya bisa diam ketika Naruto memegang pergelangan tanganya, apa mungkin Naruto ingin belas dendam soal tadi, Shizuka memejamkan matanya takut, dia menanti rasa sakit dari Naruto, tapi rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung ia rasakan, Shizuka pun membuka matanya.

" Na.. Naru.. "

Shizuka terkejut, ternyata Naruto hanya ingin melepaskan gelang di tanganya bukan mau menyakitinya, setelah gelang itu lepas, Mana di tubuh Shizuka pun kembali pulih.

" bawa mereka.. " balas Naruto singkat, dia menyerahkan gelang segel tadi pada Shizuka, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan ke arah dapur, selepas Naruto pergi Shizuka masih mematung, Shizuka merutuki kebodohanya sendiri yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil tadi.

' kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi ..Naru ' batin Shizuka sedih.

Shizuka menghela nafas, dia mengaktifkan sihir nya, dan membuat lingkaran sihir yang terbuat dari sihir cahaya, lingkaran sihir itu menelan Shizuka dan juga ke 7 murid suruhan ayahnya, setelah Shizuka dan yang lainya tertelan lingkaran sihir itu pun menghilang.

.

.

 **Academi** **(Ruangan kepala sekolah)**

" katakan sekali lagi..! "

" Tsunade-sama seperti yang kusampaikan tadi, **BlackStars** sudah mulai begerak, menurut informasi yang kudapat mereka sudah mengacau di berbagai wilayah perbatasan! " ucap Akatsuki Konan.

Tsunade mengengam kuat, jika informasi ini benar, ini adalah bahaya Rank SS, karena BlackStars adalah organisasi keji yang membunuh dan menyerap Mana para korbanya, dengan sihir terlarang yang mereka kuasai, mereka berencana mendominasi dunia sihir.

" kenapa masalah selalu datang, kita belum mengurus si gila Orochimaru, dan ini sudah ada lagi yang lebih berbahaya, Tsunade-sama bagaimana sekarang? " ucap Yahiko Pain, sekaligus bertanya apa yang akan Tsunade lakukan. Tsunade terlihat berfikir, ini memang masalah yang seirus jadi dia harus mengambil langkah yang tepat.

" sementara ini kita lupakan Orochimaru, aku ingin kalian Pain Yahiko, Akatsuki Konan dan Senju Shion, untuk mencari para angota **BlackStars** , bawa mereka kesini hidup atau mati, kalian mengerti! "

" " mengerti Tsunade-sama " "

jawab Yahiko dan Konan, sedangkan Shion hanya diam, dia diam karena lagi melalukan koneksi batin dengan ibu nya yaitu Tsunade.

 _" ibu aku mau murid Namikaze itu juga ikut.." batin Shion_

 _" maksudmu Namikaze Naruto? " balas Tsunade._

 _" iya ibu aku ingin.. dia ikut "_

 _" tapi Shion .. dia hanya Rank E, meskipun dia beberapa kali mengejutkanku, tapi misi kali ini sangat berbahaya, kau tidak boleh ceroboh membawa si Rank E itu "_

 _" ibu bukankah kau ingin mengetahui kekuatanya? ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengukur sampai mana batas kakuatan Namikaze "_

Tsunade dan Shion saling memandang, apa yang di katakan Shion melalui batin itu benar, Tsunade memutar kembali ingatan waktu pertarungan antar kelas, jelas sekali waktu itu Naruto hanya perlu satu gerakan, dan sudah bisa menumbangkan Uchiha Shin lalu setelah nya Uchiha Sasuke, entah apa yang Naruto lakukan saat itu, di saat Tsunade lagi berfikir, Shion menyeringai, dia mencantumkan Naruto bukan tanpa alasan, dia ingin mengunakan Naruto untuk memperkuat dirinya sendiri dengan menghisap Mana misterius milik Naruto, waktu itu dia sudah merasakanya sendiri setelah mencium bibir Naruto, tubuh nya bertambah kuat dan sihirnya semakin kuat, Shion ingin merasakan lagi bibir Naruto, dan ya dia mengunakan alasan untuk mengawasi Naruto.

" ada perubahan rencana, kita tunda misi kali ini, kalian bersiaplah dulu, dan tiga hari lagi kalian berkumpul disini, kalian boleh pergi " ucap Tsunade.

Yahiko dan Konan menganguk mengerti dan melangkah pargi dari ruang kepala sekolah, meningalkan Shion dan Tsunade.

" Shion..apa kau yakin tentang Namikaze Naruto ini? "

" tenang saja ibu, aku tau apa yang kulakukan " balas Shion, lalu dia menghilang dari ruangan kepala sekolah dengan lingkaran sihir, Tsunade menghela nafas, Tsunade tau putrinya itu pasti memiliki rencana sendiri, tapi apa mungkin Shion tertarik dengan Naruto? itu tidak mungkin Tsunade tau betul sifat Shion, selera dia sangat tinggi, dan orang seperti Namikaze Naruto itu bukan termasuk selera Shion. Tsunade tiba-tiba merasakan aura sihir yang sangat dia kenal.

" tumben sekali.. apa kau juga tertarik? " tanya Tsunade, muncul lingkaran sihir di depanya dan keluarlah gadis berjubah hitam dan bersurai merah yang memakai topeng Neko.

" tidak.. **BlackStars** hanya kelompok sampah! " balas Neko.

" ohh ..jadi kau mendengarnya? "

" ya semua nya, aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan pada putrimu, untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Namikaze Naruto "

" hmm menarik, apa hubungan mu dengan Namikaze Naruto? " tanya Tsunade, dia penasaran kenapa si Neko itu sangat protektif pada murid Rank E itu.

" itu bukan urusan mu, aku hanya ingin kau sampaikan pada Shion untuk jangan mengangu nya, jika tidak.. "

Neko menjentikan jari nya dan vas bunga yang ada di meja Tsunade melebur menjadi debu, Tsunade malah tersenyum, si Neko itu memang suka sekali menghancurkan barang mahal.

" hhhh kau ini, baiklah akan kusampaikan pesan mu pada Shion, tapi ingat jika kau berniat melukai Shion maka.. "

 **Krak!**

untuk pertama kalinya Tsunade mengeluarkan aura sihir nya yang luar biasa, lantai retak dan bahkan topeng Neko hancur setengah nya. akibat hembusan aura Tsunade, wajah cantik Neko terlihat, ya walaupun cuma setengah nya saja, ternyata salama ini di balik topeng itu tersembunyi sosok gadis yang sangat cantik, Neko terdiam dia bukanlah tandingan kelapa sekolah, memang sebagai Paladin (Rank tertingi dari Magician) kekuatan Tsunade sangatlah mengerikan, dan Neko tau akibatnya jika menyingung Tsunade.

" aku tau itu, aku permisi dulu **Tsunade-sama!** "

setelah berkata seperti itu Neko menghilang tertelan lingkaran sihirnya. Tsunade kembali menghela nafas, si Neko itu memang keras kepala, Tsunade mengerti karena Neko adalah seorang putri, jadi wajar sifat nya seperti itu, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa seenak nya bertingkah di Konoha.

Tsunade merasa sedikit tidak enak pada sang Ratu (ibu Neko) jika dia tau putrinya di ancam seperti tadi, maka sudah pasti Ratu akan murka, meskipun mereka sahabat dekat, tapi sang Ratu sangat menyayangi putrinya, mereka pasti akan bertarung seperti dulu jika dia tau kejadian ini, saat mereka remaja dulu, mereka pernah rebutan seorang pemuda tampan, hinga terjadi perkelahian, itu terjadi berulang ulang setiap mereka bertemu dan memilih pilihan yang sama lagi, hinga akhirnya mereka jadi sahabat dekat, mereka berpisah setelah dia menikah dengan pangeran dari negri lain dan akhirnya menjadi Ratu disana. itu kenangan yang indah saat masih bersama sang Ratu, Tsunade terlalu berfikiran konyol, tidak mungkin mereka bertarung lagi hanya karena anak mereka, ini adalah urusan generasi muda, jadi sebagai ibu Tsunade tidak akan ikut campur, Tsunade yakin Ratu juga berfikiran seperti dirinya.

.

.

 **Konoha (jalanan kota)**

malam harinya, Naruto terlihat berjalan santai di pingiran jalanan kota, setelah pulang kerja, kali ini Naruto memakai baju hitam di lengkapi jaket putih dan celana hitam pajang dengan sepatu putih, Naruto menghela nafas lelah, ini hari yang cukup merepotkan bagi Naruto, pagi berurusan dengan Sabaku, siang di introgasi kepala sekolah, dan saat di tempat kerja terjadi perkelahian, akibatnya kakek tua Hiruzen memarahi nya dan memotong gaji nya selama 5 bulan, untuk perbaikan jendela kaca restoran, yang bukan Naruto pelaku perusakanya.

 **Duaar!**

Naruto terkejut saat mendengar suara ledakan, Naruto yang tidak siap langsung di hantam gelombang kejut, Naruto terhempas mundur, untung saja Naruto cepat sigap, sunguh gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat, pasti sedang ada pertarungan antar Magician.

 **Duaar!**

lagi-lagi suara ledakan terdengar, Naruto melihat tubuh seseorang yang sepertinya terlempar kearah nya. Naruto dengan kecepatanya menangkap tubuh orang itu, tapi Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan tubuh orang itu dan ikut terseret karena kuatnya hempasan, mereka berakhir menghantam pohon di sisi jalan, lebih tepatnya hanya Naruto yang menghantam pohon karena posisi nya memeluk tubuh orang itu, darah segar mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Naruto, sunguh sangat kuat.. siapa sebenar nya lawan orang ini? fikir Naruto.

setelah melihat wajah orang yang dia tolong, ternyata adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan pakaian Maid, tungu rasanya Naruto pernah melihatnya, tapi Naruto tidak ingat kapan dan dimana, setelah mencoba mengingatnya, akhirnya Naruto ingat.

' ehh bukanya ini pelayan keluarga Sabaku? ' batin Naruto, saat dia melihat wajah Matsuri, tidak salah lagi dia memang pelayan yang Naruto lihat bersama Sabaku Gaara tadi pagi, kenapa bisa ada disini? dan apa yang dia lakukan sampai seperti ini? fikir Naruto.

" uhuk..uhgg! "

mulut Matsuri mengeluarkan darah, sepertinya dia masih punya sedikit kesadaran, mata sayu Matsuri melihat Naruto yang posisinya memeluknya dari belalang, entah kenapa Matsuri merasa senang, jika dia memang sudah mati dan ini adalah surga, ini sangatlah membahagiakan, bisa berpelukan dengan pangeran impianya.

" hei.. hei bangun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "

" (uhuk) yang terkadi? aku di surga, ohh sayangku~ "

Matsuri malah balas memeluk Naruto, dia mengalungkan tangan ke leher Naruto, mereka terlihat sangat mesra, wajah Naruto berubah jadi dingin.

" bisa kau lepaskan? "

" tidak sayang~ (uhuk) aku di surga dan akan kunikmati surga ini nfufu~ (uhuk) "

Matsuri malah tambah nekat, bermanja-manja dengan Naruto, dia menjilat leher Naruto, bahkan memberikan mark pada leher Naruto. Naruto? jangan ditanya lagi, dia kesal sekali dengan sifat manja Matsuri, dia tadi mengatakan di surga? dia fikir ini surga.

" jika kau ingin ke surga.. **aku akan membawa mu kasana!** "

" kyaaaaaaa~ "

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

haha itu teruskan lain kali, mungkin agak berbeda dari ending sebelum nya karena ini di tulis ulang, dan Naruto? kekuatanya memang di tingkat B sekarang, karena 70% dari kekuatanya sudah di segel, mengenai kapan kekuatanya kembali? Author juga tidak tau kapan, karena kalau kekuatanya kembali Naruto OP dan gk ada lawanya, jadi sedikit demi sedikit Author kembalikan kekuatanya. sambil memikirkan lawan yang lebih OP lagi dari Naruto.

ok segitu saja target Review di chap kemarin sudah tercapai jadi Author langsung semangat nulis ulang, jika Review kali ini mencapai target juga, tentu Author akan up kilat.

.

.

 **Next Chap..**

 **Jleb!**

ekor Naga kayu menembus tubuh Naruto, Naruto memuntahkan banyak sekali darah dari mulutnya, demi melindungi gadis yang tidak dia kenal, Naruto mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri.

" Me..Menma! "

" apa ini? "

baik Matsuri, Temari maupun pria berjubah itu terkejut melihat tubuh Naruto yang sudah sekarat bercahaya.

.

.

 **Bonus!**

Temari : Author kejam aku tidak jadi muncul

Author : lihat kan bocoran di atas?

Temari : iya aku lihat aku muncul di chapter selanjutnya, umm Author apa Menma Mati?

Naruto : Apa! aku mati! tolong katakan itu tidak benar Dattebayo!

Naruko : iya Author tolong katakan Naruto tidak mati, setidaknya jangan mati di tangan orang ini.

Temari/Naruto : ehh siapa kau!

Naruko : nfufu aku yang akan membunuh mu nanti Naruto..

semua karakter : APAAA!

Author : kau itu masih lama munculnya, jadi jangan ganggu alur cerita dulu..

Naruko : hehe maaf Author..

 **Bonus End**

 **.**

 **Shiro log out!**


End file.
